Part 2: Black Home
by MUFFIEDIAST
Summary: Continued from Destruction & Collapse of Crystal Tokyo. They go back to see their home destroyed, but who could've done it? Can they get it back? & Raye deals with guilt over Serena's death
1. Chapter 1 Are They Okay?

Part Two: Black Home

Written By: Tiffany D.

Chapter 1  
The entire group turned to face Reenie. Kara, Kenneth, Jordan, Lillian, Megan, Chantal, and Kirstein. All of them were looking at Reenie, each one wondering, Where do we start? How do we even begin?

Reenie sighed and turned to look out at her ruined home. . . her ruined kingdom. Nemesis had returned and taken over her home. Taken over and destroyed it. Quickly, Reenie wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and turned to look at her friends, cousin, and sister. "Guys, it's time for us to get our home back," she said, "All of us will head out into the city. Kirsten, you, Kara, and Megan will head out together. Kenneth, you'll head out with Jordan. Last but not least, Chantal and Lillian will pair up."   
"Shouldn't you have some protection with you, princess?" Kirsten asked, thinking that either she or Megan should head out with her. "Princess Kara does not need both of us."

Reenie looked to Kirstein and shook her head. "No," she said, not bothering to explain why.  
"But, prin..." began Megan, but Reenie cut her off.  
"I don't need someone along with me," she said in a tone that told the others not to argue with her. "I'm going out into Crystal Tokyo alone."  
"I'm not so certain that that would be safe, princess," Jordan argued. "It's obvious that Nemesis has taken over Crystal Tokyo. It's just common sense that they're prepared for us to return and fight back against them. They must have guards or something watching and waiting for us in Crystal Tokyo. Shouldn't we go in together as a group, prepared to fight against the worse rather than go in separately and unprepared?"   
"I understand what you're trying to say, Jordan," Reenie told her cousin's guardian, "However, we have been away from home for a long while. I have a feeling that if Nemesis does have people watching for us, and we all go into Crystal Tokyo together, then wouldn't that seem a tad suspicious? Nemesis knows how many people went into the past, but they have no idea what we look like now. After all, it's been years since we have been home and we've all changed. I'm thinking that if we all head into Crystal Tokyo separately, then they won't suspect a thing. At least not very much."  
"But shouldn't we head to the palace first?" Kara asked her older sister.

Reenie shook her head. "No. If Nemesis knows we're back, that's the first place they'll look. Besides, we can't fight an enemy unless we know just how strong it is first. That's why we're going into the city. We have to learn what happened to Crystal Tokyo before we can began to fight the evil that over took it. Believe me Kara, no one wants Crystal Tokyo back more than me."

Kara looked at up at her older sister, and was surprised to see tears forming.

Quickly, Reenie wiped them away and said, "Alright everyone, you have your orders. We'll meet in one hour at the park, understand? Good. Let's go!"

Quickly, the group separated and headed into the darkened city where they had grown up in.

"I miss them," Serena said sadly, sitting down on Raye's couch. The others, who were all seated in Raye's living room, nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah," Amy said sitting in beside Serena. "It just seems weird for them not to be here anymore. They were a part of out lives for so long."  
"I know," Lita agreed, "Four years."  
"Still," Mina began, "I bet Neo-Queen Serenity and the others are glad to have their kids back."  
"Yeah," Darien said, sitting on Serena's other side.  
"I just hope everything's okay." Raye was worried.

Everyone turned to look at her.  
"What do you mean?" Terence asked, not knowing why Raye would say something like that.

Raye shrugged. "I just have a feeling," she replied. "You know, like something's not right in the future or something."  
"But wouldn't Reenie and the others have contacted us if something was wrong?" Serena asked. Her blue eyes were now filled with concern for her two future daughters.

Darien nodded. "I'm sure they would have," he said, trying to comfort her. "Or at least Neo-Queen Serenity or one of the older Sailor Scouts would have."  
"Unless they can't," stated Jordan.

Serena gasped in horror. She didn't want to think that in the few hours that had passed between them sending Reenie and the others into the future and now that something might have happened to them.

Darien shot Jordan an angry look. Even though he had been thinking those same thoughts, he hadn't wanted to voice them, knowing that Serena would worry for their future children's safety.  
"Maybe we should have went with them," Serena said.

Raye nodded. "I think we should have, too," she voiced.  
"Well, it's not too late," Lita said.  
"What?" Mina asked.  
"We could try to contact Sailor Pluto and get her to open a portal for us to travel to the future," Lita suggested.   
"But why wouldn't have Sailor Pluto already opened a portal for us if there was trouble?" Amy asked.  
"Maybe she can't," Terence said. "Remember, it was only supposed to take four years for them to finish their training. Sailor Pluto had that portal set to open up automatically in four years."  
"Do you really think that they're in trouble?" Serena asked looking at the others, the worry she felt showing in her eyes.

No one said anything. Their eyes told Serena what they thought. The others were in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2 Search for the Sailor Scouts

Chapter 2

"Do you think that they're back yet?" a tired Sailor Jupiter asked as they turned a corner.

Sailor Venus shrugged, and leaned back against a wall.  
"Has it been four years already?" Sailor Mercury asked, trying to catch her breath.  
"I think so," Jupiter replied, turning her head to see whether or not anyone was still following them.  
"You're the one so good at sensing things, Raye," Sailor Venus said. "What do you think? Are the four years up?"

Sailor Mars shrugged, but didn't say anything.  
"Raye, what happened back then wasn't your fault, you know?" Sailor Jupiter said, trying to comfort their friend.

The other two nodded in agreement. "Lita's right, Raye," Sailor Venus said, "There's no way you could have saved her. None of us could have. We just weren't close enough."  
"Raye, you know that they're right," Mercury said. "None of us could have saved her. We were spread too thin trying to defend Crystal Tokyo."

Sailor Mars sighed and looked at her friends, the pain in her eyes showing that she wasn't comforted by what they were saying.

Sailor Jupiter was just about to open her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a shout from behind them.  
"There they are!"  
The Scouts turned to look who had shouted at them.  
"Damn it!" Sailor Venus cried, recognizing the soldiers of Nemesis.  
"Jupiter Lightening Bolts!"  
Two lightening bolts formed in Sailor Jupiter's hands, and Sailor Jupiter hurled them towards the soldiers. Before Jupiter's attack even hit, all four Scouts were up and running down the alley, away from the Nemesis' soldiers.  
"I thought we had lost them," Sailor Mercury said as they turned into another alleyway.  
"I guess not," Sailor Venus said bitterly.  
"Don't worry guys," Salior Jupiter said, trying to cheer her friends up. "Reenie and the others should be coming home any day now. As soon as they're here, we can start our plan to win back Crystal Tokyo and destroy Nemesis. Until then, we just have to keep out running them."  
"I'm not sure if I can take one more day of this," Sailor Mercury confessed.

Sailor Venus nodded as they ran. "I know," she said, "Two and a half years of running away and hiding out."  
"We have to you guys," Sailor Mars said, speaking up for the first time in a long while. "We can't give up. We weren't able to help Serena, but we should at least be able to help Reenie and the others. Don't forget: Serena's children may be without a mother, but ours aren't."

The Sailor Scouts ran into a sheltered area and stopped. They were all silent, thinking about the things Raye had just said.  
"Serena," Sailor Jupiter said, breaking the silence. "I was so used to calling her Serenity, that I almost forgot what we used to call her."

Sailor Venus and Mercury nodded, both agreeing with Jupiter. "You're right, Raye," Mercury said. "We can't give up. We must help our children and Serena's children. We must win Crystal Tokyo back."

Reenie walked around town, in shock. A lot of places in Crystal Tokyo were completely ruined. Blasted to bits by Nemesis. Not only that, but everywhere she looked their were wanted posters for the Elder Sailor Scouts. Reenie was just walking into the busy center of Crystal Tokyo, when she suddenly recognized a familiar voice. Quickly, she turned in the direction of the voice and was surprised to be looking into the window of an electronics store.

In the window were several television sets, each one with the same channel. Reenie stared at the screens for a few seconds, trying to place the face with the voice when the reporter's name finally showed up on the screen. Reenie's eyes widened in recognition. Melissa Austin! The name suddenly clicked into her brain. Reenie smiled as she stared at the screen, remembering what Melissa had told after their graduation ceremony. Melissa had told Reenie that she was planning on getting into journalism.

You made it, huh, Lissa? Reenie thought. Reenie stood there for a few minutes, listening to Melissa's report.  
"The Sailor Scouts narrowly missed capture today, leaving this destruction as they fled for their lives." The screen moved away from Melissa's face to show burning wreckage of two of Nemesis's army cars. Reenie could hear the sound of ambulances in the background. "The search for the Scouts is still on," Melissa continued. "This is the Scouts' fifth narrow escape this week alone."

Reenie tuned out and began walking away from the electronics store a plan already formulating in her head.

Kirstein, Kara and Megan had been walking around Crystal Tokyo for a while. All three of them a bit dazed and in shock at what they saw. They were walking in the residential area and on every pole there were wanted signs for the Elder Scouts. "Kirstein," Kara began, her voice low, "Megan, I've seen enough."  
"I know, princess," Kirstein agreed, "So have I." Kirstein turned to look at Megan, a questioning look in her eyes.

Megan nodded. "I think it's time for us to try and find the others," she said, "I don't want to see anymore of this."

Kirstein nodded and was about to talk out her communicator but Megan stopped her. "No," Megan warned her friend. "If Nemesis was powerful enough to do this" Megan gestured around them, where everything was darkened and black "then they can surely track our communicator signals if we use them. And being tracked down is something that we just can't afford. We'll walk to the park and see if the others have had enough of all this. If no one else is there, then we'll stay there and wait for them. Is that okay, princess?"

Kara looked at Megan and nodded. "Kirstein?"

Kirstein looked to Kara, then to Megan and nodded.

Megan smiled. "Good," she said. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends, New Enemies

Chapter 3

"How are we going to do that, Amy?" Sailor Jupiter asked, "I don't mean to sound depressing or anything, but look at our situation. We're fugitives on the run. How are we going to win Crystal Tokyo back? I'm not saying that I'm not for it. But how are we going to do that, Ames?"  
"We're too visible in our Sailor uniforms," Mercury said. "We have to change back to ourselves. We also have to change how we look. Lita, you've worn your hair tied back like that ever since we've known each other. The only way we're going to be able to win Crystal Tokyo back is if we disguise ourselves."  
"How are we going to do that?" Sailor Venus asked. "It's not like we have anything at our disposal, you know."

Mercury nodded. "I know. But do you really think that the people of Crystal Tokyo are happy living with Nemesis ruling over them? I know for a fact that most of the population isn't. If we transform back to ourselves, there's a certain hairdresser who will help us out. Lita, do you remember Molly?"  
"Do you mean Serena's friend, Molly, from school?" Jupiter asked, not quite understanding what Amy was getting at.

Sailor Mercury nodded.

"Yeah," Jupiter replied. "Why?"  
"It just so happens that Serena had been keeping in touch with Molly," Mercury replied.

The Scouts looked to Mercury, the look on each of their faces asking the same thing. What did this have to do with them disguising themselves?

"It also just happens that Molly has become a hairdresser," Mercury said, smiling.  
"Do you think Molly would help us out?" Sailor Venus asked.

Mercury nodded. "Definitely," she said with no uncertainty.  
"Where is Molly's shop?" Jupiter asked. "Near here?"  
"I think so," Sailor Mercury replied. "And if I'm right, it's only a block away."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Venus almost exclaimed. Quickly, the four Scouts de-transformed. A few seconds later they were back to their normal selves, each wearing jeans and a sweater.  
"Let's get going, you guys," Lita said, "Even if we're not dressed as our Sailor selves, people will still recognize us."  
"Lita's right," Amy said, "We'd better get going if we want to make it to Molly's shop before we're recognized."

Mina turned her head to see if there were any soldiers of Nemesis nearby. When she couldn't see any, Mina turned back to her friends and nodded. "There's none nearby," she assured her friends. "At least none that I can see. Can you sense anything, Raye?"

Each of the girls turned to face their friend, who shook her head but said nothing. "Then let's go."

As quickly as they could, without arising suspicion, the four of them walked away from the building and headed towards Molly's shop.

Meanwhile, in the darkened Crystal Palace a tall, intimidating figure sat in Neo-Queen Serenity's throne room. His head of security stood just a few feet in front of him.  
"Where the hell are they, Collins!" the figure barked, rising from the throne. "Why haven't you caught those fucking idiots by now! It shouldn't take you over two years to catch someone!"  
"They are very crafty, si-" the man named Collins began, but was immediately cut off by the new ruler of Crystal Tokyo.  
"Silence!" roared the new king. "I did not give you permission to speak!"

Collins nodded apologetically.

"Now then," began the new king, "Why haven't you caught the remaining four Sailor Scouts? Do not tell me that four women give you, a man that I thought was smart and tough enough to head my security force, so much trouble?" He practically spit out the word women, as though it were toxic.  
"I... I do apologize, sire," Collins stuttered, afraid of his king, "But they are very crafty. They are not as easy to capture as the others were. Unlike before, they are expecting us and are watching out for us or any of our soldiers."   
"And about those kids," the king began, "The ones that were sent into the past. Has anything been learned about them? Have they returned yet?"  
"No, sire," Collins replied. "At least, we do not have any sited reports of them. As far as we know, they are still back in the past."

The king nodded and sat back down on the throne. "Very well, Collins," he said. "You may leave now."

Collins nodded and turned to leave the throne room. When Collins was almost out the door, the king called his name. "Oh, Collins?"

Collins froze in midstep. "Yes, sire?" he asked, trying to keep the fear he felt from showing.  
"Do not fail me this time," the king threatened.  
"Yes, sire," Collins said, letting out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Quickly, Collins left the throne room before the king could call him back.

Cassidy. Guiya. Nika. Austin! Reenie read the names on the side of the apartment building, smiling when she finally found the name she was looking for. "Melissa," she whispered, triumphantly.   
"Yes?" a familiar voice asked behind Reenie.

Surprised at hearing the voice, the princess jumped.

"Are you okay?" the person asked.  
"Melissa Austin?" Reenie asked, turning around to face the person standing behind her.  
"Do I know you?" the journalist asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

Reenie smiled. "Sort of."  
"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Melissa asked, shifting the bag of groceries she held in her arms.   
"Let me take those for you," Reenie suggested, reaching out her hands to relieve the burden from her old friend.

Melissa backed away, looking warily at Reenie. "First answer my question," she said.

Reenie sighed and ran a hand through her long, pink hair. "Lissa, please, can we talk about this some place else? Like in your apartment?"

Melissa stared at Reenie, not sure whether or not to trust this pink-haired stranger. Finally after a few minutes, Melissa nodded, handed Reenie the bag of groceries and opened the door that led into the apartment building. They climbed the stairs, Reenie with the bag of groceries in her hands. It didn't take them long to reach Melissa's apartment, number 369. Quickly, Melissa unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Reenie followed.

Inside, Melissa took the bag of groceries from Reenie and placed it on the kitchen counter.

Reenie looked around Melissa's two bedroom apartment, surprised by how large it was. Looking around the living room, Reenie stopped and stared at a picture that was on the middle of the coffee table. The picture was of Melissa, Rodney, and Kristy.  
"Now," Melissa began and with her arms crossed, turned to look at Reenie, "What did you mean by 'sort of'?"

Placing the picture back on the coffee table, Reenie replied, "I'm surprised you don't remember me, Lissa."  
"Remember you from where?" Melissa asked, not understanding where she was supposed to remember Reenie from. "You do look familiar, but I have no clue why. Where I should remember you from?"  
"I went to high school with you, Melissa," was all Reenie said.

Melissa frowned, trying to remember. Suddenly, her eyes widened with recognition. "Reenie!" she exclaimed.

Reenie smiled and nodded. "Good to know you didn't forget about me."  
"But. . . didn't Neo-Queen Serenity send you and your little sister back into the past?" Melissa asked.  
"I guess you know about that now, huh?" Reenie said, sheepishly.

Melissa nodded.

"Well, in four years time our training was completed, so Pluto had a portal to open up automatically. That's what we used to get here."  
"Maybe it would have been better if you had stayed back in the past," Melissa whispered, sadness in her voice.

Reenie frowned. "What do you mean, Lissa? I mean, I know that something bad happened to Crystal Tokyo and that Nemesis now has control over it, but why would it have been better if I had stayed back in the past? If anything, I should have come back earlier so that I could have helped prevent Nemesis from taking over Crystal Tokyo. I should have come back before I did to protect Crystal Tokyo."

Melissa shook her head. "You don't get what I'm talking about," she informed her old friend. "Coming back means that you have to face things that you won't be able to handle."

Reenie frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "With the Scouts help, I can face anything. My mother and the others will help us, too."

At the mention of Neo-Queen Serenity, Melissa looked to the ground, her eyes moist.  
"Melissa, are you okay?" Reenie asked, concerned for her old friend. Clearly something was bugging her.

Melissa sighed, wiped her eyes, then lifted her head to look at Reenie. "Reenie, you don't know what happened here. You can't fight against what you don't know."  
"Then explain it to me," Reenie argued, trying not to lose her temper. "Tell me what happened." There was something that Melissa was hiding from her. What was it?   
"Reenie," Melissa began, her voice shaking, "Nemesis attacked two and a half years ago. No one had been expecting it. Everyone had thought that Nemesis was gone and destroyed of. We were stupid and our stupidity cost people their lives. Nemesis attacked on the anniversary of Prince Diamond's death. No one had been expecting it, least of all your mother and your father. The Sailor Scouts were separated and sent out to protect and try to defend Crystal Tokyo against Nemesis. Nemesis had way too many people. Even your mom and dad had to transform to fight. No one except the Elder Sailor Scouts know why they didn't contact the Sailor Scouts from the past. But they didn't. As you can tell, we lost and Nemesis won. Unfortunately, lots of lives were lost, too. Most of whom, lived in the palace."

Reenie looked to Melissa, still not quite understanding what she was trying to say. "Okay," Reenie said, "So, Nemesis attacked the palace when no one was expecting it and that's why they won. I still don't understand why you said it would have been better if I'd never come back to Crystal Tokyo. Now that I know what has happened, I can tell the others and we can make our plans to defeat Nemesis and win Crystal Tokyo back."

Melissa shook her head. She couldn't believe that Reenie wasn't getting it yet. "Reenie," Melissa said, sympathy showing in her voice, "You don't understand what I'm trying to say, do you? Your mom. . . Neo-Queen Serenity, and your dad. . . King Endymion. . . they were two of the people that were killed by Nemesis."

Melissa looked to the ground as she told Reenie this. She had never wanted to be the one to tell her princesses this news.

Reenie froze, stunned. "M. . . mom, d. . . ad," she stuttered, "Gone."

"I'm sorry, Reenie," Melissa said, sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Reenie looked to the floor, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow. She wiped her eyes, and when she was sure that she had her emotions under control, she spoke. "Melissa," she began, her voice hard. "Where is Nemesis now?"

Melissa looked at Reenie, her eyes answering Reenie's question.

"The palace?" Reenie asked, not believing it.

Melissa nodded.

Reenie's eyes hardened. "Melissa, tell Kristy that I'm back and I say, hi," she said heading towards the doorway.  
"But where are you going?" Melissa asked, worried for her friend. "Nemesis has guards everywhere."  
"Don't worry, Melissa," Reenie said. "We're going to get Crystal Tokyo back and destroy Nemesis once and for all."  
"But how?"

"You forget, Lissa," the moon princess smiled, "I'm Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter. I have the power to transform into a Sailor Scout. All I have to do is get together with the others, then we'll attack the palace." Reenie reached out to open the door, but Melissa stopped her. Confused and surprised, Reenie turned to look at her friend.  
"Nemesis' soldiers will be here in a few minutes," Melissa explained, "They come by every day at the same time to see if anyone is hiding the Sailor Scouts. They really want to capture them."

Reenie nodded. "Thanks," she said and headed towards the window.  
"How are you going to get down?" Melissa asked.  
"Watch," Reenie said, smiling. Quickly, she took out her transformation pen and, holding it up high in the air, cried, "Moon CT Power!"

Almost immediately, bright lights surrounded Reenie. A few seconds later, CT Sailor Moon stood in front of Melissa, whose mouth was wide open in shock. She had never witnessed one of the Scouts transforming. Reenie, however, was in to much of a hurry to notice her friend's expression.

"I'll see you later, Lissa," CT Sailor Moon said climbing out onto the balcony. Quickly, she climbed up on the edge of the balcony, then jumped down three stories to land in a crouch position on the pavement. A few seconds later, she was up and running away from the apartment building in the direction of the park where she was to meet up with the others.


	4. Chapter 4 Enough

Chapter 4

"Do you really think these will make it harder for Nemesis to recognize us?" Lita asked running her hand through her newly cut hair as they walked out of Molly's shop.

Each of the Elder Sailor Scouts had just gotten a new hair cut so that Nemesis wouldn't recognize them or at least, have a harder time recognizing them. Lita's long brown hair, which was normally worn tied back was now shoulder length and worn long. Raye's long, raven black hair was shoulder length and tied back, while Mina's hair was dyed brown and reached halfway down her back. And since Amy's hair was already so short, Molly had decided to just dye it blonde.  
"They should," Amy said, not at all sure.  
"Well, now that we've got our new disguises, where do we go?" Mina asked, "Do we go in search of the others or what?"  
"In search of the others," Raye said, speaking up suddenly.  
"Did you sense something, Raye?" Lita asked, noticing that there was a spark in Raye's eyes where there hadn't been in the two and half years since Nemesis had taken over Crystal Tokyo.

Raye nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I know that they're here now and I get the feeling that they want answers as to what's happened to Crystal Tokyo while they were in the past. I suggest that we go in search of them because they won't be able to recognize us like this."   
"Okay, Raye," Amy said. "Do you have any clue where we should look?"

Again, Raye nodded. "The park," she said, no doubt in her voice.  
"You sure?" Mina asked.  
"The park is where they are or where they're going to be soon, so the park is where we should head if we want to find them and explain to them what has happened to their home while they were gone."  
"Fine," Amy said. "So, we head to the park?"

Lita and Mina nodded. "To the park," the two said in unison.

Raye nodded but said nothing. Deep down she was dreading seeing the two princesses, Reenie and Kara because she knew that when she saw them she would have to tell them what had happened to their mother. She wasn't sure if she would be able to.

Quickly, the Scouts picked up their pace and headed to the park of Crystal Tokyo.

Kenneth and Jordan were just entering the park, when Jordan spotted three familiar looking teenagers sitting on a bench not too far away. Jordan nudged Kenneth with his elbow. "Princess Kara, Megan and Kirsten are already here," he told him, motioning to where the three girls were sitting.

Kenneth looked to where his guardian and friend were looking. "You're right, Jordan," he said. "I guess they couldn't take any more of this wretched city than we could."  
"Guess not."

Quickly, the two of them walked over to Megan, Kirsten, and Kara. "Hey, guys," Kenneth said, as he and Jordan neared the bench.  
"Hey, Kenneth," Kara said, happy to see her cousin.  
"Hey, Kar," Kenneth said with a half-smile. Then, looking to Megan and Kirsten, "Has Reenie show up yet?"

Both of the woman shook their heads. "Not yet," Megan said, the tone of her voice showing just how worried she was.  
"Do you think she's in trouble?" Kara asked, scared and worried for her older sister.

Jordan looked at his watch. "It's been over an hour since we went into the city. Weren't we supposed to meet up after an hour?"  
"We were," said Lillian Kino as she and Chantal Aino neared the others. "Is Princess Serena not back yet?"  
"Something's wrong," Kirsten said, her back stiffening.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Kirsten. "What's the matter, Kirsten?" Jordan asked, concerned.  
"Princess Serena has transformed into CT Sailor Moon," Kirsten said, no doubt in her voice.

"You're sure?" Kenneth asked, not having any clue how she knew this.

Kirsten nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "I always get this weird feeling whenever one of us transforms. Almost like I can sense it or something. I think it's something passed on to me from my mom."   
"Do you know where she is?" Kara asked, knowing that if her sister had transformed into Sailor CT Moon something must be wrong.

Kirstein closed her eyes and tried to sense where the princess was. After a few minutes, she shook her head. "All I can see that is Princess Serena is running from somebody and she needs help."  
Megan looked to Chantal and Lillian, worry in her eyes. "We have to help her," she said.  
"But how?" Lillian asked. "We don't even know where she is."

"CT Sailor Moon!"  
"Why is she all by herself?"   
"Let's not just stand here! Transform! Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
In seconds, standing on the street were the four Elder Sailor Scouts. Quickly, they ran to help their friend's daughter.  
"Jupiter Lightening Sheets!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"   
"Mercury Water Waves!"  
"Joint Hearts!"  
All four attacks joined into one and quickly flew towards the two police hover cars that were chasing after their dead friend's daughter. The force of the four joined attacks hit the police hover car nearest CT Sailor Moon, causing it to explode.

Less than five seconds later another explosion was heard as the fire from the first police hover car caught onto the one behind it. Hearing the familiar attacks being called out, CT Sailor Moon turned her head to see if she was just imagining things or if it was real. When she saw that it was the Elder Sailor Scouts she couldn't help but smile. She had been hoping that she would find them and now here they were. But she couldn't help being shocked at how they looked. She shook her head, deciding that they must have done that to avoid being recognized by Nemesis.

At least I can have a good excuse for being a bit late, CT Sailor Moon thought, knowing that it had been over the hour time limit she had set.  
"We'd better get going, before their back up shows," Sailor Jupiter said, as the four Elder Scouts ran up to CT Sailor Moon.

The other three nodded and quickly the group of five began running.

As they ran, CT Sailor Moon couldn't help but notice that Sailor Mars wouldn't even look at her and that she kept her face down. Why is Mars acting like that? she wondered, not really having anytime to ask the older Sailor Scout.  
"Where are the others?" Sailor Mercury asked as they turned a street corner.  
"In the park," CT Sailor Moon said quietly, so that no one but the four Scouts were able to hear her.

Sailor Venus smiled. "Right where Mars said they would be."

Sailor Jupiter nodded, noticing that Mars didn't say anything or nod.  
"We should change back to our normal selves after we turn this corner," Mercury suggested.  
"Good idea, Mercury," Jupiter said. Quickly, the four older Scouts and CT Sailor Moon turned the street corner. Before they were completely around the street corner, they had already begun to transform into their normal selves.

"I'm really worried about them, Darien," Serena said as they headed to their apartment.

Darien nodded. "Me, too," he admitted, "But I think that you guys trained them well enough so that they can take care of themselves and anything anyone throws their way."

Serena looked to him, hopefully. "Do you really think so, Dar?" She wanted the truth from him. The complete truth.

Again, Darien nodded. "Yeah, I do," he replied, deep down knowing that he really wasn't so sure. He was just as worried about the kids as Serena was, but he didn't want her to know that. "I know that you and the others trained them really well. Especially with the help of Zoicite, Malachite, Neflyte and Jediate."

Serena smiled as she remembered the many training sessions they had had with their future kids, with the four former-Negaverse agents acting as the pretend bad guys and taking the hits from the Sailor Scouts blows. "They really did help us out, Darien," Serena said, still a little bit surprised that the four had really changed and sided with the forces of good, instead of evil. "I have to admit, I didn't really like the idea of them helping us out at first. I didn't even trust them. Reenie did, though. When no one else thought they could change, Reenie did."

Darien smiled. He remembered that day four years ago, when Reenie had accidentally heard Neflyte, Zoictie, Malachite, and Jediate talking about Sailor Moon.

This time they had returned to help instead of trying to kill her as they had been trying to when they had been under the Negaverse's control. Kirsten, Raye's future daughter had been able to sense Reenie's transformation and after Reenie had contacted them, they had headed to the house Neflyte had used when his alias had been Maxfield Stanton. The Scouts (both the regular and CT) had run to the home, curious to know what was up. When the group arrived, Reenie was standing in front of the home with the four former-Negaverse agents. Serena had been relieved when she had seen that Reenie hadn't been hurt.

Serena had immediately distrusted them. It had been Reenie who managed to convince her future mother that they could have killed her when they had they chance because their powers were much more advanced than hers were, but they hadn't. She had also convinced her mother that the four wanted to join up with the Sailor Scouts. Lillian, CT Sailor Jupiter and Lita's future daughter, had tried to coax Reenie away from the four former-Negaverse agents, but Reenie could not be convinced to leave the four unless Serena agreed that they could be part of the Sailor Scouts or at least help them. Finally, Serena had agreed that Zoicite, Malachite, Neflyte, and Jediate could be a part of the Sailor Scouts.  
"I remember," he said. "And that's why I know that they're in good hands. Reenie's a good judge of people. I know that with her as their leader, they're safe. Besides, she's our daughter."

Serena smiled and leaned into Darien's side. "I hope you're right, Dar," she said, as Darien wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they continued walking towards their apartment. "I hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 5 Reunited

Chapter 5

"I'm really starting to worry," Lillian said.

The group of seven had been in the park for about fifteen minutes and their leader still hadn't shown up. The others nodded in agreement.

"This isn't like her," Kara said. "Something must have happened to her, otherwise she wouldn't be this late."

Kenneth nodded, supporting his younger cousin. "Kara's right," he said. "As much as I hate to say it, I think that Nemesis was too much for her by herself."

Kirsten shook her head. "No way. The princess would've known to contact us with her communicator for help."  
"Unless she didn't want them to know that the rest of us were here in the past," Chantal argued.

Kirsten sighed and leaned her back against the bench, knowing that what Prince Kenneth and Chantal were saying was probably true. "Should we g-" she began, but was interrupted by Princess Kara shouting, "There she is!"

Everyone turned their heads to where Kara was looking. Their eyes widened in relief to see Reenie walking towards them. Kenneth frowned as he noticed that she wasn't alone. On either side of Reenie was one adult that he didn't recognize and he could tell that there were another two adults behind them.  
"Kirsten," Kenneth asked, as he watched Reenie approach them, "Do you have any clue who those people with Reenie are?"  
"No. But I don't sense any evil energy coming from them."

Kenneth sighed, kind of relieved that the people coming with Reenie didn't have anything to do with Nemesis.

"But I do sense some kind of energy coming from them," Kirsten said, as Reenie and the four others neared them.  
"Hey guys." Reenie smiled once she and the four others were just ten feet away.   
"Hey, Reenie," Kara greeted her sister.  
"Hey, Kar," Reenie said smiling at her little sister. Then, turning to look at the others, "Sorry, I'm late. But you'll never believe what I learned or who I've found."  
"Who?" Chantal asked, curious but also a bit suspicious.  
"Chantal, learn some respect," the one with the long brown hair ordered.

Hearing her speak, Chantal frowned. She recognized the voice and knew who it belonged to, but it couldn't be. Could it? "Mom?"

The person with the long brown hair smiled and nodded.

Kirsten looked at Reenie. "You found them?" she asked, surprised that the princess had been able to find them so quickly.  
"Not really. They kind of found me."  
"We have something that we must tell you all," the one with the shoulder-length brown hair spoke.  
"Lita's right," Reenie agreed. "They have to tell you what's happened to Crystal Tokyo. Why our home is like it is."

Everyone turned to look at Lita and the three other Elder Scouts. They all wanted to know what had happened to their home. Raye was the only one who couldn't look at the younger Scouts. Instead, she kept her head down and looked at the ground.

Quickly, Lita cleared her throat and began to explain what had happened to their beautiful home. "It all started around two and a half years ago, on the anniversary of Prince Diamond's death. That was when Nemesis attacked us. Of course, we had all thought that Nemesis had been destroyed when your mother had killed Prince Diamond.

Unfortunately, we made a mistake thinking that, and our mistake cost people their lives. Each one of us were sent to different areas around Crystal Tokyo and around the city, to try and protect it. But we were spread out too thin. Even Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion had to transform to fight against Nemesis. However, as you can see, despite our best efforts, we were unsuccessful and Nemesis won."  
"But why didn't you contact the others in the past, like you did the last time?" Lillian asked, curious as to why none of their parents had thought to do that.  
"We tried," Mina said. "But we couldn't even contact Sailor Pluto to open the time portal back to the past. Nemesis had apparently figured out how to break through. They captured Sailor Pluto before they even bothered attacking us. Pluto never had time to warn us. With her captured, there was absolutely no way that we could have opened the time portal to get Sailor Moon and the others here."  
"But where are Her Magesty, Neo-Queen Serenity and, His Magesty, King Endymion?" Megan asked. "Has something happened to them?"

Reenie turned her head to look at the Elder Sailor Scouts. The look in her eyes told them that she already knew what Lita was about to tell the others. "Kara," Reenie began, her voice gentle "Can you come with me for a second?"

Kara looked to her older sister, her eyes asking why? Seeing the expression of sorrow and sadness on Reenie's face, the question in the younger princess's eyes vanished and she nodded.  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Amy asked, softly.

Reenie smiled a sad smile at her mother's trusted old friend and nodded. "I think it would be better," she said, her voice just as soft.

Amy nodded. "Very well then."  
"Come on, Kara," Reenie said. Then, "Maybe you should come too, Kenneth."

Kenneth looked at his cousin, then to Lita (who was the leader of the Elder Sailor Scouts), who nodded in response to the question in his eyes. Kenneth turned back to Reenie and began to walk towards her. Kara followed him.

When the two of them were beside Reenie, Reenie spoke. "We'll be over there," she said, motioning to a large tree a couple of feet away.

The Elder Sailor Scouts nodded and two princess and one prince walked away from the group, towards the tree.

"Not to sound rude or disrespectful," Jordan spoke up, "But what has happened to Their Majesties, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity? Why are they not here? As a matter of fact, why are King Terence and my father not here with you?"  
"We were just getting to that, Jordan," Mina said, then looked to Lita and nodded for her to explain to the Younger Sailor Scouts.

Lita looked to Amy and Raye. Each one nodded slowly, showing that they, too, wanted her to tell them. Lita took a deep breath and began, "As we said before, because of our mistake in thinking we had destroyed Nemesis the first time around, many lives were lost in the war..."  
"Including those of Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, King Terence, and Jordan," Lillian finished for her mother.

Lita nodded.

"We tried our best to protect them and the city, but we couldn't," Mina told them. "We were spread too thin. The only one of us who was even close to them was Raye and she tried her best, as you can tell by the scars she has all over her back, legs, and arms. When she saw the trouble they were in, she ran to protect them using her body as a shield while shooting her attacks. But it didn't matter. They had already been hit by two many blasts of dark energy. King Terence and Jordan were already dead by the time she reached them. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion died a short while later. It was a miracle that Raye survived."

Hearing that last part Kirstein looked to her mother, her expression a mix of fear and disbelief. "Mother?" she asked, hoping Raye would tell her something different.

For the first time since they had met up with the Scouts, Raye lifted her head. Looking directly at her daughter, she said, "We swore to protect them any way we could. You know that, Kirstein. You took the same oath."  
"Does Princess Reenie know?" Chantal asked, in shock.

Lita nodded. "She knows. We don't know who told her, but she knows."  
"That's what she's telling Princess Kara and Prince Kenneth, isn't it?" Megan asked, motioning towards the tree where the three royals were standing by.  
"Yes," Amy admitted.  
"It looks like she's finished telling them," Lillian said, looking as the three members of the royal family who were just walking towards the group. Quickly, they turned to face Reenie, Kara and Kenneth. Immediately, the group felt sorry for the three of them realizing that the only family they had was each other and the huge responsibility that was now on their shoulders.  
Once the royal family members were beside the others, Reenie opened her mouth to speak. "I think it is time to plan our attack on the palace," she said. "We must free Sailor Pluto during the attack."   
"We also have to save Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, princess," Amy pointed out.

Reenie turned to look at her, a look of confusion on her face. "Who?" she asked.  
"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune," Amy repeated.  
"Otherwise known as Michelle Kaiou and Alex Ten'ou," Mina said.

Again Reenie repeated her question, the look of confusion still on her face. "Who?"  
"Uranus and Neptune are two Sailor Scouts that rarely fight with us, princess," Lita explained. "In the past, they used to help us out and now they only help us out when we are in a lot of trouble."  
"Then why didn't they try to help us the first time around?" Lillian asked her mother.

"They were far away from here," Amy replied. "They tried to make it here in time to help us, but arrived only a few hours after you had been sent to the past to start your training."  
"Why have we never been told about them?" Megan asked. "Why didn't we know that they even existed?"

Lita sighed. "Truthfully Megan," she began, "We thought it unimportant for you to know before the others received training. Mostly because they rarely fought with us. You would have learned about them eventually."  
"And they were captured, too?" Kirstein asked.  
"Yes," Mina replied, "Like the other time, they tried to make it here in time. However, this time they made it an hour after the battle ended. Unfortunately, they arrived at the palace. Nemesis automatically captured them and locked them up somewhere in the palace, along with Sailor Pluto."   
"So, now we have to save three people," Reenie said, not seeing what difference it made. Either way they were going to get Crystal Tokyo back. "Fine. We have to figure out a plan of attack. Hopefully one that will not only rescue the three Scouts, but that will destroy Nemesis in the process or at least weaken them drastically. Lita, do you have any idea how we'd be able to get into the palace without Nemesis knowing?"  
"Princess, I don't think we should be talking about this here," the older Sailor Scout replied. "We should find a secure place where we know that no one can overhear us. In the park there are just too many people."

Reenie nodded, understanding what Lita was saying. Discussing their plan out in the open would make it easier for Nemesis to find out about it. Who knew who were spies for Nemesis and who weren't?  
"But where could we go?" Chantal asked. "It's not like there are that many options open."  
"Maybe back to Molly's shop?" Mina suggested.

Right away, Lita shook her head. "Too open. People can walk in and out any time of the day and hear what we're saying. Besides, we can't ask Molly to shut down her shop because of us. We need some place else."  
"I think I might know of some place," Reenie spoke up. "And it should be able to fit all of us."  
"Where?" everyone except Kara and Kenneth asked. They were still in too much shock after hearing what Reenie had told them.  
"I have this friend from the past," the older princess explained. "Well, two of them actually, but I've only talked to one so far. They share an apartment. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if we used it. I know they want Nemesis gone as much as we do. They might even be able to help us out."  
"Are you sure that these friends of yours will not mind us using their apartment to plan out our plan of attack, princess?" Lita asked.  
"I'm sure," Reenie assured the older Sailor Scout, "They will not mind."   
"And you're sure that they can be trusted?" Kirstein asked, not certain that they should trust anyone who was not a Scout.

"Yes, Kirstein," Reenie said, no doubt whatsoever showing in her voice. "We can trust these friends. Now I suggest we start heading to the apartment separately. All of us standing here might seem kind of suspicious considering how many of us there are. Besides, I think that if we headed to the apartment together it might seem kind of out of place. The building is 1092, apartment 369. We should go in groups of three. I was thinking Megan, Chantal and Kirstein would go together. Amy, Mina, and Raye. Then Lita, Kenneth and Jordan. And lastly, Kara, Lillian and me. Any objections?"

Quickly, they shook their heads. There were no objections.

The older princess smiled. "Good. I think it would be best if Kara, Lillian and I headed to the apartment first so I could kind of warn them ahead of time and to explain why we need to use their apartment. Then maybe Megan, Chantal, and Kirstein could head over. After them, I think that Lita, Kenneth and Jordan should follow them. Last to head over to the apartment would be Amy, Mina, and Raye. I was also thinking that maybe we should allow five minute intervals before showing up at their door."  
"Okay," Lita said. "So you three should get going to your friend's apartment now. How long do you think it should take to reach it?"

Reenie shrugged. "I don't know," she replied honestly. The first time she had been going to the apartment from a different direction. She had just been walking around searching for her friend's home. And the last time she had been running away from the apartment as fast as she could because of Nemesis. Reenie had never been allowed to walk around by herself when she had lived at the palace. She had always been driven to wherever she had to go and even then, never to the residential areas.   
"Not too long," Lillian said, knowingly. "I've been around that area before. It should probably take us about ten to fifteen minutes to get there. Another five to find the building and apartment. Altogether about twenty minutes from here."

Her mother nodded. "Okay then," Lita said, "You three" looking at Lillian, Kara, and Reenie" will head off first. Twenty-five minutes after you three leave, Megan, Chantal, and Kirstein will head to the apartment. The next three will wait thirty minutes. And finally the last group will wait thirty-five minutes."

Reenie nodded. "We'll see you there," she said then quickly, along with Kara and Lillian, walked away from the group towards Melissa's and Kristy's apartment.

Once Kara, Lillian, and Reenie were out of hearing range quietly, Amy said, "We should separate. I don't think it's too safe for us to gather in public for too long. Who knows who're spies and who aren't? We all know the times when we're supposed to head to the apartment, so we can just start counting the minutes now."

Mina nodded. "Amy's right. We should all get going. People may start suspecting something if we stay here for too long."  
"Okay," Lita said. Looking to the younger generation, "Do you all know what time you're supposed to head over to the apartment?"

Kirstein nodded. "Yes," she replied for everyone.  
"We'll see you at the apartment then," Lita said. Then she began walking away from the group. When she noticed that the two young men weren't following her, she turned around and eyebrows raised, asked, "Are you not coming, Kenneth? Jordan?"

Quietly, both of them started after the Elder Sailor Scout.

After Lita, Kenneth and Jordan had left from the group, the others quickly separated into their groups of three and left the park.


	6. Chapter 6 A Little Secret

Chapter 6

"I am so sick and tired of being locked up in here," Alex growled, smashing her fist against the brick and crystal wall.  
"Trust me when I say you're not the only one, Alex" Michelle told her, sitting up in her bottom bunk.  
"Be patient, you two," Trista said , who was laying down on the bunk above Michelle's. "Everything will work out in the end."  
"Do you know something that we don't?" Alex asked, turning around so that she was looking at Trista and Michelle.

Trista only smiled and repeated, "Everything will work out in the end."  
"You do, don't you?" Michelle accused, getting off of the bunk and standing up. "You know more than what you're telling us."   
"What I know I have told you."  
"Did you know that this was going to happen to us?" Alex accused, knowing that as Sailor Pluto and the Guardian of Time, Trista had the power to look into the future and to go back into the past.

Trista remained silent and just stared up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, she asked, "Have either of you been keeping track of the time since we've been placed here?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Michelle asked, not understanding what keep tracking of the time had to do with anything.  
"Answer the question. Have either of you been keeping track of the time?"

Both of them shook their heads in reply.  
"No," Alex replied. "Why?"

Her eyes still staring at the ceiling, Trista replied, "It's been two and a half years since Nemesis's attack on Crystal Tokyo started."   
"But that just means that we've been stuck in here for two and a half years," Michelle said. "So?"  
"However," Trista began, wanting to get both, Michelle and Amara, to understand something, "It has been four years since Prince Diamond's death."

Suddenly, the two other Sailor Scouts' eyes widened as they realized what Trista was trying to get through to them.

"The four years have already passed," Amara said, surprised that they had.   
"But that means" Michelle began, but Trista cut her off.  
"Exacty," the eldest of the Scouts said, knowing what Michelle was going to say and turning over onto her side so that she was looking at the other two. "That is why we must be patient. Everything will work out in the end. Trust me on that."

Alex sighed and sat down, her back against the cold crystal and brick wall. "Trista," she began.  
"Yes, Alex?"  
"Did you know what was going to happen?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Did you know what was going to happen two and a half years ago?" Alex repeated.

"What do you think?" she asked Alex, her voice calm and peaceful. "Do you think I knew?"

Alex was silent, puzzled by Pluto's question.

Reenie, Lillian and Kara hadn't been walking for too long when Lillian quietly asked Reenie, "So, who is this friend of yours that owns this apartment?"  
"Actually, two of my friends own the apartment," Reenie replied, "Melissa Austin and Kristy Kirsta."  
"Kirsta," Lillian said, thoughtfully. Why does that name sound so familiar? she wondered. Lillian knew that she knew the name from somewhere, but she couldn't remember why. Suddenly, she knew why. "Rodney Kirsta," she said, "Wasn't he Kristy's brother?"

Reenie smiled, remembering Rodney and nodded. "Yes," she replied.  
"Too bad he couldn't have come back here with you," Lillian told the princess.

Of all the CT Sailor Scouts, Lillian was the only one who knew just how much Reenie had liked Rodney Kirsta. In fact, while the other Sailor Scouts had forbidden Reenie to see him, Lillian was the only one who would let her. When the two had gone out, Lillian had always lied to the others about where Reenie would be going that night, saying that the two of them were going to the mall.

Of course, Lillian never actually went to the mall with Reenie. Instead, Lillian would drop Reenie off at Rodney's, then Reenie and Rodney would go out on their date. It had been that way for more than three and a half years. . . Lillian lying for Reenie while she went out with Rodney. The day before they were to head back home to the future Reenie had broken up with Rodney saying that she and Kara were going back to Canada.

Reenie nodded in agreement. She would have given anything if Rodney had been able to come back to the future with her, but they couldn't change the past without having major changes in the future. Not like that would have been so bad, Reenie thought, knowing that she would love to go back into the past and prevent Nemesis from taking over Crystal Tokyo and killing her family. "Too bad," Reenie agreed.

After that, the two of them were silent for a while, Kara walking ahead of them both, not even listening to their conversation. Lillian was the first one to break the silence.  
"Reenie?"  
"Yeah?"   
"I'm sorry about what happened."  
"Thank you," Reenie said quietly.  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out?"

Reenie sighed. She didn't mind Lillian asking her. Of all the other CT Scouts, Lillian was the only one she felt was her true friend. The one she could trust with anything. "Melissa told me," she confessed. "I saw her on the news, then went out searching for her apartment. I guess I figured that she could give me a few answers to some of my questions. Like what happened to Crystal Tokyo."  
"You do realize how big of a risk you were taking, do you not?" Lillian asked, surprised that Reenie would do that. "I mean, what would have happened had Melissa not been on our side, but Nemesis's? She could have turned you in and then who knows what would have happened."

"Lil, truth be told, those risks didn't even enter my mind when I thought to go see Melissa. The only thing I thought was that she was my friend once, and even though Nemesis rules over Crystal Tokyo, there was no reason why she wouldn't be my friend today."

Lillian shook her head. She couldn't believe that Reenie had taken such a stupid risk. Then again, the princess had trusted her gut instinct in the past when she had chosen to believe Malachite, Zoicite, Neflyte, and Jedaite even when no one else would and she had been right. "I just hope Kirstein doesn't find out about that," was all Lillian said. "She would be steaming mad that you took such a risk like that, especially since you were all by yourself."  
"You guys really have to learn how to trust my instincts better," she told her friend. "I want you guys to trust my decisions and those decisions will be based on my gut instinct."

Lillian nodded and smiled. "I am starting to learn that, Reenie," she said. "I am really starting to learn that."

"Sire! Sire!" Collins cried as he came rushing into the throne room.

The king sighed impatiently and stood up from his throne. "What is it now, Collins?" he asked, sick of this little worm being head of his security team.

Maybe I should have him executed in front of the city and the rest of my soldiers and staff? the king thought, as he looked at the pathetic Collins. Let them see what happens once they begin to disappoint me.  
"Important news, Sire," Collins replied. "The Scouts have destroyed two of our hover cars!"

The king rolled his eyes and looked at the little man. "Really, Collins," he said, a bored tone in his voice. "That is nothing new!" Anger began to take over the bored tone. "They have destroyed hundreds of our hover cars! What I think is important news is when they are CAPTURED! WHICH YOU HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO DO!" The king roared those final words out.  
"Ye... Yes, Sire," Collins stuttered, now a bit afraid. "I know, Sire. But that is not the important news I have come to tell you."  
"What is it then?" the king asked, the anger gone and the bored tone again in his voice.  
"There was a fifth Scout with them, Sire," Collins replied, "She was the one who our hover cars were chasing."

The king's eyes perked up at the sound of this. "A new Scout?" he asked, curiosity and amusement in his voice.

Collins nodded. "Yes, Sire," the terrified head of security replied. "One that looks like the Sailor Moon character from the legends and..."  
"And the one we fought against and killed the day we won Crystal Tokyo," the king said, thoughtfully. "The one who killed my father."  
"Yes, Sire," Collins said nodding his head, no longer afraid and knowing that his king was now a bit more interested.  
"But how?" the king wondered, "If we killed her the day that we won Crystal Tokyo, then how can it be her?"  
"If you do not mind, Sire," Collins began, "I think I may have the answer to that question."  
"Out with it!"  
"Well," Collins began, a bit more nervously then before because the king had yelled, "There are some differences between this Scout and the one we killed when we won Crystal Tokyo."  
"Like?" the king asked.  
"Well," Collins began, "Unlike the one we killed, this one had pink hair. Also, she appeared to be quite younger than the other one."  
"But what does that mean?" the king wondered aloud.  
"I do not know, Sire," Collins replied.  
"About those kids," the king began.  
"Yes?"  
"Those kids that were sent into the past," the king began. "Has anything been heard about them?"

Collins shook his head in reply. "No, Sire," he said. "There have no reports or any sightings. Why?"

The king shrugged. "A crazy idea, Collins," the king said. "Just a crazy idea, that's all."  
"Very well, Sire," Collins said. "May I leave now?"  
"Yes, you may," the king replied, waving his hand towards the door.

Quickly, Collins ran from the throne room, glad that his king was pleased with the information he had told him.

"A crazy idea," the king muttered to himself once the door had shut behind Collins and he was sitting back on the throne that had once belonged to King Endymion. "Yes. That's just what it is. A crazy idea."


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

Chapter 7

Melissa Austin stood on her apartment balcony, staring out over the city. She couldn't help being worried about Reenie. Had she been caught by Nemesis or was she fast enough to get away? If she had gotten away, where was she now? Was she okay? Was she hurt?

It's funny, Melissa thought as she looked out over the city of Crystal Tokyo, I haven't thought about Reenie in years and now she's back here.  
"Melissa?" a familiar voice asked from inside the apartment. "Why are you out on the balcony?"

The familiar voice belonged to Kristy Kirsta, who had just entered the apartment. "Are you okay?" she asked, walking out onto the balcony.

"I'm okay, Kris."  
"Are you sure? You look kind of sad."   
"I'm not. Don't worry. I'm just thinking."  
"About?" Kristy asked, leaning on the apartment railing.  
"Things."  
"What things?" Kristy couldn't understand why Melissa was being so secretive. Usually, she was really open about everything.  
"Kristy," Melissa began, deciding that now was the time to tell her, "There's something I have to tell you."  
"What?"  
"Do you remember back in high school?"

Kristy frowned. What did their high school days have to do with anything? "Not really," she replied truthfully.

Melissa sighed. It was going to be a bit harder if Kristy didn't really remember anything about their days in high school. "Do you remember a gir..." Melissa began but stopped and smiled when she saw a familiar person walking to her apartment.  
"Do I remember a what?" Kristy asked, not understanding what Melissa was going to ask her.  
"Never mind," Melissa said, waving it off and heading back inside.  
"Melissa, what is it?" Kristy didn't understand her friend's sudden change. She had appeared so sad and thoughtful before and suddenly she was so jumpy and happy.  
"It's nothing, Kris. Look, I'll be back in a bit, okay?" Quickly she left the apartment.  
"Melissa?" Kristy asked, confused. What had Melissa been about to tell her? What's going on Melissa? Kirsty wondered, staring at the door Melissa had let slam behind her. What were you about to ask me?

Melissa took the elevator to the first floor and practically flew out of it when the doors opened. Quickly, Melissa opened the building's door and walked outside.

Where is she? Melissa wondered. I know I saw her! Suddenly, her eyes spotted who she was looking for and she smiled.

"Are the apartments still far away, Lillian?" Kara asked, just before the trio was going to turn a corner.

Lillian shook her head. "No," Lillian replied, as the group turned the corner, "They're right over there."

Kara looked to where Lillian was pointing, which was straight ahead.

Looking at the apartments, Lillian noticed a woman who was staring at them from the doorway. "Reenie, maybe we should wait awhile before we go to your friend's apartment," Lillian whispered to her future queen.   
"Why?" Reenie asked looking at Lillian and not understanding why she didn't want them to go now.  
"That woman," Lillian replied, motioning to the woman who was staring at them from the doorway of one of the apartment buildings.  
"What woman?" Reenie asked, not seeing any woman.  
"The one standing in the doorway of the apartment building," Lillian answered, "I'm not sure..."  
"Oh, Lissa!" Reenie interruped Lillian, seeing the woman standing in the doorway of the apartment building that Reenie had been in not too long ago.  
"Lissa?" the Scout asked.

Reenie smiled. "Melissa Austin," she said, "She must have seen us coming from her balcony. Come on." Reenie ran towards her old friend.

Kara turned to Lillian, a questioning look on her face. "Is it okay, Lillian?" the young princess asked, unsure as to whether or not she should follow her older sister's lead.

Lillian looked at Kara, then looked to where Reenie stood hugging Melissa, then back to Kara. Seeing how the two friends had embraced, Lillian smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's okay."

And together, the two of them headed towards Reenie and Melissa.

Raye Hino walked around the inside of her large mansion, feeling a little sad. Kirstein had stayed here for four years. But now, without her there, the large mansion felt so empty.

Come on, Raye! she told herself. Get out of this blue funk! You have a concert to perform in less than five hours. But no matter what Raye told herself, she couldn't calm herself down nor could she sit still. Something felt out of place to her and not knowing what it was irritated her.

I have to do a fire reading, she suddenly decided, knowing that the fire readings would tell her what she wanted to hear.

What she wanted to hear was that her future daughter along with those of her friends were safe, because deep down, even though she wouldn't admit it in front of the other Sailors, she was afraid for them. She had some horrible feeling that something had gotten messed up and that they were in need of help.

Quickly, Raye ran out of the house and to the garage where she climbed into her Ferrari and drove off, once thought repeating in her head: I have to get to Cherry Hill Temple. I must do a fire reading. It'll tell me what I need to know.

Kristy was sitting down on the couch in the living room, when she heard the creak of the front door opening. Surprised by the sudden noise, she turned her head so she could see who it was.  
"Hey, Kristy," Melissa said, stepping inside the apartment and motioning for someone else to enter.  
"Hey, Melissa," Kristy said, wondering who Melissa had brought with her. Once the three people had entered the apartment, Kristy smiled and said, "Hello."  
"Hello, Kristy," the one with the long pink hair said.

Kristy looked at her and the blonde kid who stood beside her. For some reason, while she didn't recognize the one with the brown hair, she recognized the one with the pink hair and the one with the blonde hair.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kristy asked, trying to remember why she recognized the two girls.  
"You do, Kris," Melissa replied for Reenie and Kara. "That was why I was asking if you remembered about our days back in high school."

Kristy looked at Melissa, confused. She still didn't understand what Melissa was getting at. The younger one wasn't old enough to have gone to high school. As a matter of fact, neither was the one with the pink hair.   
"Kind of, anyways," Reenie said. "Kris, do you remember before Nemesis came here and back to the days when you and Lissa were in high school?"  
"I already told Melissa that I don't really remember much of anything from when we were in high school," Kristy replied. "Why? You couldn't possibly have gone to school with me and Melissa."

Melissa smiled. "Actually..."  
"I did," Reenie finished for her friend, "But back then, you knew me as Reenie Tsukino."

Kristy's eyes widened in disbelief and recognition. Now she knew why the two of them looked so familiar! Reenie had been her friend back in high school. Reenie was the reason why she and Melissa had become friends in the first place. And of course, she remembered Kara because of the friendship she had had with her younger sister, Michelle.  
"Reenie!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Reenie smiled. "This is my home, Kristy," she replied. "It's changed, but it's still my home."  
"Reenie," Lillian began, interrupting the conversation, "It won't take long for the others to arrive."

Reenie nodded. "You're right, Lillian," the princess replied then turned back to her friends, "Melissa. Kristy. I have something that I need to ask of you both."

They nodded.

"I was wondering if we meaning, myself and the other Sailor Scouts could use your apartment as a place to plan our attack on the palace. I suggested it to the others, hoping that you would not mind. Do you?"

"Anything we could do to help the rightful crown rule over Crystal Tokyo again would be our pleasure, Your Majesty," Kristy said.

Hearing Kristy call her "Your Majesty", Reenie rolled her eyes. She hated being called that. Especially by her friends. "Cut the 'Your Majesty' stuff out, okay, Kris?" she asked. Then after a minutes or so of awkward silence, "Thanks."  
"Yes," Lillian smiled. "Thank you both. We owe you a great debt for allowing us to use your place."

Melissa waved it off. "No problem. We want Nemesis gone just as much as you guys do. Everyone does. Besides, Reenie's our friend or at least she was and whatever we can do to help her and you guys out, we'll do it."

Lillian shook her head, disagreeing with what Melissa had just said. "It does not matter that you are friends with Reenie," she informed them. "The crown owes you a great debt and as a member of the Royal Court and as a Sailor Scout, I can assure you that as soon as we come into power again, it will be paid."  
"Whatever," Melissa said, not wanting to argue with a Sailor Scout. Turning to Reenie, "Now who else is going to be coming here?"  
"The other Sailor Scouts," Crystal Tokyo's future queen replied. "Both generations, younger and elder."  
"Don't forget about Jordan and Kenneth," Kara reminded her older sister.

Reenie looked down at Kara and smiled. "You know I would never, Kara," she said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Kristy called.

Silence. No response from outside. Without waiting another minute to ask who was there, Lillian opened the door. Standing outside in the hallway were Megan, Chantal and Kirstein.  
"Hey, Lil," Megan greeted her friend and fellow Sailor Scout.  
"You guys can come in and sit down, you know?" Kristy called out from where she sat on the couch in the living room.

Lillian stepped back to allow her friends enough room to enter the apartment. The trio entered, Lillian shutting the door behind them.  
"We can leave so you can have more privacy," Melissa suggested before the three newcomers had time to introduce themselves.

Reenie shook her head. "No," she said to her old friend, "You and Kristy should stay here with us. I have a feeling that we're going to need your help in this plan." Then, turning to look at the other Sailor Scouts, she said, "You guys can sit down, you know?"   
"Yes, Reenie," Kirstein said and motioned for the other three to follow her towards the living room. The group of four sat down in the living room. Kirstein and Chantal on the couch beside Kirsty. Lillian and Megan in two easy chairs on opposite ends of the couch.  
"Lissa, Kris," Reenie began, "Meet..."  
"Lillian Kino, Kirstein Hino, Chantal Aino, and Megan Anderson," Melissa said, looking to each Sailor Scout as she said their names. "Hi. I'm Melissa Austin, and this"pointing to Kirsty on the couch "is Kristy Kirsta."  
"Hello," Kirsty said.  
"How did you know who we were?" Chantal asked Melissa, wondering how Reenie's friend would know what their names and who they were.

The journalist smiled. "I'm a reporter," she replied. "I've kind of made it my business to know who's who. It kind of took me a while to realize who you were but then again, no one has seen any of you for four years."  
"We haven't really been here for the past four years," Lillian said, smiling.  
"When did you guys get back from the past, anyways?" Kristy asked.  
"Not too long ago," Chantal replied.  
"Kara, you can go and sit down, too," Reenie said, bending down so that she was the same height as her little sister.

Kara shook her head. She didn't really feel comfortable going to go sit down over there.  
"Come sit over here, Kara," Kirstein called from where she sat on the living room couch between Kristy and Chantal.

Again, Kara shook her head. She didn't feel like sitting down unless Reenie did. She wanted to be near her older sister.

Reenie sighed. "Okay, Kara," she said, then looked to Kristy. "So Kris, how's Rodney?"

Kristy bit her lip and looked to the ground, not answering Reenie's question.

Not understanding why Kristy chose to remain silent, Reenie looked to Melissa for answers, her eyes asking why Kristy wasn't telling her anything about Rodney.  
"Reenie," Melissa began, her voice sad.   
"Something happened to him, didn't it?" Reenie asked before Melissa could say anything more. She recognized the tone of voice that her friend was using. It was the same tone that Melissa had used to tell Reenie what had happened to her family.

Both Melissa and Kristy nodded in reply.

Reenie blinked back tears. She had loved Rodney with all her heart and he had been taken away from her. At least if he had lived, she would have been able to see him, even if he was too old for her to go out with or marry.

Why is it that everyone I care about is dying? Reenie wondered sadly.

Raye was halfway to the Cherry Hill Temple, when she realized that the others should be aware of what she was going to do too. She knew that they, like her, were worried about their daughters in the future. Quickly, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Darien's and Serena's number.

Ring! Ring! Serena was sitting on their couch in the living room of their apartment when the phone rang. Surprised by the sudden noise, she jumped. She had been thinking about Reenie and Kara and had not been expecting any calls. Quickly, she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked, wondering who would be calling her. Was it for Darien? she wondered.  
"Serena?"

It was Raye.   
"Hey, Raye. What's up?"  
"I'm heading over to the Cherry Hill Temple. I'm kind of worried about Kirstein and the others and I was thinking of doing a fire reading to see if it would tell us anything. You know, to see if they're okay and stuff. I was wondering if you and Darien wanted to meet me there. I know that you guys are worried about Reenie and Kara."  
"Sure, Raye," Serena said, "Are you heading over now?"  
"I'm on my way. I just called to see if you and Darien were interested in coming to check it out."

Serena nodded. "Definitely. Are any of the others going?"  
"You're the first one I called, Serena. I was wondering if you could call Terence, Lita, and Jordan?"  
"Sure. You're going to call Amy and Mina?"  
"Yep."  
"See ya there, Raye."  
"See ya, Serena."

The two of them hung up.

Serena had just placed the receiver back in it's cradle when Darien came walking out of the bathroom, wearing black pants and rubbing his hair dry. He had just stepped out of the shower a few minutes before. "Who was on the phone?" he asked Serena.  
"Raye," she replied, picking the phone up again.  
"What did she want?" Darien asked.  
"For us to meet her at the Cherry Hill Temple. She's going to do a fire reading there to see if she can find out anything about Reenie and the others. She's worried about them, too. I was just going to call Terence and tell him to meet us there."   
"Hasn't it been a while since Raye's done fire readings?" Darien asked.

Serena nodded. "Yeah. I think the last time Raye did a fire reading was before I ran away to America."

Darien shrugged. He hadn't really gone to any of the fire readings.

"Anyways," Serena said, changing the subject, "I told Raye that I would phone Terence, Jordan, and Lita and since Raye was already on her way when she called me, I think I should phone them as fast as I can, so we can get going as fast as we can."

Darien nodded. "You phone Terence and Lita," he told her. "I'll phone Jordan and tell him to meet us at the Cherry Hill Temple."  
"You sure, Darien?" Serena asked.

Again, he nodded. "I'm sure, Serena," the future king of Earth replied. Then he smiled, "After all, Jordan _is _my brother from our past in the Silver Millenium."  
"And who knows, Darien?" Serena said, smiling. "He could be your brother from this time, too."

At this, Darien shook his head. "He can't be," he told her.  
"You never know, Dar," Serena said, a sly smile of her pretty face, "After all, it was a while before I found out that I had a brother in this time, too. You, yourself, have told me that you don't remember much of anything about your childhood. Maybe you had a younger brother that ran away." Then, before Darien could say another word against her idea, Serena quickly dialed the number of Terence's cell phone. She didn't even have to wait for it to ring once. In the middle of the first ring, the phone was answered.  
"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.   
"Terence?" Darien heard Serena say.  
"Yeah," Terence replied. "It's me. What's up, Serena?"

Quickly, Serena told him what Raye had told her only a few minutes ago. "So, are you going to come?" she asked once she had finished explaining everything.  
"Definitely," Terence replied.  
"Okay," Serena said, smiling, "See ya there." Then she hung up.

About a minute or so later, she picked up the phone again and dialed Lita's number. It took Serena less time to get what was going on across to Lita than it had to Terence. Five minutes later, Lita was telling Serena that she would meet them at the temple.

Meanwhile, Darien had finished his conversation with Jordan, it ending with Jordan agreeing to meet them at the Cherry Hill Temple. When Darien saw that Serena had finished phoning Terence and Lita, he asked, "Ready to head over to the temple?"  
"I am," she replied, smiling. "But you aren't."

He looked at Serena. "And why not?"

Serena bit her lip to stop the laughter that threatened to come bursting out of her mouth. Finally, when she was that she had herself under control, Serena replied, "Personally, I don't have a problem with you going to the temple shirtless, but I'm not so sure that the others won't."

Darien looked down at his shirtless, muscled chest. It was obvious that he had forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He quickly ran back to their room, grabbed a black shirt and put it on.  
"Now, are we ready to go?" Darien asked.

Serena smiled. "Now, we're ready," she replied and quickly put on her runners.

Darien grabbed his leather jacket, and laced up his sneakers. Together the couple left the apartment and headed towards the Cherry Hill Temple on Darien's motorcycle.

Trista, Alex and Michelle laid in there cell, Alex still puzzling over Pluto's question.

Had Pluto known what was going to happen two and a half years ago? Alex didn't know what Pluto had meant by asking her, what do you think? How would she know whether or not Pluto had known what was going to happen? Alex was still thinking about this when three guards appeared in front of their cell.

Seeing the guards standing in front of their cell, Michelle and Alex straightened up while Trista sat up. All three looked at the guards, wondering why they were standing there, staring at them.

Finally, after a few minutes of staring at them, the guard in the middle of the three spoke. "Which one of you is Trista Meiou?"

Trista got up off the bed, and standing to her full height so that she was eye-to-eye with the middle guard she replied, "I am."

The guard nodded and motioned to the two other guards to unlock the cell. Quickly, the guard on the right pulled out the keys and unlocked the cell door. Once the cell door was unlocked, the guard on the left reached in to grab her arm. Roughly, he pulled Trista out of the cell.

Michelle and Alex stood up to try and stop them from taking Trista, but the middle guard pulled his hand from his pocket, which had a black glow surrounding it. Quietly, they sat back down, both knowing that the black glow meant that if he wanted to, he could shoot dark energy at them. Michelle and Alex knew that if the guard shot dark energy at them, he would shoot enough to kill. Since they weren't transformed into Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, it wouldn't take much.

Trista looked at Alex and Michelle, the look in her eyes assuring them that she would be okay.

"Come on, Kilano," the middle guard ordered to the guard holding Trista's arm, "His Majesty wants her upstairs as fast as possible."

The guard nodded and pushed Trista forwards, not bothering to loosen his tight grip on her arm. "Move it," he growled.

Silently, Trista walked just a few feet ahead of the guards. She already knew where they were going to take her. To the throne room.

It didn't take too long for the other six to arrive at Melissa and Kristy's apartment.

Once all of the Sailor Scouts were gathered in the kitchen and the living room, Lita stood up to face them all. "Okay," she began, once everyone was silent, "Now that we're all gathered here, we can begin to plan our attack on the palace." She looked to Reenie, who stood up from the kitchen chair in which she sat and walked over beside Lita.  
"Well," Reenie began, looking at her friends and fellow Scouts, "Considering the fact that we all grew up there, we all know the basic layout of the palace. What I was thinking was that we charge the gates with our powers. Not even all of us would have to use our powers to break down the gates. Three or four attacks all at once should be able to knock them down easily. After that, we would have to divide into two groups. One group would go and rescue Alex, Michelle and Trista, while the second group would go and find the stupid bastard that did this to Crystal Tokyo."  
"Are you sure that we should go into two separate groups, Reenie?" Kara asked, speaking up. "I mean, if Nemesis could do this " she motioned outside the window to Crystal Tokyo which was pretty much destroyed in some areas "to our home city when there were thousands of guards there and our parents to protect it, then what chance do we possibly have of winning? Especially if we're separated into two separate groups?"  
"But this time we have the element of surprise," Lita told the young princess. "That's what Nemesis had on their side: surprise. Had we been prepared, they never would have won and this would never have happened, but this time they don't even know what we're planning or that you guys are back in Crystal Tokyo."  
"So, with this plan we should be able to overpower Nemesis?" Jordan asked.

Reenie nodded. "Hopefully. Now, are there any changes that you guys think should be made in this plan?"  
"Just one," Kristy said, standing up. "The gate at the back of the palace would be easier for you guys to blast through with your attacks. I mean, there are less soldiers guarding that entrance. I think maybe five for every ten that are at the front."  
"Kristy's right," Melissa said, speaking up. "There are about thirty guards at the front and about half that in the back. It would be much easier for you guys to break through that way. Also, they don't have half as many security monitors in the back as they do in the front. If only three or four attacks are going to be used to knock out the gate, then the rest of you can use your attacks to blast out the security monitors."

Both Reenie and Lita nodded.

Kirstein looked at Melissa. "They've added security monitors?" she asked, knowing very well that four years ago Queen Serenity had not had them installed.

Melissa nodded. "They hooked them up soon after they took over," she replied, "They didn't want to take any chances that the Sailor Scouts would attack them."  
"But," Kristy said, "I don't think they would be expecting you guys to attack now. Especially not this many of you. I'm not even sure if they know that this many Sailor Scouts exist."

Lillian smiled. "We'll definitely be surprising them."

Reenie smiled in agreement. They would be definitely be surprising Nemesis. Then, her face all serious and business-like, she asked, "Are you guys ready?"

They all nodded.

"Good," Reenie said. Quickly, she took out her transformation pen and holding it high up in the air, she cried, "Moon CT Power!"

Following their future queen's lead, the others took out their transformation pens, and holding them high up in the air they cried out their transformation.  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"CT Sun Power!"  
"CT S Power!"  
"CT Mars Power!"  
"CT Mercury Power!"  
"CT Jupiter Power!"  
"CT Venus Power!"  
Almost immediately, bright lights surrounded each one of them (including Jordan, who doesn't really have anything to shout when he's going to transform) and less then five seconds later, the Sailor Scouts were standing in front of Melissa and Kristy, who's mouths were wide open in amazement. Melissa had already seen Reenie transform earlier that day, yet it still surprised and amazed her that one of her best friends from high school was a Sailor Scout.

Kristy had never seen any of them transform and her mouth was open in just plain shock.

Reenie smiled at her two friends. "If the attack on the palace doesn't go well, then we'll transform into our normal selves and return here," Reenie said. Then, "Is that okay?"

Both of them nodded, yes, their mouths still open.

Reenie smiled, trying hard to hold back the laughter that threatened to spill from her mouth; the looks on her friends' faces were just so funny. "Thanks," she said, when she was sure that she could speak without laughing. Then, looking to the Sailor Scouts, no sign of laughter anywhere on her face, she said, "Let's go. It's time to get our home back."


	8. Chapter 8 So It Begins

Chapter 8

Not even bothering to knock on the doors so that the king would know who was coming, the middle guard pushed open the doors to the throne room. He didn't even bother to open the doors all the way before the guard named Kilano shoved Trista into the room.

Almost immediately, the doors slammed shut behind her.

Seeing Trista, the king smiled. "Hello, Trista Meiou," he welcomed her with a nod, "Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time."

Trista just stared at him, saying nothing.

The king looked at her, a look that was almost but not quite, one of disdain. "You are Trista Meiou, are you not?" he asked.  
"I am," Trista replied, not taking her eyes off the king.  
"And you do know who I am?" he asked.  
"I do," she replied, her eyes devoid of any emotion what-so-ever.  
"Then since you are also Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, I suppose you know why I have brought you here to stand in my presence?"

Trista stayed silent.

The king waited a few minutes, to see if Trista would speak. When she didn't, he said, "Very well, then. How about I assume that you don't know why I brought you up here?"

Again, Trista said nothing.

The king held back a sigh and not bothering to get up from the throne in which he sat, motioned to a large screen to Trista's left, his right.

Trista didn't bother looking to her left. Instead, she kept her eyes on the king.

The king clapped his hands for the sound and picture to begin playing, knowing that what she was about to hear would make her turn around and watch the screen. At first the only sound was that of the police hover cars' wailing, then suddenly a cry came from the screen, "Jupiter Lightening Sheets!"

Hearing that familiar cry, Trista turned her head to look at the screen. That cry was quickly followed by, "Mars Flame Sniper!", "Mercury Water Waves!" and "Joint Hearts!"

Trista watched as the four attacks joined and in less than ten seconds, destroyed both hover cars. She frowned as she realized that the two hover police cars hadn't been chasing the four Sailor Scouts.

Then why did they attack them? Trista wondered. Why would they give themselves away if the cars hadn't been after them? She wondered those questions, not knowing that they would very soon be answered.

The picture continued playing and both Trista and the king continued to watch.   
"We'd better get going before their back-up shows," came the familiar voice of Sailor Jupiter as she and the three others came into view on the screen.

Suddenly, the camera shifted a bit over and another, unfamiliar Sailor Scout came into view. This one was younger than the others, but she also had pink hair and her outfit was mostly pink.

"Pause," the king suddenly commanded the computer.

Trista's eyes widened as she recognized who the young Sailor Scout was.

Princess Serena!

Seeing the reaction in Trista's eyes, the king smiled. It was obvious that he didn't even have to ask this question. "So, you do know who that is, don't you?"

Trista turned to the king, her eyes no longer devoid of emotion, but instead full of hatred. "If you've hurt her..." Trista threatened.   
"You'll do what?" the king interrupted her, almost laughing at her, "In case you have not noticed Ms. Meiou, I am the one with the power here, not you." He stayed silent for about a minute or so then said, "Now, since you apparently know who that Sailor Scout in pink is, I suggest you tell me."

Trista looked at the king and understanding that he didn't have any clue who the pink Sailor Scout was, tried to hide her smile. The hatred in her eyes disappeared, once again replaced by no emotion at all.

"Are you going to tell me who the girl is?" the king asked.

Trista's only reply was silence.

He repeated the question. Again, silence. The king frowned. While the video on the screen had been playing, the surprise in Trista's eyes had given the king some hope that the Guardian of Time would tell him who the Scout was, but his hopes were dashed as she remained silent, refusing to give him the information he wanted.

"Tell me who the Sailor Scout in pink is," demanded the king.

Trista only stared at the king.

Angry, the king got up off his throne and walked towards her. When he was standing only a few feet away from her, he demanded, "Tell me who she is."

Again, she said nothing.

The king was really starting to get pissed off. Who did she think she was? He was a king, while she was only a Sailor Scout!

The king repeated his demand. "Tell me who she is."

Trista stayed silent, trying not to smile. She knew that she was pissing him off. She also knew what was about to come.

Enraged at her insolence, the king slapped her across the face. The sound echoed in the throne room and the king's right hand stung from the force. The king looked at Trista and was surprised to see that she had not reacted at all. The Sailor Scout had not turned her head to try and avoid the slap. There was not even a single tear falling from her eyes. The only sign that showed what had happened was the large red hand mark on Trista's left cheek. "Now, are you going to tell me who she is?" the king asked, trying not to show how much his hand was hurting.

Trista's only reply was an empty stare.

The king gritted his teeth. "Tell me who she is!" he demanded angrily.

Silence.

A black glow began to surround his hands. He lifted them up so that they were just a few feet away from Trista.

"Tell me who she is," he threatened menacingly.

Trista said nothing.

Dark energy shot out of the king's hands, slamming and pinning Trista against the cold crystal wall.

She cried out in pain as she hit the wall.

The king shot a continuous stream of dark energy for a few minutes, before finally stopping thinking that she had had enough. No longer being pinned against the wall by the dark energy, Trista collapsed to the floor, barely conscious.

Slowly, the king walked towards Trista. When he reached her, he bent down so that he could look into her eyes. "I have the power to kill you," the king told her. "I also have the power to "  
"You won't," Trista interrupted, struggling to get up.

The king looked at her, the surprise he felt obvious on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked, not having any clue what she meant by that.   
"You won't kill me," Trista replied, "You have the power to, but you won't. I am the only one who can open and close the doors of time. I am also the only one who knows who that pink Sailor Scout is. That is what I mean."  
"And what makes you think because of all that, I won't kill you?" the king asked, surprised that someone in her position, someone who could barely sit up, would be so arrogant.  
"I know," Trista told him, "Not think. Know."

The surprise the king felt didn't leave his face. If anything, this surprised him even more. "And how do you know?"

This time, the expression in Trista's eyes changed from being empty to a look that was almost teasing, telling the king that she knew a lot more than he did. "I am too important," Trista simply told him, finally able to stand.

The king also stood so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"You know that the pink Sailor Scout looks familiar to you, but you don't know why and you know that because I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, I can answer that for you. Therefore, I am too important to you for you to kill me, but not too important to you for you to beat the answer out of. Unfortunately for you, no matter what you do I will not tell who you who she is because you, yourself, will find out in due time."

The king frowned. He remembered nothing about his past. The only things he knew were the things that the Wiseman had told him, and of course, the Wiseman couldn't tell him who the pink Sailor Scout was because he was killed in the war along with Prince Diamond. But if he remembered nothing about his past, how could the pink Sailor look familiar to him? Where would he recognize her from?

Finally the king sighed, turned, and started walking back towards the throne.

We'll see if you don't tell me who she is, the king thought to himself. We'll see.

Raye stood alone at the top of the stairs, waiting for the others. She had arrived about five minutes ago, parking her Ferrari right beside the bus stop. On her way over she had phoned Mina and Amy, who had both said that they would meet her at the temple as fast as possible.

Hearing the sound of a helicopter, Raye looked up surprised. Then, seeing the logo on the helicopter, she smiled.

Glad to see Terence could make it, she thought. The helicopter didn't even bother landing. It stayed about five feet off the ground and continued flying as Terence Kopis gave last minute instructions to the pilot, then jumped the last five feet to land on the temple ground.

Quickly, Terence walked away from the helicopter as it took off into the air again and flew away.  
"Always have to have a big entrance, huh Terence?" Raye asked, as the helicopter flew further away and the noise died down.

Terence smiled. "I could say the same for you," he said, having been to some of her concerts.

Raye looked at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She always had grand entrances for her concerts, like the one she was going to be doing later that night, where she would enter the stadium by skydiving from a plane a few thousand feet above. The audience would be able to see every second of her skydiving entrance because a large screen was being set up behind her musicians. If everything went according to plan, Raye would land right in the middle of the stage and launch into one of her songs.

"What are you going to be doing tonight?" Terence asked, "Jump down from the rafters dressed as Sailor Mars?"  
"You do that and I'll personally kill you," a familiar female voice said.

Both Raye and Terence turned to see Lita Kino coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Lita," Terence said.  
"Hey," Raye greeted her long time friend.   
"Seriously though, Raye," Lita said, as she reached the top of the stairs, "How are you going to stun your audience tonight?"

Raye smiled and told them in detail about the skydiving entrance that was planned for her concert later that evening.

Terence opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the sound of a motorcycle interrupted him. "Looks like Serena and Darien are here," he said. Sure enough, a few minutes later the couple was coming up the stairs to the temple.  
"Hey, you guys," Serena smiled as they neared the top.  
"Sorry if we're late," Darien apologized.  
"You guys aren't," Terence told them.  
"Is Jordan going to meet us?" Raye asked.

Darien nodded. "He said he was going to."  
"Is Amy coming?" Serena asked.  
"She said she'd call if she couldn't," Raye said, "It'll just take her a bit longer. She has to get another doctor to cover her for a few hours."  
"Shouldn't be too hard considering all the extra time she puts in at the hospital," Lita said.  
"I guess that's what comes with being one of the best doctors in the world," Terence said, knowing that Amy and her medical studies were famous worldwide.  
"Thanks, Terence," a familiar and unexpected voice said.

The group looked down at the bottom of stairs and saw their friend, Dr. Amy Anderson. Quickly, she ran up the stairs. "After a day like today, I needed to hear something nice."  
"Did something happen at the hospital today, Amy?" Serena asked.

Amy shook her head. "No," she replied, tiredly, "It was just really hectic."  
"And that's different from any other day?" Lita asked jokingly.

Amy smiled at her friend. "Not really," she admitted. Then, "So how many more of us are going to show up here?"  
"Jordan and Mina are the last two," Raye replied.  
"I think I see Jordan," Terence said, seeing a familiar red Mustang pull up behind Darien's motorcycle.  
"Looks like Mina's with him," Darien commented, noticing that there was somebody with long blonde hair in the passenger seat.  
"Hey, Jor!" Terence called down the stairs.  
"Hey!" Jordan called as he got out of his car. Quickly, Jordan and Mina climbed out of the red Mustang and ran to the top of the stairs.  
"Hey, guys," Mina said, smiling brightly.  
"Hey, Mina," Serena and Lita said in unison.  
"Now that we're all here," Raye began, "We can start the fire reading."  
"Are you still allowed to use it, Raye?" Amy asked, knowing that Raye's grandfather no longer lived at the temple.

Raye nodded. "Yeah," the singer replied, "Chad runs the Temple now. He lets me use the Fire Room when no one else is using it. Come on. Let's go."

Together the group of eight headed towards the Fire Room.

Still gathered in Melissa's and Kristy's apartment, CT Sailor Sun asked, "How are we going to get to the palace without being spotted by any of the police or soldiers?"

Jordan nodded. "Kenneth's got a point," Jordan said, "We can't just walk up to the palace dressed like this. We'd be captured in an instant. Not to mention losing the element of surprise."

Older Sailor Jupiter smiled. "That's one problem that's easy to solve," she said, "We can use Sailor Teleport."

At this, the CT Sailor Scouts looked at the Older Sailor Scouts, confused. What the hell was Sailor Teleport?

Seeing the look of confusion on their daughters' faces, the Older Scouts smiled. Jupiter looked to the others to see if any of them wanted to explain what Sailor Teleport was.

"I forgot that we never taught you this," Older Sailor Mercury said. "Sailor Teleport is actually quite simple to use. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus gather in a circle in that order. Those five Sailor Scouts stretch out their arms so that they're either holding hands or touching hands. Then they just say 'Sailor Teleport'. Once that is said anything in that circle, along with those five Scouts, will be teleported. To teleport to a destination, the Scouts must have a mental picture of the place in their heads as they call out 'Sailor Teleport' or they must be thinking of the place that they want to be teleported to, understand?"

The CT Sailor Scouts nodded.  
"Just one question," CT Sailor Moon said, looking to the Older Sailor Scouts, "Do we teleport using the CT Sailor Scouts or do we teleport using you guys?"  
"We will be in the circle along with Jordan, Kenneth, and Kara," Older Sailor Jupiter told them, "Sailor Teleport would only work for us if we did it with your mother, just like if Lillian, Megan, Chantal, and Kirstein do Sailor Teleport it will only work with you. Now, are you guys ready to try this?"

The five Scouts looked to one another then after a minute or so, they nodded. "We're ready," CT Sailor Mars replied.  
"Then let's try this," CT Sailor Moon said.  
"Melissa, Kristy, maybe you two should back up a bit," Older Sailor Venus suggested. "If you thought that the flash of light when we transformed was bright, you'll be blinded by this one."

Melissa and Kristy both nodded and moved into the hallway that led off to the bathroom and two bedrooms.  
"Now, let's get into position," Older Sailor Jupiter instructed.

Quickly, the four Older Sailor Scouts, Kenneth, Kara and Jordan gathered close together in the middle of the living room. Quickly CT Sailor Moon, CT Sailor Mercury, CT Sailor Mars, CT Sailor Jupiter, and CT Sailor Venus created a circle around the seven.  
"Remember to concentrate," Older Sailor Mercury instructed as them as they spread their arms out, "Concentrate on picturing the back gates to the palace."

The five CT Sailor Scouts closed their eyes, each one concentrating on picturing the gates at the back of the palace. Slowly a glow began to surround the five CT Sailor Scouts. In a just a few seconds, the glow had completely surrounded them. As the glow surrounded the seven in the middle, all of them closed their eyes and tilted their heads back.

Meanwhile, the five Sailor Scouts creating the circle titled their heads back also and as one, called out, "Sailor Teleport!"

Both, Melissa and Kristy watched in amazement as a blinding light flashed then disappeared, taking the Sailor Scouts with it.

"Do you think that they're going to be okay?" Kristy asked, worried about Reenie and the others.

Melissa sighed. "I don't know," she replied, "I mean, I hope that they will be, but I just don't know."


	9. Chapter 9 They're In

Chapter 9

"Had enough yet?" the king asked as he watched Trista Meiou fall to the ground. He had hit Trista countless times with dark energy blasts, each time because she refused to tell him who the Sailor Scout in pink was.

Trista's only reply to the king was a glare full of hatred as she stayed down on the ground. She was too weak to even try to get up, not to mention the fact that she had no feeling in her legs and was pretty sure that her left arm was broken. Trista was also bleeding from her forehead and both sides of her mouth. She knew that if the king hit her with any more blasts of dark energy she probably wouldn't be able to survive.

Princess, get here soon, she hoped. You're the only one who can help him. Make him see that he is not evil. Make him see that they did this to him.  
"I must say," the king began, "You are very loyal to those you do not even try to protect you."

Trista only glared at him, saying nothing.

"Or have you not noticed that none of the Sailor Scouts on the outside, especially the pink one whom you refuse to tell me the identity of, has come forth to try and help you out of this situation?"

Trista remained silent, refusing to speak.

The king shook his head at Trista's stupidity. He couldn't believe the fact that Trista would prefer being loyal to someone who obviously didn't give a damn about her. After all, had the Sailor Scout in pink cared about her, she would have been here to rescue her long ago. The king watched as Trista who for some reason decided to suddenly try struggled to get up. He watched as she bent her right arm then tried to do the same with her left. The king continued to watch as Trista Meiou, also known as Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, fell back to the floor and blinded by the pain shooting from her left arm, became unconscious.

"What the hell was that!" one of the soldiers who was guarding the gates at the back of the palace exclaimed as a blinding flash came from several yards away.

Quickly, all of the soldiers ran to the gates, trying to see what had caused the blinding flash. They were just a few feet away from the gates when suddenly several cries rang out.  
"Jupiter Lightening Bolts!"  
"Mars Fire Burn!"  
"Mars Spitfire!"  
"Destroying Love!"  
The four attacks joined together as one, blasting the gates into nothing and killing around ten of the thirty soldiers who had gathered at the gate. The other twenty soldiers had been blown back by the force of the joined attacks and were unconscious on the ground.  
"Did we destroy the cameras?" CT Sailor Jupiter asked.

Her mother nodded. "We did," she replied, pointing to broken pieces of machinery all over the ground, "Just look over there."  
"The cameras were hooked up on top of the gates," Older Sailor Mercury explained, "Therefore, when we destroyed the gates, we destroyed the cameras along with them."  
"Not very smart if you ask me," CT Sailor Moon commented as the Scouts stepped onto palace grounds. Then, "Who is this new king of Crystal Tokyo, anyways?"

The four Older Sailor Scouts shrugged.  
"You guys don't know?" Jordan asked, surprised.  
"No one knows," replied Older Sailor Venus. "No one has ever seen him. The only thing we know is what he sounds like. He never appears in public. The only way he ever makes announcements is by using the sound system he has set up around the city. After that, the media picks it up and that's how it's spread out over the world."

CT Sailor Mercury frowned. "Are you telling me that this king has never been seen by anyone?" she asked.  
"Of course he's been seen," Older Sailor Mercury told her daughter, "Just not by anyone who is not high ranking. Even most of his soldiers have never seen who their king is. They only support him because they have been told that he is Prince Diamond's son. Also, he hasn't done that bad of a job leading Nemesis as their ruler."

CT Sailor Moon shook her head. "Trust me," she said, "That's about to change. We're definitely going to bust some ass in there. Now, this is what I was thinking. Older Mercury, Older Jupiter, CT Mars, CT Venus, and Sailor S will go and rescue Alex, Michelle and Trista, while Older Mars, Older Venus, CT Sun, Jordan, CT Mercury, and CT Jupiter would come with me to go find the king."

Older Sailor Jupiter nodded. "Sounds like a good plan," she said, "We'll separate into the two groups as soon as we get into the palace. The king will probably be in the throne room so that's where you guys should head. I have a feeling that I know where they're keeping Alex, Michelle and Trista, so we'll be heading that way. Afterwards, we'll meet up with you guys in the throne room along with Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto."

CT Sailor Moon nodded. "Is that okay with everyone else?" she asked.

The ten other Sailor Scouts nodded.

"Good," she said. "Then let's go bust some Nemesis ass!"

As one, the Sailor Scouts ran towards the palace, each knowing what they had to do to get their home back.

Sitting in the cell she shared with Trista and Michelle, Alex suddenly sat up. She didn't know what it was that she had felt but something had startled her.

Quickly, Michelle ran over to her. "Is something wrong, Alex?" she asked, worried.

With her head bent, Alex shook her head no. "Nothing's wrong," she replied, gritting her teeth.  
"Then why are you in so much pain?"   
"I don't know, Michelle. The only thing that I know is that something's going on."  
"Wha-" Michelle began to ask, but suddenly bent over in pain.  
"Michelle?" Alex asked, lifting her head.  
"Alex," Michelle began, slowing lifting her head, "The symbol of Uranus; it's glowing."   
"So is yours," Alex said surprised. Why were there symbols glowing? What was affecting them for this to happen? Alex! a familiar voice suddenly called from inside her head. Then, Michelle!

Both of the Scouts looked at each other, knowing that each of them were hearing a voice inside there head that wasn't there own. Was it Trista contacting them? If so, how?

Again, the voice repeated in their heads.

Alex! Michelle! Listen! It's me, Trista. I know that you are wondering how I am doing this, and the only way that I can explain it is that as the Guardian of Time I have powers that others do not. Just like you two, as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus do. You two are the only ones who can hear me. So, please. Do not react or the soldiers will suspect something. What is happening to you, is happening because the three of us are about to join forces with the other Sailor Scouts.

And I do not mean for just this mission. I mean this is it. We are to stay here after this battle against Nemesis. Your planetary symbols are glowing because the other Sailor Scouts are coming for you, but you must understand that you are to follow their orders, not them yours or you just follow the orders that you like. For things to work out and for peace to be restored once again to Crystal Tokyo, you must listen to CT Sailor Moon, do you understand? Just think your response and I will sense it.  
Alex sighed, then wondered, Are you sure that us following this CT Sailor Moon's orders is the only way for peace to return to Crystal Tokyo?  
Meanwhile, Michelle wondered, Who is this CT Sailor Moon? Why have we not heard of her before today?   
First, I shall answer Alex's question. Yes, I am sure that following her orders is the only way for peace to return to Crystal Tokyo and in answer to Michelle's question, I shall also tell you why. CT Sailor Moon is Princess Serena, Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter.  
She has returned from the past? Alex asked surprised, but trying to keep the emotions she felt from showing on her face. She could not let the guards suspect anything.  
Yes, Trista replied back, Princess Serena has returned. If you listen to what I have told you to do, peace shall be returned to Crystal Tokyo once more and Nemesis shall no longer rule over the city.

Alex and Michelle nodded in response, both knowing that Trista was telling them the truth and that since Princess Serena was CT Sailor Moon, they would both listen to anything the new Sailor Scout told them to do.   
Trista, are you okay? Michelle thought-asked.

Both of the Sailor Scouts waited for a reply and both were surprised when after ten minutes they had gotten nothing but silence.

"Mercury Water Waves!"  
Quickly CT Sailor Mercury's attack flew towards the thirty soldiers in the hallway that would soon lead to the throne room.  
"Why do these soldiers have to get in our way?" CT Sailor Moon muttered, "I don't want to hurt anybody."

Hearing her friend say this, CT Sailor Jupiter shook her head. "It's not really your fault," CT Jupiter told Reenie. "I mean, they are the ones who came in here and took over your home. We're just taking back what was rightfully ours."  
"Not to mention. . ." CT Sailor Mercury letting her sentence trail off. She knew that the others would know what she meant.

CT Sailor Moon nodded, knowing what she meant. "I know," she began, "But "  
"But nothing," CT Sun cut her off, "Reenie, they killed our family and I, for one want to make them pay."   
"But if we can get to the king, without hurting the people who work beneath him that would be better," CT Sailor Moon told them, "I mean, I do want revenge for our parents and Crystal Tokyo, but for all we know these soldiers can be innocent people under this king's orders. Being fearful that we won't win, they choose to take his orders so that they will not have to suffer his wrath."  
"Princess," Older Sailor Venus began, "That is why we must attack them like this. We are using our less powerful attacks to hold them back or to gather them unconscious so that we can get to the king and overthrow him."

CT Sailor Moon nodded. "Let's go," she said, "The sooner we get to the king, the sooner we can finish this battle against Nemesis once and for all."

The others nodded in agreement and CT Sailor Moon turned to CT Sailor Mercury. "How much further do we have to reach the throne room?" she asked.   
"Down this corridor, then up the stairs," CT Mercury replied, typing up the palace blueprints on the computer she had that was so much like her mother's, "There's a door that leads to the throne room after that."

CT Sailor Moon nodded. "Let's go," she said and began to run down the corridor. The others followed her, knowing that they were to soon face the battle of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10 The Battle & The New King

Chapter 10

"They're not that far ahead," Older Sailor Jupiter whispered to the others following her. "Be prepared. There should be quite a few soldiers guarding them so be careful. We do not want to lose any more people in this battle against Nemesis then we already have."

CT Venus and CT Mars nodded. "Do you have any idea how many soldiers would be guarding them?" CT Venus asked.

Older Jupiter shook her head then looked to Older Mercury, who shrugged.  
"My guess would be about ten or twenty," she said, "More guarding their transformation pens. Why?"

CT Mars looked to her friend, also wanting an answer to CT Venus's question. Why was she wondering how many soldiers were going to be there? Either way they were going to have get rid of them in some way or another.  
"If we can get the soldiers out of our way without hurting them," Venus began, "Then I think that would be best. If I knew how many were out there, then I would know whether or not my Venus Love Chain would contain them all or not."

Older Jupiter nodded. That would make sense. "How many would you be able to hold with that attack?" she asked.  
"Around five soldiers per chain," CT Venus replied truthfully.

Again, Older Jupiter nodded. "Mercury, CT Mars," she began, "You two will have to go after the three transformation pens. CT Venus and I will free them, okay?"

Older Sailor Mercury nodded. "Ready?" the Older Scout in blue asked the two younger CT Sailors.

Both nodded their replies.

Older Mercury smiled. "Okay," she said, "It's time."

Quickly, the four Sailor Scouts turned the corner.  
"Quad Venus Love Chains Encircle!"

In seconds, four love chains encircled the twenty soldiers standing near the cell, five soldiers per chain just like CT Venus had said.

Jupiter looked to the younger Sailor Scout, impressed. This was the first time she had ever seen this attack, by either Sailor Venus, Older or CT.  
"It's something I've been experimenting with," CT Sailor Venus explained simply.

Jupiter nodded and quickly stole the cell key from one of the soldiers. Meanwhile down the hall, sounds of Older Sailor Mercury and CT Mars battling against a few soldiers to get to the transformation pens. Jupiter shoved the key into the cell lock and looked towards the three Sailor Scouts who were trapped inside, and frowned. There were only two of them.  
"Jupiter," Michelle began as she and Alex stood to their feet, "Trista is with the king. Something has happened. We must hurry."

Jupiter nodded and quickly unlocked the cell.

Alex looked up and down the hall, then not seeing who she expected to be there, she looked to Jupiter and asked, "Where is the princess?"   
"Upstairs," Older Sailor Mercury replied, as she and CT Sailor Mars came running towards the group, three transformation pens in hand. Quickly, Mercury tossed Alex Sailor Uranus's transformation pen and Michelle, Sailor Neptune's.

The two of them threw their hands up in the air and cried out,  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
Quickly, bright lights surrounded the two women and in less than a few seconds they had transformed into Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.  
"Come on!" Uranus told them, " We must get to the throne room as fast as we can!"

Quickly, the two Scouts began running. It took a while for the other Sailor Scouts to react. When they finally did, CT Sailor Venus tied each chain to a bar so that the soldiers could not escape, then ran after Older Sailor Jupiter, Older Sailor Mercury and CT Sailor Mars, who had already ran after Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

The Sailor Scouts, both Younger and CT, burst into the throne room, CT Sailor Moon ahead of them all.

The new king of Crystal Tokyo, turned to look at the entrance, obviously surprised and startled by these new and unexpected intruders. The king smiled when he noticed CT Sailor Moon, the pink Sailor Scout whom he had wanted to know the true identity of.  
"So, you have come for her after all," the king said, sounding as though he were amused. He looked to where the unconscious Trista Meiou lay on the ground a few feet away from him.

The pink Sailor Scout gasped. "Puu!" she exclaimed using her old friend's nickname, horrified at seeing her that way. Was she dead?  
"She is alive, if that is what worries you so, Sailor," the new king informed her.  
"What have you done to her?" demanded CT Sailor Moon worried and angry.  
"The stupid fool did not give me what I asked for," the king replied, simply. "I had to teach her a lesson. How else would she learn?"

CT Sailor Moon frowned. What could the king have wanted from Trista that he would have hurt her so badly?

As though he could read her mind, the king spoke. "If you are wondering what I wanted from her, it is very simple. I only wanted to know who you really are. As you can see, the fool stayed loyal and chose to say nothing. Of course, I can save your friends from the same pain, if you answer me. Who are you?"

CT Sailor Moon shook her head and was about to say something witty, when a groan was heard throughout the large throne room.

Immediately, all heads turned to Trista Meiou. The figure lifted her head and CT Sailor Moon noticed the dried blood at the corner of her eyes and mouth.  
"Trista?" CT Sailor Moon asked, wanting an answer as to how her friend was. Instead, Trista Meiou ignored the Sailor Scout and looked at the new king of Crystal Tokyo.  
"You know who she really is," Trista told the king. "Deep down, you know who she is and that you won't be able to hurt her."

CT Sailor Moon looked at the Guardian of Space and Time, not understanding what she meant. "What are you trying to say, Trista?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Trista looked to CT Sailor Moon and smiled. "CT Sailor Moon," she began, "Look at him and do not tell me that you do not recognize who he is."

CT Sailor Moon frowned, but looked at the man who had killed her uncle, father and mother. A couple of minutes later, she gasped.  
"What is it?" CT Sailor Jupiter asked, worried for her future queen. "What's the matter?"  
"Rodney," CT Sailor Moon gasped.  
"What are you talking about?" CT Sailor Mercury asked, confused. "Who?"

Trista Meiou smiled and nodded. "You're right, CT Moon," she said from where she lay. "He is Rodney."

CT Sailor Jupiter frowned. "Are we talking about Rodney Kirsta? Because I thought he was dead."

Trista shook her head. "So does everyone else, CT Jupiter," she said. "But that is untrue. They assumed that Rodney had died in a car accident only a couple of days after graduation because they found his car off a cliff and in the water. However, there was no body to prove that he had died but because of the car, everyone just assumed that he had died in the accident and that his body had floated away. But it hadn't. Rodney did crash his car through the guardrail however, as his car was flying through the air, one of Diamond's followers appeared and grabbed him out of the car. Rodney was brought, not to this future here and now, but to a few years after Diamond had started the war against Crystal Tokyo."

CT Sailor Mercury looked to the Guardian of Space and Time, a little bit confused. "But how and why does that make him the New King of Crystal Tokyo?" she asked.  
"Diamond knew that he wasn't going to live that long and needed someone to rule after him," Trista explained, "He needed someone from the past who would not be noticed as gone. The accident that Rodney had gotten himself into was perfect. They brainwashed him and made him forget any memories he had of living in the past and being with the Princess. They filled his mind with images of a fake childhood and filled his heart with hatred against Crystal Tokyo, Queen Serenity and King Endymion. "  
"SHUT UP!" the king yelled suddenly. He was shaking with anger as he spoke. "How DARE you say that! Diamond was my father!"

Trista shook her head and turned her attention to the new king of Crystal Tokyo. "No," she told him, "He wasn't. Your father was Johnathan Kirsta."

The king balled his fists in anger. They watched as his fists began to glow. "No," he argued, "My father was Diamond, King of Nemesis."

Trista Meiou shook her head in disagreement. "He wasn't," she told him, "And you know that."  
"No!" the king shouted, "Nooooooooooooooooo!" Lightening fast, the king's hands shot out and a stream of dark energy shot out towards Trista.   
"Trista!" CT Sailor Moon screamed. Quickly, she ran towards her friend and before Trista could speak, used her body as a shield, knowing that if the dark energy hit her friend surely, Trista would die. She was too weak from Rodney's other tortures to be able to survive the blast. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" CT Sailor Moon screamed in pain as the blast of dark energy slammed against her body.  
"CT Moon!" Trista cried at the same the other Sailor Scouts cried out, "CT Sailor Moon!"   
"Such loyalty," Rodney stated with a shake of his head.  
"NOT AGAIN!" Older Sailor Mars cried out, running towards the king at full speed. "NOT AGAINNNNNNNNNN!"

The king moved one of his hands and shot the dark energy at Older Mars who dodged the blasts and continued to run towards the king at full speed. In seconds, she had tackled Rodney to the ground. Immediately, the stream of dark energy stopped hitting CT Sailor Moon and vanished.   
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
A chain of hearts shot out of Older Venus' hands and wrapped around the king of Nemesis.

Older Mars rolled away seconds before the chain wrapped around the king.

Older Sailor Venus yanked on the chain with all her might, making the king wince in pain.

Quickly, Younger Sailor Jupiter and Younger Sailor Mercury ran to their friend's side. "Are you okay?" they both asked CT Sailor Moon.

CT Sailor Moon nodded and, with the help of her two friends, stood to her feet.

CT Sailor Sun quickly ran over and helped Trista Meiou to stand. "Thank you," Trista said. Then, "Thank you, also, CT Moon."

CT Sailor Moon nodded, then looked to Jordan, Older Sailor Mars, and Older Sailor Venus.

Older Sailor Mars and Jordan were getting ready to attack the king.

"Older Mars," CT Sailor Moon cried out. "Do not hurt him! Please! Do not hurt him!"

At this, everyone even the new king of Crystal Tokyo turned to look at her in surprise.

"You cannot mean that," Jordan said, his hand on the handle of his sword.

CT Sailor Moon nodded. "I do, Jordan," she told him, no doubt whatsoever in her voice. "Do not hurt him."  
"But he destroyed my family," Jordan argued. "He destroyed your family."

CT Sailor Moon shook her head. "That was not him," she informed Jordan. "Trista is right. That is Rodney Kirsta, not the evil mastermind of Nemesis. It is only because he is filled with dark energy and was brainwashed by Nemesis that he did those evil things. I know Rodney Kirsta, and on his own he would never have done those things."

Behind CT Sailor Moon, CT Sailor Sun sighed. "But how are we going to change him back, CT Moon?" he asked. "How?"

CT Sailor Moon bit her lip, knowing that CT Sailor Sun probably wanted Rodney changed back to normal just as much as she did. After all, CT Sun had practically been best friends with Rodney back in the past. Suddenly, an idea popped into CT Sailor Moon's head and she smiled. "Mars," she began, "Venus, do you remember when Sailor Moon was fighting against Zoicite and they were each trying to get the Rainbow Crystals?"  
"Mars would remember it more than I would," Older Sailor Venus told CT Sailor Moon, "I was not a part of the Sailor Scouts at that time. I was over in England fighting evil there."

CT Sailor Moon nodded and looked to Older Sailor Mars, the question in her eyes.

Older Sailor Mars nodded in reply. "I do remember, CT Sailor Moon," she said quietly, "Why do you ask?"  
"Do you remember how she transformed those monsters back into the people?" CT Sailor Moon asked.

Again, Older Mars nodded. "She used the Emperium Silver Crystal."  
"Do you know where that Crystal is today?"  
"Yes."  
"Where?"  
"It is with you," Older Sailor Venus spoke up.

CT Sailor Moon looked to her and frowned. "What do you mean?" How was the Crystal with her?  
"The Crystal is with you, CT Sailor Moon," Older Sailor Venus replied. "It has been from the moment that your mother passed on."  
"I don't understand," CT Sailor Moon said. "What do you mean by that?"  
"She means that the moment your mother passed away, the crystal along with the wand was automatically put into your sub-space pocket," a new and yet familiar voice explained from the doorway to the throne room.

All eyes turned towards the door, knowing who had spoken.

Older Sailor Jupiter stood in the doorway to the throne room. Behind her, CT Sailor Moon could see her sister as Sailor S, and the others. Along with two others, whom she assumed were Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. "Hello, CT Sailor Moon." Older Jupiter smiled. "Now, why are you asking about the Emperium Silver Crystal? I take it that's the king?"

She motioned to Rodney tied up in Older Venus's chain.

CT Sailor Moon nodded. "Yes," she replied. Then, "I'm asking about the Crystal, is because I have to use it."  
"Why?"   
"Because," CT Sailor Moon said, simply.

Older Jupiter looked at CT Sailor Moon, the look in her eyes telling CT Sailor Moon that she wanted more of an explanation.

CT Sailor Moon sighed. "Do you remember how back in the past Kristy Kirsta had a brother? Rodney Kirsta?"

Older Sailor Jupiter nodded.

"Earlier today I was told that Rodney had died in a car accident in the past. But he didn't. Rodney is not dead."

Older Sailor Jupiter frowned, but before she could say one word, CT Sailor Moon continued quickly, "Rodney is the king of Nemesis and the new king of Crystal Tokyo."

At this, Older Jupiter's eyes grew in surprise.

CT Sailor Moon smiled a sad smile and told her friend's mother, "And that is why I need the Crystal. I know that my mother used the Crystal back when you guys were battling against Zoicite to turn monsters back into their human selves. Well, I know that Rodney is not evil. I know that had he been himself, he would never have done those things. The only reason why he did those things is because Nemesis has brainwashed him to think that he was or is Diamond's son, therefore prince or king of Nemesis. Because of that, he wanted revenge against us. But he's not really like that. I know that the Crystal can change Rodney back into his normal self, as it did those people long ago."

Older Sailor Jupiter sighed. A sigh that CT Sailor Moon knew all too well. Older Jupiter didn't approve of her plan.  
"I don't think that would be wise," Older Jupiter told CT Moon. "How do we know that he wouldn't fake it, then seek revenge on us or you later on in the future? The best thing would be to just finish him off here and now. You don't have to take part in his actual destruction if you'd rather not."

CT Sailor Moon turned to look at Trista. The look in Trista's eyes told her what she needed to do. "No," CT Sailor Moon ordered as Older Jupiter began to take a step towards Rodney.

The Sailors turned to look at CT Moon.

"Yes, CT Moon?" Older Jupiter asked, innocently.  
"Do not even think about it, Jupiter," CT Sailor Moon ordered, her voice sharp. "We are not going to kill him. I am going to use the Silver Crystal on him."  
"That would not be wise " Older Jupiter began, but CT Sailor Moon cut her off.  
"I don't care," she interrupted her mother's friend, "It is a direct order. As " she quickly turned to look at Trista who smiled and nodded, then quickly turned to look at Older Jupiter "Queen of Crystal Tokyo and daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity, I am ordering you to not kill him. Do not even lay a hand on him. I am going to use the Crystal to change him back."

As she spoke, her tone was not one full of anger but of calm. CT Sailor Moon closed her eyes and a bright light flashed. The flash of light lasted for only a few seconds. Once it had disappeared, Queen Serena of Crystal Tokyo and daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity stood in the place of CT Sailor Moon.

Seeing this, the king's eyes widened. "YOU!" he cried out in anger, struggling against Venus's Love Chain.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus ran past Older Sailor Jupiter, towards the king. They could not allow him to reach Queen Serena if he escaped. Older Venus pulled harder on the chain, tightening it.  
"Uranus, Neptune," Queen Serena began, "Step back. Do not come any closer."  
"But " Sailor Neptune started.

Queen Serena raised her hand to stop Neptune from saying anything more and quickly reached into her sub-space pocket, pulling out the wand along with the Crystal. She stepped away from CT Mercury and CT Jupiter so that she was standing a couple of feet in front of them. Enough so that both of the CT Sailor Scouts would not be affected by the power from the wand. Queen Serena pointed the end of the wand and the crystal towards Rodney, and cried, "Moooooooooon Healllllllllllling Activationnnnn!" Immediately, a stream of light energy burst towards the king of Nemesis.  
"Venus! Let go of the chain!" Trista called out.

Older Venus let go of the chain that bound the king. Seconds later the light energy from the Silver Crystal hit the king, making him cry out in agony.

Queen Serena placed her other hand on the handle of the wand and closed her eyes. She hated hearing the sounds of Rodney's agonized screams but she knew that it was for the best. After all, it was either this or his death and that was something that she knew she couldn't bear. She couldn't watch him die knowing that something could have been done to help save him.

Queen Serena felt her knees go weak but stayed standing. She wasn't going to drop to her knees. Not now. She had to finish the job. She just had to.

You can do this, Reenie, a familiar voice suddenly spoke to her inside of her head.

We are right beside you, a second voice spoke.

Suddenly, Queen Serena felt two pairs of hands grasp hers and strengthen her hold on the wand. She opened her eyes and narrowed them in determination, knowing who was at her side. Her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity and her grandmother, Queen Serenity had come to give her strength. Just as Queen Serenity had done for Neo-Queen Serenity so many times in the past. Queen Serena stood straighter and tightened her hands on the wand. She had to complete Rodney's transformation back to his old self before she allowed herself to give in. Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand touch hers, and knew, even before the voice spoke, who it was that was beside her now.  
"We're here," Sailor S said to her older sister.  
"You can do this," Sailor Sun encouraged his queen and cousin as he placed his hand on her other arm.

Queen Serena smiled, knowing that neither of them knew that Neo-Queen Serenity and Queen Serenity were also beside them, lending her strength.

Queen Serena and the Sailor Scouts watched as a cloud of black energy came bursting out of Rodney.

Suddenly, Rodney's agonized screams stopped and he fell unconscious. The black energy hovered above Rodney for a few seconds then shot towards Queen Serena. The black energy made contact and immediately, the queen lost consciousness and collapsed.


	11. Chapter 11 Help Is On The Way

Chapter 11

"Raye, do you see anything?" Serena asked, from where she sat in-between Darien and Amy.

Raye was sitting in front of everybody, only a few feet away from the fire while the other Scouts, along with Darien and Jordan were sitting all in a row several feet behind her. "Pain," Raye said, as though in a trance, "Reenie's hurt. They can't wake her."

Hearing this, Serena gasped. What was wrong with her future daughter?

"Something is warring inside of her. Evil. Good. I can't tell which one is winning."

Serena bit her lip and looked to Darien, worry in her eyes. What was the matter with her future daughter? What had happened to her?

"What is the matter with her?" Kara asked Amy anxiously, who had just finished examining Queen Serena.

The others in the room were also waiting for the answer. What had happened to Queen Serena in the fight?

It was hours later and she had still not awoken. Things had died down almost immediately after the black energy had gone out of Rodney. The Nemesis guards had faded away into smoke and the dark clouds that had covered the skies of planet Earth and Crystal Tokyo had disappeared, and the sun was shining once more.

The only problem now was that Queen Serena still hadn't woken up. Rodney had awoken an hour after the fight, and was resting peacefully in the Palace Hospital, which was two floors down. Queen Serena had been placed in her own room, and all the medical technology that could possibly help to diagnose her had been brought there.

Amy shrugged in reply. "Honestly, princess," she began, "I can't find anything wrong with her other than her being exhausted. But that was to be expected because she used the Crystal. The thing is, Queen Serena is not just regaining her strength from it being drained by the Crystal. Something happened to her in trying to change Rodney back to his normal self. None of the medical equipment or technology that we have here can find any thing wrong with her, expect that she's exhausted. I don't know what's the matter with her, princess. I'm sorry."

Alex walked over to Amy. "So you don't know what's wrong with our queen?" she asked.  
"Correct."

Alex nodded, then said, "Perhaps Hotaru and the Healers will know."   
"Hotaru?" Kenneth asked, not knowing who these people were.

Michelle nodded and answered, "Hotaru is Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of Destruction. She also has powers to heal the sick. She went to study with the Healers to try to make her powers as a healer stronger."   
"But how can they heal someone, when they don't know what's wrong?" Kara asked.  
"The Healers are five very select individuals who have the power to not only heal the physical wounds that a person is suffering from, but the spiritual wounds as well," Trista explained. "They can heal the wounds that we cannot see."  
"How do we contact these Healers?" Lillian asked, wondering why their parents had told them nothing about these people.  
"I have a feeling that we won't need to," Lita said. "The Healers have always shown up when they were needed, not when they were contacted."

Trista nodded. "Lita's right," she said. "The Healers seem to know when they are needed. It's as if they have an attraction to the injured. They'll show up."

Amy sighed. "For Queen Serena's sake," she began, "I hope it's soon." She did not want to be too melodramatic and scare the younger Sailor Scouts but Amy knew that they knew she was telling the truth. Their queen did not have that much time to live.

"Something is wrong," Audiana Trinta, the leader of the Healers, said.

The five Healers and Hotaru Tomoe sat in a circle, in the middle of a large garden on the planet Iounda.

At Audiana's sudden announcement, Miceff Loand asked, "What?"  
"Something is wrong on Earth," Audiana stated, looking to the others and standing to her feet, "In your hometown, Hotaru."  
"In Crystal Tokyo?" Hotaru gasped, afraid that it was one of her friends.

Audiana nodded.  
"Then we should go there?" Statel Gound asked, also standing to her full height of 6'9.

Audiana nodded. "Yes," the leader of the Healers replied, "Right away. I fear that whoever this person is, they are in quite a bit of trouble."

Immediately, the others stood.  
"I will carry you, Hotaru," Josiah Coglua told the Sailor Scout as they began to walk towards the cliff.   
"Thank you, Josiah." Hotaru knew that she had to be carried because unlike the Healers, she did not have wings which allowed her to soar above the land. These wings would allow the Healers to reach Earth faster then the Communication Doorway because while the Communication Doorway on Iounda took almost a week to set up a link to Earth, the Healers could reach Earth easily in a few days by flight.  
"Do not be frightened, Hotaru," Audiana warned in a friendly voice. "The cliff drop is steep but it helps us gain speed and makes it easier for us to fly."

Hotaru nodded. She wasn't too fond of heights but in the past few years she had spent studying with the Healers she had learned to overcome many of her fears.

Audiana, being the leader of the Healers, walked off the edge of the cliff first.

Miceff waited until he saw Audiana fly back up and past the cliff before he stepped off.  
"Remember Hotaru," Josiah began, "There is nothing to be frightened of."

Yeah, but you're not the one without the wings, Hotaru thought but kept it to herself. She watched as Miceff joined Audiana in the sky then as Statel stepped off the cliff edge. Hotaru took a deep breath, knowing that Josiah would be the next of the Healers to step off the cliff. Her knowledge was proved true as Josiah turned to her and asked, "Are you ready, Hotaru?"

Hotaru smiled at him and nodded. "I'm ready," she said, knowing that although she was afraid she also knew that she couldn't wait to feel how flying felt like (or at least the closest thing she could ever come to it).

Josiah smiled and wrapped his arms securely around Hotaru's waist.

Hotaru hid her smile. In the past few years that she had lived with the Healers and learned their ways, Josiah had come to mean a lot to her. And although the two of them had never discussed it, she was almost certain that Josiah felt the same about her.

It didn't take long for Statel to join Miceff and Audiana up in the air. She felt Josiah take in a deep breath and smiled. It was their turn now.

They walked towards the cliff, Hotaru in front of Josiah. They walked off the cliff and Hotaru held a back a scream as they free-fell several hundred feet.   
"Do not worry," Josiah whispered in Hotaru's ear as they continued to free-fall. She turned her head to see if he was serious.

Josiah smiled lovingly at her. "Hotaru, I have done this many times before," he tried to reassure her. "You are safe with me." Quickly, he spread out his wings and immediately, Hotaru felt the pull of the updrafts lifting them higher. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of soaring above the ground for the first time in her life and also knowing that this was probably going to be her last.  
"Josiah," Hotaru began, once they were several feet away from Audiana, Miceff, and Statel, "Can you tell who is injured on Crystal Tokyo?"  
"You are worried that it is one of your friends?" he asked knowingly.

Hotaru nodded. "I am. My friends are also Sailor Scouts. When I left Crystal Tokyo four years ago, things were. . . well, things were peaceful. Queen Serenity had just destroyed Nemesis and Prince Diamond. Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and I arrived a day too late. We never got to help in that battle. I came here two days after we went back to Crystal Tokyo. There was nothing left for us to do, and I wanted to learn more about how to use my healing powers. However, a lot can change in four years. I still remember that time two and a half years ago when Audiana felt that something was wrong back in Crystal Tokyo, but the feeling quickly disappeared. That meant that whoever was injured became better by herself. I am worried that one of my friends has become seriously injured now. So badly injured that they need the help of the Healers."  
Josiah sighed. "Then I am sorry, Hotaru," he said sadly. "I do not yet have the power to sense who is injured this far away. Neither do any of the other Healers. Audiana, however, would be the first person to know who was injured. Our powers are as strong as our rank. Audiana has the strongest powers out of us five, therefore, she is the leader. Miceff is second and so on..."

Hotaru nodded to show Josiah that she had understood what he was talking about. "How close to Earth do we have to be for Audiana to sense who it is?" she asked.  
"Not very," Josiah told her, "We just have to get out of this galaxy range which should take us about two hours."

Hotaru nodded, knowing that they were going to have to stop talking. To leave Iounda, the Healers needed to reach near supersonic speed and Hotaru knew that Josiah would need to concentrate to do that. After all, reaching that speed was not easy.

Hotaru could feel Josiah reaching the supersonic speed and put her hands over her ears. Less than twenty seconds later, the Healers had left Iounda and were on there way out of their galaxy range and towards Earth.


	12. Chapter 12 Can She Hold On Until Then?

Chapter 12

"Reenie," Lillian begged her queen and friend, "Please come back. We don't want to lose you." The Sailor Scout sat in a chair by Reenie's bedside, holding Reenie's hands as if that could somehow stop her friend from dying. Stop her lifeforce from leaving her body. Tears threatened to spill from Lillian's eyes as she stared at her friend, lying unconscious on the bed. Quickly, she wiped them away. Crying would not help Reenie. "Kara has already lost her mother and father," Lillian said sadly, struggling to hold back tears, "She can't lose you too, Reenie. She just can't."  
"You can't guilt her back, Lillian," a familiar voice whispered, a voice filled with sorrow and sadness. "I know because I've tried."

Not expecting anyone else, Lillian turned to see Raye Hino otherwise known as Sailor Mars standing in the doorway.

"Trust me. It didn't work on her mother, and it won't work on Reenie." Raye walked over so that she was standing beside Lillian. Both of them stared down at the unconscious Reenie.  
"I know that, Miss Hino," Lillian said, "It's just that. . ."

Raye put her hand on Lillian's shoulder, trying to comfort the child. "I understand," she said, "But, you also need your rest. It is past midnight."

Lillian looked at the clock on the wall and noticed, in shock, that Raye was right. It was almost one in the morning. "But Reenie " Lillian began to ask, but Raye cut her off.  
"Will be okay until morning," the older Scout informed her. "She will not be alone. Amy, Mina or I will be here with her."

Raye caught the question that showed in Lillian's eyes, Why hadn't Raye mentioned her mother?

"Your mom is watching for the Healers and Hotaru. We do not know when they are going to arrive. Now go. You need your sleep. You cannot do anything more for Reenie."

Lillian nodded, stood up and walked out of the room.

Raye sighed and took her place in the chair. She couldn't believe that it was happening again.

Not if the Healers get here, Raye reminded herself, It might be able to avoided if the Healers get here in time.

The older Scout took hold of Reenie's hands, not wanting the same fate to happen to her as it had to her mother.

You are not going to die, she told herself, I wasn't able to protect your mother, but I will protect you.

Sailor Pluto stood in the doorway, staff in hand, looking at Raye. She could not help but feel sorry for her. She knew what Raye must be going through. First losing Serena and now, she might be losing Reenie.

I wish I could help you with your pain, Pluto thought, hating to see her friend suffer. I wish I could tell you what was to come, but I can't. You must learn as the others do.

Pluto watched as Raye continued to hold Reenie's hands. She could almost feel Raye's sadness. Quickly, Sailor Pluto turned and quietly walked away. She knew that if Raye saw her, the Sailor Scout would ask Pluto to tell her what was going to happen to Reenie, and while Pluto knew that she could not tell Raye, she also knew that there was no way she'd be able not tell her once she saw the pain in Raye's eyes.

To avoid that confrontation, Pluto walked away from Queen Serena's doorway, fighting against the little voice in her brain that told her to tell Raye what was going to happen.

Amy sat in her room, staring out the window, unable to believe what had happened to Reenie. She looked at the gardens that Queen Serenity had created and shook her head in sadness. She had done everything she could for her friend's daughter, she only hoped it was enough to keep Reenie alive until the Healers could get to her.

If not, I'm so sorry, Serenity, Amy apologized.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she never even noticed when a familiar man stepped into her room. Quietly, he walked towards the woman he loved, glad to finally be with her again after two and a half years. When he was only a few feet away from Amy, he placed his left hand on her shoulder. Not expecting anyone else, Amy jumped.  
"Sorry, Amy," he apologized. He hadn't wanted to scare her.

Amy smiled at him sadly and turned back to looking out the window, at the garden. "It's okay, Greg," she said, the sadness she felt showing in her voice. "I was just " she paused for a moment "thinking."

Greg nodded. He didn't need to ask Amy what she was thinking about. He already knew. Greg placed his right hand on her other shoulder, hoping that his gesture might give a little comfort to his wife.

Amy sighed and leaned her head against Greg's broad chest. As she did so, a single tear slid down her cheek. "I miss her, Greg," she whispered, holding back her tears.

Greg nodded. "I know," he whispered to Amy. "I miss her, too."  
"And now the same thing might be happening to Reenie," she said, twin tears sliding down her cheeks.  
"Not if the Healers get first," Greg reminded the love of his life.  
"True," Amy admitted. There was only the sound of the crickets coming from the garden for a few seconds, then she said, "I just can't stand thinking that the same thing that happened to Serena is going to happen to Reenie. I mean, neither of them deserved this."

Greg sighed. "True. But Amy none of you deserved to have your lives turned upside down when you learned that you were Sailor Scouts."

Amy shook her head. "That was different, Greg."  
"How was that different? Every time you guys went out and fought against evil, you risked your lives. That was what came with the job. I think Queen Serenity knew and so does Queen Serena. I mean, how many times did you, Raye, Mina, or Lita put your lives at risk for the good of the world without caring what would happen to yourselves? You guys knew what had to be done and you guys did it. Or did you think I would forget about all the battles you've told me about? You told me about your guys' battle against Beryl. You guys all died and, with the magic of the Silver Emperium Crystal, were brought back to life thank goodness."

Amy stayed silent, knowing that what Greg was saying was true. Every time they had gone to fight against Neflyte, Jadeite, Zoisite, or Malachite they had risked their lives. They had died several times along the way, but with the help of the Crystal, they had been brought back to life to defend the world once more against evils that most people could not even imagine.

After a few minutes, Greg said, "You know I'm right, Amy. Serenity fought against Prince Diamond not knowing whether or not she would win. Fortunately, she defeated him. Unfortunately, she could not win against Rodney. But she still fought against him. Even when she knew that she couldn't win, she didn't give up. I think Queen Serena knew that she had the same responsibility. And if I understand correctly, she loved Rodney in the past, didn't she? Before Diamond brain-washed him into thinking that he was his son."

Amy nodded. Reenie had loved Rodney, just as Serena had loved Endymion: with all her heart.

"Queen Serena knew who Rodney really was. She knew that he wasn't really evil and that Diamond had brain-washed him. Queen Serena also knew that she could save him, just as you and Sailor Moon saved me when Zoisite removed the Rainbow Crystal from inside of me, remember?"

Again, Amy nodded. She remembered that day clearly. Back then, Greg had believed that destiny had already been laid out for them and that they could not fight it or change it. But after Sailor Moon had changed him back to his normal human-self he had no longer believed that.

"Sailor Moon used the Crystal on me because she knew that inside I wasn't really that monster. Queen Serena knew that Rodney wasn't really as evil as he seemed. She knew that the evil and hatred that Nemesis had filled his heart with was what made him so evil. She also knew that she could change that. And she did."

Both of them were silent for a while after that.

Amy thought about what Greg had just said. She knew that everything he had said was true. Reenie had risked her life to save Rodney because deep down in her heart, she knew that he wasn't really as evil as he seemed. Amy knew that Reenie had known what she had been doing. She remembered Serena telling Reenie that whenever she used the Emperium Crystal that it would tire her out and that if she used it for too long, that she would die. But Reenie wasn't dying from energy loss. She was dying because something evil was slowly killing her from the inside out. The evil that had lived inside of Rodney, Amy knew. The evil that had possessed him. The good inside of Reenie was too strong for the evil to overtake it, so instead it was slowly killing her.

Amy could no longer hold back the tears that had been threatening to overflow for the past few hours. She turned her gaze away from the garden and, burying her face inside Greg's chest, let the tears fall freely.

Greg wrapped his arms around Amy, wishing he could take her pain away somehow. He sighed and stared down at Amy.

Queen Serena has to be okay, Greg thought. She just has to. I don't know how Amy'll be able to live otherwise.

Kara sat on the couch by her window, staring out into the gardens that her mother had so carefully created so many years ago. As she stared out at the large garden, she couldn't help but think how unfair fate was being to her and her family. She had lost both of her parents two and a half years ago, along with her uncle, Kenneth's father. Now she might be losing her sister. The only connection that she had to her parents. Tears fell from Kara's eyes as she realized this. If Reenie died, then she would have to rule Crystal Tokyo. She knew that she wasn't prepared for that.

Reenie was brought up to be queen, not me, she thought sadly, starring at the hibiscus that grew in the Royal Garden. She can't die! She just can't! I can't lose anyone else! Reenie, please don't die! I don't know what I'd do if you did!

Kenneth laid on his bed, looking at a photograph that had been taken several years before Reenie, Kara, and he had gone to the past. In the picture they all looked so happy. He remembered that it had been taken two years before Prince Diamond had first attacked Crystal Tokyo. Kenneth looked at the picture. Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Reenie, Kara, his father (King Terence), and himself all smiled out at him. Kenneth could remember that day clearly. He and Reenie had just turned seven and Kara had been born only several weeks before. Kenneth bit his lip, hating to think that they would never have another opportunity for a family photo like this one. He still couldn't believe that his father, aunt, and uncle were gone. And now he might be losing one of his cousins. Reenie. One of his last connections to his family.

Kenneth shook his head, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He hadn't cried in so long. Not even when Reenie had told him that his father had been killed. But now the tears were too strong, his sorrow too great. Kenneth could no longer hold back those tears. Against his own will, the tears flowed and landed on the picture frame, his only memory of a happier time.

Lita stood on the palace balcony, awaiting the arrival of the Healers. She looked at her watch and sighed when she realized that it was almost two in the morning. She and the others had no idea when the Healers were to arrive at the palace, because they had no idea when the Healers had sensed Queen Serena's illness.  
"Your Highness!" One of the guards from the Communication Room came running out onto the balcony. "Your Highness!"

Lita turned to face the guard. "What is it?" she asked, wondering what the guard was so excited about.

Smiling, the guard replied, "Six blips of energy appeared on our radar near Pluto."   
"The Healers?"

The guard nodded. "We think so."  
"How long until they reach Crystal Tokyo?"

The guard shrugged. "We suspect ten hours, maybe ten and a half."  
"That soon?" Lita was surprised.

Again, the guard nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. They are coming towards Earth with amazing speed."

Lita nodded. "Thank you," she said to him.  
"Are you not going to go inside for some rest, Your Highness?" he asked, when it seemed that she was going to stay outside.

Lita shook her head. "Not now," she told him. "Maybe later."   
"Are you sure, Your Highness?"

Lita nodded. "Quite."  
"Very well, then," the guard said and walked back inside the palace.  
Lita leaned against the balcony railing and sighed in relief. The Healers were ten and a half hours away from Earth and Crystal Tokyo. That meant that they would get here in time to save Queen Serena's life.

We will not fail you this time, Serenity, Lita thought, looking out at the night sky. Queen Serena will make it!

She sighed, then after a minutes or so, turned and headed back inside to inform the Elder Scouts of the good news.

Mina was walking down the hall towards Queen Serena's bedroom. It was her turn to relieve Raye. She yawned and looked at her watch to see the time. Almost two-thirty in the morning, she realized. Mina was about to turn into the queen's room when she noticed a familiar figure walking rapidly down the hall towards her. She stopped and tried to recognize who it was. A few seconds later, she smiled as she was the short pony-tail swish back and forth as the person walked towards her.

Lita, she knew. Then, she wondered, Why is she not waiting on the balcony for the Healers to arrive?  
"Mina!" the tall Scout called when she was only several feet away.  
"What's up?" Mina asked, wondering why Lita had the smile on her face.  
"I have goods. The Healers are supposed to arrive here in about nine and a half to ten hours."

At this, Mina's jaw dropped. "That early?" she asked, astounded.

Lita nodded. "I know," she said, "It surprised me, too. My guess is that Iounda was near their galaxy border. Our galaxy is right next to theirs, after all."

Mina nodded. Considering the speeds at which the Healers were able to fly at, what Lita was saying made sense. "That's fantastic, Lita!"

Lita nodded in agreement. "I thought so, too," she said. "Now I just need to tell Amy and Raye."  
"You're not going to tell our daughters or Kara and Kenneth?" Mina asked, surprised.   
"I'm going to," Lita informed Mina. "I just want to wait for them to wake up. I think they need some rest."

Mina nodded, understanding Lita's logic, but if she knew the Younger Scouts as well as she thought she did, then she knew that they were probably all up in their room, worrying about Queen Serena.

"Is Raye in there?" the tall Scout asked, motioning inside the room.

Mina nodded. "Yeah. I was just going to relieve her from her shift."

Lita nodded. "Would you mind telling her about the Healers? This way I can go tell Ames the good news."  
"No problem. You go tell Amy."

Lita nodded and continued to walk in the direction Mina had just come from while Mina walked inside Queen Serena's room.

Hearing soft footsteps, Raye turned her head to see who had entered. It was Mina. From the expression on Mina's face, Raye could tell that something had changed.  
"Mina, what is it?" Raye asked, curious to know what had changed.  
"Lita knows when the Healers are supposed to arrive here," Mina told Raye excitedly.   
"Really?"

Mina nodded. "Yeah. She thinks that they're going to arrive in about nine and a half to ten hours."  
"That soon?"  
"I know. I thought the same thing. Lita thinks that Iounda must have been near their galaxy border, and considering the fact that our galaxy is right next to theirs. . ."

Raye nodded her head, understanding what Mina was telling her. "Does Amy know yet?" she asked. "I know how worried she is about Queen Serena."  
"Lita went to go tell her," Mina replied.

Raye nodded.

"And I suggest that you get to your room and get some sleep. Even two hours of sleep are better than none."

Raye nodded, patted Reenie's hand, then got out of the chair and walked out of the room.

Immediately, Mina went and sat down in the chair next to Reenie's beside.

Nine and a half hours to wait, Reenie, the newly brunette Scout thought. Can you hold on until then?

Knock! Knock! Surprised by the knocking sound, Greg turned his head to look at the door and Amy lifted her tear-stained face.  
"Amy, are you in there?" a familiar voice asked.

Greg looked at his wife, to see what she wanted him to tell Lita.

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.  
"We're in here, Lita," Greg called.

The door swung open and Lita walked inside. As soon as she saw Amy's face, she felt like she had walked in on something private. She looked at the ground and Greg asked, "What is it, Lita? Is something wrong?"

Lita lifted her head and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Greg," she replied, "I just thought that Amy and you would be interested to know that the Healers are scheduled to arrive here in about nine and a half hours."

Hearing this, Amy's eyes lit up. "Are you serious, Lita?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

Lita nodded. "I'm completely serious, Ames," the tall Scout reassured her friend, "Julian was monitering the radar. About an hour ago, six blips appeared on the screen near Pluto."

Amy frowned. "Six?" she said, not sure she heard correctly.  
"I think they may be bringing Hotaru back home," Lita replied, "That's the only explanation I have."

Amy nodded. "That makes sense," she said, "Hotaru has been gone for a long time."  
"For four years," Lita agreed, "She doesn't even know about anything that happened with the new Nemesis."   
"Things are definitely going to shock her," Greg said.   
"Yeah," Amy said, not really thinking about. Then to Lita, "Who is with Reenie now?"  
"Mina," the green Sailor Scout replied, "She and Raye just changed shifts. Mina's telling Raye about the Healers."  
"Should we tell the children?" Amy asked.  
"I was thinking after they wake up," Lita said.

Amy smiled. "Do you really think any of them are sleeping?" she asked, "I mean, they're all worried about Reenie. I know if I were one of them that I wouldn't be able to sleep."  
"You aren't one of them and you still can't sleep, honey," Greg said, lovingly. Amy chose to ignore him.

Lita smiled at them. Andrew had often joked around with her like that. The smile disappeared from her face as she realized that Andrew no longer could joke around with her. Quickly, she changed the subject back to the kids.  
"You're right, Amy," Lita agreed, "Maybe we should tell them now."  
"I know that Lillian isn't sleeping," Greg told Lita, "I ran into her on my way here to Amy's room. She was just leaving Queen Serena's room. From the look on her face, I think she would have rather stayed by the queen's side."

Lita sighed sadly, knowing how close her daughter was to Reenie. She knew that Lillian would be happy to hear the news about the Healers.  
"I'm going to go tell her then," she told Greg and Amy.  
"We'll tell the others," Greg said, knowing that it was going to take Lita a while to explain to her daughter.

Lita nodded her thanks and left their room.  
"We should go too," Greg suggested.

Amy nodded. "You go ahead, Greg," she told her husband, "I'm going to wash my eyes. I don't want the kids to know that I was crying."

Greg nodded in understanding and quickly left the room.

Amy sighed, got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her private bathroom to clear away any signs that she had been crying.


	13. Chapter 13 Waiting

Chapter 13

"Raye, what do you mean?" Serena asked, worried, "Good and evil warring inside of Reenie? What do you mean by that? What is wrong with my daughter!" By now, Serena was practically hysterical.

Raye sighed and opened her eyes. "I don't know," she replied, wishing she hadn't seen what she had seen in the Sacred Fire. "I can only see some things and I told you what I saw in the Sacred Fire. Pain. Suffering. Good and evil battling inside of Reenie. I couldn't see which one was winning. I'm sorry, Serena, but I can't give you the answers you want."

Serena stood and started to walk towards Raye, rage in her eyes. She wanted answers and she wanted them NOW! Before she could even take two steps, Darien stood and grabbed her arm.  
"Serena, sit down," he told her. "You know that sometimes Raye sees incomplete visions in the Sacred Fire. Raye only knows what the Sacred Fire lets her see. Unfortunately, it didn't let her see what is wrong with Reenie. If it was important, don't you think that Sailor Pluto would contact us?"

Serena turned around and launched her anger at Darien. "What if she can't, Darien! What if something is the matter with Pluto and Reenie, huh? Then what!"  
"Serena, clam down," Lita ordered, standing to her full height. "Raye already told you that she can't sense anything else. I think she would sensed something if Pluto was hurt or injured, just like she sensed that something is wrong with Reenie. Personally, I don't think anything is wrong with Pluto."  
"You'd be right on that one, Lita," an unfamiliar voice said out of nowhere.

The entire group turned around to look at the doors that led to the room, which was where the voice had come from.

Standing in the doorway were two unfamiliar women. They were several years older than the rest of the Sailor Scouts. The one on the right had aqua-marine hair that was just a little past the shoulder, while the one on the left had short blonde hair, cut in a style that suited a man more than a woman.  
"Who the hell are you?" Raye asked, voicing the question the others were all wondering.

The one with the aqua-marine hair smiled. "We are from the future," she replied in the same unfamiliar voice, letting the other Sailor Scouts know that she was the one who had spoken earlier.

The other woman nodded. "Michelle is right. Pluto sent us here to bring you back to the future."  
"Is it because of Reenie?" Serena asked, a pleading look in her eyes. "Can you tell us what is the matter with her? Is she going to be alright?"  
"In one way, that is why we have come back in time," the one named Michelle replied. "Bu, we can't tell you what's the matter with her or whether or not she's going to be alright."  
"Hang on a second," Darien said, holding up his right hand to stop anyone else from speaking. "First answer Raye's question. You said that you two are from the future, but who are you? And what connection do you have to the Sailor Scouts and Reenie, anyways?"   
"Alex, care to answer that one?" Michelle asked her companion.  
"We are two of the four Outer Sailor Scouts," Alex replied looking directly at Darien. The look in her eyes suggested that he should have already known that.  
"Michelle, what do you mean that in 'one way' that is why you two have come back in time?" Amy asked.

Michelle smiled sheepishly and replied, "We have come back in time because of Reenie, but we have also come back in time to make sure that you do not go to the future too soon."

Serena frowned.  
"What do you mean by that?" Jordan asked, not understanding what Michelle meant.  
"If I'm guessing correctly," Michelle began, "Then Serena was just going to try and contact Sailor Pluto to see what was wrong with her future daughter. When she learned what was wrong with Reenie, she was going to ask Pluto to take her to the future to be by Reenie's side, am I right?"

Immediately all eyes turned to Serena, who blushed and nodded.

Alex smiled at Michelle.  
"But what's wrong with Serena contacting Sailor Pluto?" Terence asked.  
"Nothing," Alex replied, "At the right time."

Mina was about to open her mouth to say something, but before Mina could even get one word out, Alex informed the group, "Look, if you guys want to know the truth, that's all we really know. Pluto didn't give us all the information, either. Besides, that's all you need to know for now. You can wait to find out the rest until we bring you to the future."  
"Which will be...?" Mina asked.

Alex looked to Michelle for the answer. She knew that their was a time difference between the past and the future, she just wasn't sure which was ahead and which one was behind.  
"Raye, when does your concert finish tonight?" Michelle asked the raven-haired Scout.  
"Eleven o'clock," Raye replied, "Why?"

The aqua-marine haired Scout ignored Raye's question and to Mina's question, replied, "Eleven thirty, at Raye's."  
"Everyone got that?" Alex asked. When everyone nodded, she said, "Good. Now Michelle and I have to get going. We'll catch you guys later. See ya." And as suddenly as they had appeared at the door, the two Outer Scouts were gone.  
"Well, that was certainly weird," Lita stated once Michelle and Alex were gone.

"I cannot believe that she is going to be Neo-Queen Serenity," Alex said as she and Michelle drove away from the Cherry Hill Temple in Alex's yellow sports car.  
"People change, Alex," Michelle laughed.  
"That much?"

Michelle smiled. "I guess so."

Alex shook her head in amazement. They had been standing outside the doorway long enough to hear Serena's reaction to whatever it was that Raye had told them. Sailor Uranus could see some resemblance to Serena's future self in the way that she cared about Reenie but other than that, there were very few. Their queen was so calm and rarely spoke with a raised voice. Completely different from what they had seen from Serena.   
"Now I can actually believe Raye's stories about the things Queen Serenity did before she became the Queen of Crystal Tokyo," Alex said, smiling.

Michelle laughed and Alex continued to drive… where?

Neither of them had any clue.

Sailor Pluto had arranged for Alex and Michelle to get tickets to see Raye in concert later that night, so that was where they were going to have to go in a few hours, but for now, they had free time. . . time to do whatever they wished. Something that was rare for them in Crystal Tokyo.

Lillian Kino lay on her bed, staring at the white ceiling and thinking about her best friend and new queen. She couldn't believe that she might be losing someone again. She had already lost her father and now. . . her best friend?

Lillian sighed. Like her mother, Lita Kino, the Sailor Scout rarely cried. Even at her father's funeral, she had not cried. Lillian had sat staring at the casket, the grief she felt clearly etched on her face. Only one person had ever seen Lillian Kino cry: Reenie Serenity Tsukino Chiba, otherwise known as Queen Serena of the Earth.

Reenie had been walking in the gardens mindlessly when she had heard weeping, weeping that had sounded so heart-wrenching that she knew she could not just walk away. She had to do something to help this person who was, clearly, suffering a great pain.

Thus, Reenie had walked towards the sound and had found her best friend, Lillian Kino, sobbing hysterically. Without even thinking, the princess had run to her friend's side and tried to comfort her, but Lillian could not be comforted. Her grief was too painful. She had already kept it cooped up for so long. She had not cried at the funeral and now, months later, she could no longer hold back the tears she needed to shed, the grief that she needed to let out. Reenie had pulled her friend onto her lap and, as Lillian continued to sob for the father she so dearly missed and could never get back, rocked her friend back and forth as her mother had done for her whenever she had cried.

Finally, hours later, Lillian had stopped sobbing and she and Reenie had talked for several more hours about how Lillian felt about losing her father.

Lillian remembered that day clearly. That was the day that the two of them had become as close as they were today. Before that, Lillian had always been the closest of the four Sailor Scouts to Reenie, whom Reenie had always confided everything in. But after that day, they had become best friends.

The first day I ever let anyone see inside my soul, Lillian thought. She had never even confided in her mother about anything that important.

Reenie, please don't die! Lillian begged silently with her eyes closed, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

But like the death of her father, the possibility of the death of her best friend was grief too great for Lillian to hold back. Slowly, the tears began to slide down her cheeks. She bit lip to stop from sobbing. She knew that people were walking by her bedroom and she did not want them to hear her crying.

Lita Kino approached her daughter's bedroom and was about to knock, her hand inches away from the door, when she heard something that she had never heard coming from her daughter before. From inside Lillian's room, Lita could hear the faint sound of crying. "Lillian?" Lita asked, deciding not to knock on her daughter's door after all but to wait and see if her daughter replied.

There was silence for about a minute or so, then the reply, "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Lita asked.

Again, silence for a minute or so, then a very quiet "yes".

Lita opened the door and entered her daughter's bedroom.

Knowing her mother was about to enter her room, Lillian sat up and wiped her eyes. The door opened and Lita walked inside, concern for her daughter clearly showing on her face.

"Lillian," Lita said, looking at her daughter for some sign that Lillian had been crying.

Lillian turned her head so that she was facing towards her mother, but would not lift her head to meet her mother's gaze.

Lillian didn't have to look at her mother for Lita to realize that her daughter's eyes were red from crying. Immediately, Lita ran to her daughter's side. "Have you been crying?" Lita asked, forgetting all about the Healers. The only thing that mattered at the moment was her daughter. She sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"It's nothing, mom," Lillian replied, still not lifting her head.

"I may not be Amy, but I am certainly not stupid, Lillian," Lita said.

"I never sai" Lillian began, but her mother cut her off.

"You didn't need to," she said. "You lied to me. It's obvious that you were crying from your eyes, but I also heard you when I was outside. You don't have to be ashamed about it, you know? Everyone cries sometimes."

Lillian narrowed her eyes and looked at her mother. "What's up, mom?" she asked, obviously not wanting to discuss emotions.

Lita sighed. She hated that her daughter wouldn't let her in, but she didn't want to push it either. "I just thought that you might be interested to know that the Healers are supposed to arrive in about nine and a half hours," she informed her daughter.

Lillian's eyes widened. "Nine and a half hours!" Lillian exclaimed,"That's sooo long. Will Reenie even be able to last until then?"

Lita smiled. "Actually," the Elder Scout began, "It's less time than Amy thought it would take the Healers to arrive here. We thought that we would have to wait at least a day."

Lillian frowned. Whenever Amy calculated numbers, she was always right. Lillian had never known a time when Amy had miscalculated something. "If she thought that the Healers were only going to arrive in a day or so, then why are they coming here so early?" Lillian asked.

Lita shrugged. "We don't exactly know when the Healers felt Reenie's call, Lillian. For all we know, they could have felt it right after she lost consciousness and collapsed."

Or they could be sensing the urgency of the call, Lita thought. She couldn't tell Lillian that, though. She knew her daughter was hurting enough without needing to know that Reenie could be in more serious condition then they thought.

Lillian nodded. "Is that everything, mom?" the younger Sailor Scout asked.

"Yeah," Lita said and stood. She was only several feet away from the door when Lillian called out her name.

"Yes?" Lita asked, concern for her daughter clearly showing in her voice.

"Do you think Reenie's going to be okay?" Lillian asked uncertainty and worry both showing in her voice.

Lita nodded. "Honestly, Lillian," she smiled, "I do. The Healers are going to get here in time to save her. She'll probably have to rest a while but eventually, she'll be the same as before."

Lillian smiled her thanks and nodded. Although she didn't really believe what her mother had just told her, she had needed to hear something comforting about Reenie.

Lita nodded and without another word, left her daughter's room closing the door behind her.

Kirstein Hino was out walking in the palace gardens, thinking.

As she walked through the gardens, floods of memories came back to her. Memories of a forgotten childhood; memories of being told that she had a duty to protect the princess of the Moon and Earth; memories of being trained; memories of battle after battle against Nemesis. Kirstein sighed and looked up at the moon and stars shining brightly over Crystal Tokyo.

Wake up, Reenie, she prayed as she stared at the moon. We need you. Crystal Tokyo needs you.

Quickly, Kirstein wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. She couldn't cry. Not yet. Not until everything was finally over. Then she would allow the tears to fall. But not now. . . Not now.

"You guys are all coming to the concert later, right?" Raye asked them as they all left the temple.

"Definitely," Mina replied.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jordan said.

"And you guys did get the free tickets and backstage passes in the mail, didn't you?" Raye asked, wanting to make sure that everything had gone as she had planned. She had asked her assistant to send her friends the free tickets and backstage passes a couple of weeks ago.

"We did," Serena said smiling, her arms around Darien's waist and Darien's around hers. Darien smiled down lovingly at her.

"So did I," Terence answered.

The rest of the group followed with similar responses.

"Good," Raye smiled. Then, just before she was going to walk down the stairs, "So, I'll see you guys all later?"

Lita smiled. "Later Raye."

Raye nodded and left. The group heard the engine of Raye's Ferrari start up, then drive away.

Quickly, Terence took out his cell phone and dialed. "Joshua? You can come pick me up. Yes, at the Cherry Hill Temple." He hung up and turned to the others. "Can I give anyone a lift?" he asked.

Lita nodded.

"If you don't mind," Amy said, "I still have some work to check over at the hospital."

Terence nodded. "Anyone else?" he asked looking to his sister.

Serena and Darien shook their heads. "We have my motorcycle," Darien informed him.

"But thanks Terence," Serena said.

Terence nodded and turned to look at Mina and Jordan, the question in his eyes.

Jordan shook his head. "Thanks," the older man said, "But I've got my car here."

Terence nodded and looked to Mina, who smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks Terence but I was planning on hitching a ride with Jordan," the blonde Sailor Scout explained.

Terence nodded. "So," he said, "It's just Amy, Lita and me."

"We'll see you guys later at Raye's concert," Serena said as she and Darien turned and walked down the stairs to Darien's motorcycle.

"We'd better get going too," Jordan said to Mina.

Mina nodded. "We'll see ya guys later tonight," she smiled, then together the two of them left the temple.

Terence turned to look at Amy and Lita. "So, where do you want me to drop you off Lita?" he asked, "Amy already told us she has to go to the hospital."

"Just drop me off at my apartment," Lita told Terence, "I have some baking I need to finish for my catering business. The hospital fundraiser is in a few days and I still have to finish cooking for it."

"Speaking of your catering business, Lita," Terence began, "My company's having a luncheon in several weeks. Would you be able to serve it?"

The tall Sailor Scout nodded. "Sure, Terence," Lita said, "Just tell me the date and time for the luncheon. Remember, my restaurant opening is in several weeks, too."

Terence nodded, then his face lit up as he remembered something. "Hey, what if I have the business luncheon at your restaurant?" he suggested, "It would be great exposure for it. We're having some guests from the U.S., Canada, Brazil and Portugal here for the luncheon."

"That would be fantastic exposure for you Lita," Amy agreed, "You always wanted a chain of restaurants. Who knows? If they like the food, you might be able to start a worldwide chain."

Lita smiled at the thought of a worldwide chain of Kino's, but shook her head. "Nah," she said, "I don't want a worldwide chain. When people are going to eat at Kino's, I want them to get food made by me, Lita Kino, not some chef I hired. I just want one successful restaurant here in Tokyo and I'll be happy."

In the distance, they could hear the sound of a helicopter quickly approaching.   
"Looks like it's almost time for us to leave," Terence commented, looking at the sky.

"Looks like," Amy agreed.

Lita only nodded.

Greg exited Jordan's room and quietly closed the door behind him. As he did so, Greg sighed. Jordan was the last person he had had to tell about the Healers. As the door to Jordan's room clicked shut, Greg saw his wife coming out of Chantal's room. He smiled tiredly and walked towards her.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her, Amy looked up and smiled when she saw the face of her husband. "Greg, have you seen Kirstein?" she asked.

Greg looked at his wife, surprised by this question and shook his head. "No, I haven't." Then, knowing that his wife was the one that was supposed to have informed Kirstein of the good news about the Healers, asked, "Why? Haven't you told her the good news yet?"

Amy shook her head. "I haven't been able to find her."

Greg frowned. "She wasn't in her room?"

"No, and I have no idea where else she could be."

"Maybe we should check the gardens," Greg suggested. "I think I remember Raye mentioning that her daughter is very much like her. Remember how Raye is so in tune with nature?"

Amy nodded. "You're right," she said. "I don't know why I didn't think of that before. Raye mentioned that to me, too. Something about how Kirstein loves going into the gardens because it helps to clam her down. That's probably where she is. I should go tell her."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Greg asked, putting a tired hand on his wife's shoulder.

Amy smiled at him, but shook her head. "No thanks," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek, "I can go myself."

"Okay, hun," he said, kissing her back on the lips, "If you're sure."

Amy nodded. "I'm sure, Greg," she said and giving him a final peck on the cheek, walked down the hall, away from Greg, towards the palace gardens where she was certain she would find her friend's daughter.

Kirstein was sitting on a bench in the corner of the palace gardens, when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Her ears perked as she recognized who the voice belonged to and sighed. She knew it was one of the Elder Sailor Scouts and right now she didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

Kirstein stood up to leave, but then heard the voice call her name out and she knew that it was too late. She had been discovered. Quickly, Kirstein wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and turned to face the Elder Sailor Scout that had found her.

"Kirstein!" Amy Anderson exclaimed as she saw her friend's daughter standing in the corner of the palace gardens.

Kirstein Hino turned to face Amy Anderson and tried to smile, but was unsuccessful.

Amy noticed this and knew what the younger Sailor Scout was thinking about. "You're thinking about Queen Serena, aren't you?" Amy asked as she neared Kirstein.

Kirstein nodded in reply. Even though she was trying to hide how she felt on her face, it was obvious by the look in her eyes.

Amy nodded in understanding. There had been plenty of times when she and the others had had felt the same away about Queen Serena's mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. "I think I may have some good news for you then, Kirstein."

Kirstein looked up, wondering what Megan's mom was talking about.

Amy smiled. "The Healers are supposed to be coming soon," Older Mercury informed Kirstein Hino.

The younger Sailor Scout's eyes widened in disbelief and Amy couldn't help but smile. The question in Kirstein's eyes was the same one that had been asked of her by the others: You're kidding, right?

Amy nodded. "I'm serious, Kirstein," she assured Raye's daughter, "Lita has informed us that the Healers are supposed to be arriving in" looking at the watch on her wrist "eight and a half hours."

"And Queen Serena will be okay until then?" Kirstein questioned, worried for her friend and queen.

Amy sighed, not wanting to lie to the young Scout. "She will not get too much worse, if that's what you are asking," Amy replied, trying to avoid the actual question.

Kirstein Hino shook her head, knowing what Amy was trying to do. "That's not what I asked, Dr. Anderson. What I am asking is if my queen will be okay until that time."

Amy sighed, both knowing and hating the fact that Kirstein had been able to see through her answer, replied, "Honestly, I don't know Kirstein. Eight and a half hours is a long time. Queen Serena is too exhausted to not become worse in that length of time. But earlier I'd suspected that the Healers would only arrive in several days. Now we are expecting them to arrive in several hours. Her Majesty will be okay until then."

Kirstein smiled at the Elder Sailor Scout, thankful that she had told her the truth.

Amy smiled back, knowing that there was nothing other than the truth that she could have told the young Scout. "I have to be heading inside now," she said, "I have to take over Mina's watch of Queen Serena soon."

Kirstein nodded.

"Are you going to be coming inside, also?" Amy asked.

Kirstein shook her head, no. "I want to stay out here a bit longer," the younger girl replied.

Amy nodded and walked away towards the palace, leaving the younger Sailor Scout in the same corner of the palace garden where she had found her.

Kirstein Hino waited until she could no longer hear Amy's footsteps before she sat back down on the bench that she had been sitting on earlier. She bit her lip to keep from crying and lifted her head to look at the sky.

She's going to be fine! Kirstein thought, ecstatically. She's going to be perfectly fine!

Still staring at the starry night sky, she closed her eyes, finally letting the tears come. However, this time they were not tears of sadness as they had threatened to be before, but tears of happiness.


	14. Chapter 14 The Arrival

Chapter 14

Rodney Kirsta sat in the palace hospital room, a mix of emotions flowing through him. He was confused, sad, angry and anxious. He knew what had happened because one of the nurses had informed him, although somewhat coldly, when he had asked. Rodney was confused, not really understanding where he was and what had brought him there. He was sad because he knew that something was wrong with Reenie Tsukino but didn't really know what it was. He was sad because he knew that he had somehow caused whatever was wrong with Reenie. He was anxious, wanting to know if Reenie was okay. None of the nurses had answered him when he asked that question. Rodney couldn't wait until Reenie got better. There were definitely a lot of questions that he wanted to ask her. Especially why the nurses kept frowning and telling him that he should have respect for Crystal Tokyo's new queen.

What the hell was Crystal Tokyo? Rodney wondered. And what did the nurses mean that he should have respect for it's new queen? Reenie isn't a queen, or even a princess for that matter.

Rodney shrugged. He had a lot of questions that he wanted answers to. He just hoped Reenie could answer them.

Eight and a half hours passed quickly, each Elder Scout changing places on the watch over Queen Serena every two hours.

The Younger CT Scouts often visited with their unconscious friend and queen but finding it depressing, left soon after entering the room. The only Younger Scout to stay in the room longer than fifteen minutes was CT Sailor Jupiter. Lillian often stayed with Queen Serena for more than the two hours spent by the Elder Sailor Scouts. An extra chair had been brought into the room by one of the guards for the young Sailor so that she would be not have to stand for the hours that she stayed by her queen's side.

Everyone at the palace was getting anxious. The tiny blips had disappeared completely from the radar. There had been no signs of anything heading towards Earth for the last half hour.

Lita stood on the balcony and starred at the now clear, blue morning sky, wondering, Where the hell are they? Where are the Healers?

Audiana Trinta and Miceff Loand were in front of the Healers as they passed the planets Jupiter and Mars in a blur. Audiana winced as they passed Mars and Miceff looked over at her, concerned.

Are you okay, Audiana? he thought-spoke to the leader of the Healers.

Audiana shook her head, slowing her flight speed.

Miceff did the same. He knew that the others flying behind them would automatically follow their lead and do the same. She could the sickness even here, several million miles away from Earth.

Something is seriously wrong with her, Miceff, Audiana thought-spoke to the man she loved more than anything in the world.

Who? Miceff questioned, not yet having the power to sense it this far away, Who is in trouble?  
Queen Serena, Audiana replied in thought-speak.

Miceff frowned. Do you not mean Neo-Queen Serenity? he asked, knowing that Queen Serenity was the ruler of Crystal Tokyo not Queen Serena. In fact, Miceff had never even heard of a Queen Serena.

Audiana nodded and winced. As they neared the planet Earth, the sickness seemed to grow stronger. I am quite sure Miceff, Audiana thought-spoke to him, It is Queen Serena, not Neo-Queen Serenity that is sick. You know that my senses are never wrong.  
Should we tell Hotaru who it is? Miceff asked the leader of the Healers.

No, the golden-haired beauty replied, I do not think that she is even aware that there has been a change of leadership.

Miceff nodded. Very well then, he thought-spoke. Then after a few minutes, asked, Who is Queen Serena?  
I do not know, Miceff, Audiana replied truthfully. I assume it is Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter. Their names are close: Serenity and Serena.  
That makes sense, Miceff said, And unless they do things differently on Earth than they do on every other planet we have visited, royal titles are passed down to the eldest child of the reigning King or Queen.

Audiana nodded and winced again. I just hope we reach Earth quickly, she said, Queen Serena is getting worse by the moment.

Miceff looked to the woman he loved. If Queen Serena got any worse, he didn't know if Audiana would be able to be on the same planet let alone the same room as her.

Quickly, they flew towards planet Earth, slower than before because Audiana grew weaker if she did not have time to adjust to the level of sickness before she reached it.

Julian looked at the radar and yawned. Just half an hour more, he thought glad that his eleven hour work day would be ending soon. Julian had been staring at the screen for the past few hours, hoping desperately that the six blips would reappear. They hadn't and Julian had given up, tossing any hope of Queen Serena's rescue out the window. Julian was just staring at the ceiling waiting for the minutes to pass by, when a beeping noise suddenly echoed throughout the room.

Immediately, Julian sat up and looked at the radar. A smile spread over his face as he saw two familiar blips appear on the screen a little past the planet Mars. Slowly, four other blips appeared behind them.  
"YES!" he exclaimed, hope for his queen being revived. Quickly he ran to the door of the control room and grabbed the first guard he saw. "Joey," Julian called, pulling the guard into the control room.  
"What is it, Julian?" the guard name Joey asked.  
"Can you watch the radar screen for a while? I have something to tell Ms. Kino."

Joey sighed and nodded. "Sure," she replied.  
"Thanks, Joey," he said, letting go of her arm. Quickly, he raced out of the control room and down the hall towards the balcony, where he knew Lita was awaiting the Healers arrival.

Raye Hino smiled at the large audience of 30 000 and took her final bow. Quickly, she ran backstage where the others were already waiting for her.

Serena was all smiles for her longtime friend. "You were awesome, Raye!" she exclaimed embracing her friend as soon as she arrived backstage.

The others nodded in agreement.

Alex and Michelle stood behind Lita and Amy, a little in shock. In the future, they had heard of Raye Hino's performances but because of Raye's position as Sailor Mars, she no longer performed and therefore, they had never seen one of her performances live. The two future Scouts had been in shock since the beginning of the show when they had first seen Raye skydive, land in the middle of the stage and launch into her first song.

Raye smiled at Serena and the others then looked to Alex and Michelle, a questioning look in her eyes.

Michelle nodded. The concert had lasted longer then scheduled and it was now 11:15. That meant that the group only had 15 minutes to reach Raye's mansion.  
"Alana!" Raye called to a girl with shoulder-length, curly blonde hair.  
"Yes, Ms. Hino?" the girl asked, running towards the group.  
"Can you call the limo to come and pick us up?" Alana nodded.  
"Of course, Ms. Hino." Quickly, the blonde girl left to go and call for Raye's personal limo to come and pick them up.  
"We should get going, Michelle," Alex suggested. Michelle nodded. The two of them had driven to the concert together in Alex's yellow sports car.  
"You guys aren't coming with us?" Serena asked.

Michelle smiled and shook her head. "No," the aqua-marine haired Sailor Scout replied.  
"Why not?" Lita questioned.  
"I drove us over here," Alex replied. "I'll drive us over to Raye's." Then, "We'll meet you guys at Raye's in ten minutes."  
"See you then," Michelle added as the duo left.

Lita shook her head, not believing the two Sailor Scouts. It was almost as if they purposely trying to avoid hanging around the rest of them. Whatever, she thought.  
"The limo is waiting for you, Ms. Hino," Alana informed her employer.

Raye nodded and thanked the young girl. Then, turning to her friends said, "The limo's here guys. Let's go."

Together, the group of eight walked towards the back stage door, where the limo was waiting for them.

Lita leaned against the balcony railing and stared at the sky, thinking. . . about Reenie, about Andrew, the Healers, and her daughter. Lita's thoughts were still on her daughter and Andrew when she suddenly heard someone call her name. Knowing who it was, she didn't even bother to turn around to face the person. Instead, she said, "Hello, Julian."

The guard was breathless and Lita knew it. She also knew that if he had ran all the way to the balcony from the control room, then whatever it was that he had to tell her must be important. "T. . . . the Healers," Julian panted.  
"Yes?" Lita urged turning to face him, wondering what news he had of the Healers. "What about them?"  
"They are coming," he replied, still a little breathless. "They passed planet Mars and are nearing the Earth."

A smile broke out on Lita's face. "That's great news," she said, not wanting to admit that even she had begun to wonder whether or not the Healers were actually going to show up.

Julian nodded. He thought so, too.

"Do you know when?" the tall Sailor Scout asked.  
"I'm not sure," he replied. "It depends on how fast they're flying towards Earth. Before I'd estimated that they'd be arriving in ten and a half hours but they seem to be flying more slowly now. I'm not sure as to why. If they continue to fly at this rate, they should be arriving here in about twenty minutes."

Lita smiled. She couldn't wait for the Healers to reach Crystal Tokyo. The faster they arrived, the faster they could heal whatever was killing Reenie. "Thank you Julian," the tall Sailor Scout said.

Julian nodded and left the balcony to return to his place in the control room, leaving Lita staring at the starry night sky.

Silently she urged the Healers to fly as fast as they could.

Sailor Pluto stood looking out over the city of Crystal Tokyo on a green rolling hillside. It was a place where Her Former Majesty, Neo-Queen Serenity, had loved to come with Princess Kara and Princess Serena to relax and play.

Sailor Pluto smiled at the memories, for she had often come with the three members of the royal family as their guard or sometimes just as a companion and friend to Neo-Queen Serenity.

She stood on this green rolling hillside awaiting the moment when she would have to open the time portal to welcome Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus back to the future, along with the past selves of Lita, Amy, Mina, Raye, Serena, Darien, and the others. Sailor Pluto looked to the starry night sky and sighed.

Five more minutes, she counted off silently. Five more minutes.

During Raye's fabulous concert Serena had completely forgotten about her situation in the future, but on the drive to Raye's place her worries about Reenie popped back into her head. How was her future daughter? For some reason that Serena did not know, she had a feeling that her daughter was getting worse by the second.

If only Michelle and Alex had told us something about Reenie, Serena thought angry at the two Sailor Scouts from the future and worried about her future daughter at the same time, I'm sure that it would't have made a big difference in the timeline if Alex and Michelle had told us how Reenie was doing.  
"Serena what's the matter?" Darien whispered in her ear.  
"Reenie," Serena whispered back. "I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that she's getting worse by the second. What do you think? Am I just overreacting?"

Darien grasped the hand of his only love in his and, deciding not to hold the truth from her, whispered back, "No, Serena. I do not think that you are overreacting. I think you're right. I also have that same feeling."  
"What can we do for her Darien?" Serena cried in his ear. "There must be something that we can do?"

Darien sighed. "I don't know Serena," he replied, no longer whispering to her, "I just don't know."  
"Know what?" Lita asked, curious to know what the two of them were discussing.  
"What we can do for Reenie," Darien replied. "I have no idea what we can do for her."

Raye frowned. "What are you two talking about?" she asked. "Why are you two discussing Reenie? We already know that something's the matter with her."

Darien nodded. "Yes, but both Serena and I sense that she is growing weaker by the second. How, I cannot say exactly. I'm guessing it's because she's our daughter and that gives us a connection to her. It's because of this I, and I know that Serena feels the same, fear that. . . that. . ." Tears slid down Darien's cheeks.  
"That we may not get to the future in time?" Mina asked gently, finishing what Darien could not.

Darien nodded silently, grasping Serena's hand tighter as if holding on for dear life.

Serena stayed silent, no tears or sign of grief expressed on her beautiful face expect for the pain she was feeling for their future daughter, which was evident in her blue eyes.  
"We will," Terence stated, sitting on the other side of his sister in the limo as they pulled into Raye's drive. "We'll get there in time."

Jordan nodded. "They wouldn't bring us to the future to see Reenie die," he agreed, "Those two Sailor Scouts may be rude, but they aren't heartless. Neither is Sailor Pluto and she's the one who sent them here to come and bring us to the future."  
"Jordan's right," Amy agreed. "They wouldn't bring us to the future just to torture us by watching Reenie die. I agree that we'll get to the future in time before she dies and I know, Serena and Darien, that when we get to the future something will happen. They aren't taking us to the future to attend Reenie's funeral or to watch her die. I'm certain of that much."

Serena nodded. Hearing it put that way by one of her closest and dearest friends, she agreed with them. All of them. She knew that Darien felt that away also just by the way he was holding her hand. His hold on her hand seemed to loosen slightly as Amy finished speaking.  
"We'll find out soon enough, guys," Raye spoke quietly, "We're here. Let's just hope that Alex and Michelle are, too."   
"They're right behind us," Lita said. "I can see Alex's yellow sports car a few feet away."  
"Good," Serena said, barely able to hold back her tears, "Then as soon as we get inside, we can get going and see what the hell is really the matter with Reenie."

Audiana Trinta gritted her teeth as they grew closer to the planet of Earth. As they neared Audiana could sense her sickness even stronger. She could also sense that with every passing second the queen was getting worse.

Miceff could tell that Audiana was having trouble and grasped her hand.

Audiana turned her head so that she was looking at him and smiled her thanks. We have to hurry, Miceff, she thought-spoke to the love of her life, I can sense that Queen Serena is getting worse.  
We're almost there, Aud, he assured her, A few more minutes and we'll be there.  
I know, Miceff, she told him, But I fear that we may be too late to be able to help her.  
Don't think like that, he tried to comfort her, We will get there in time to save her. We have to. If Queen Serena is who we think she is, then planet Earth has already lost one queen before their time, we cannot allow them to lose another.

Audiana nodded in agreement and holding on tighter to Miceff's hand, forced herself to fly faster towards Earth. The other Healers followed the couple, picking up the pace.

Lita was still staring up at the evening sky, when she suddenly saw a dot appear up in the middle of the sky. Not taking her eyes off of the dot, she frowned as she saw three other dots suddenly appeared in the sky.

Could that possibly be them? she wondered, noticing that one of the dots was bigger than the others, Whatever they are, they're coming towards us at an amazing speed.

Lita continued to watch the dots approach and smiled as she realized that nothing or nobody else could travel as fast as the dots were approaching.

Nobody that is, except the Healers, Leta thought to herself knowing that she was right. The Healers were almost at Crystal Tokyo!

Sailor Pluto smiled and raised her Guardian Rod. It was time for her to open the portal that would bring Serena and the others here to the future. She had not seen them for awhile and was looking forward to seeing how they were doing.

As the Guardian of Time and Space, Pluto already knew that Serena, Darien and the others were worried about Reenie. As the Guardian of Time she dreaded Serena finding out what had happened to her future self, but knew that when the Healers healed her, Reenie would need her mother there to comfort her. Serena was the closest thing to a mother that Sailor Pluto could deliver.

Slowly and carefully Pluto spoke the words that would open the Gates of Time, allowing the others to come to the future.

Serena, Darien, Raye, Lita, Jordan, Terence, Amy and Mina waited silently for Alex to park her car and then again, waited silently as the two Sailor Scouts walked towards the group.  
"Are you guys ready for this?" Alex asked the group as Raye opened the doors to her home.

Serena nodded. She was ready. She was more then ready.  
"We're ready," Lita replied for the others.

Alex nodded and led the way inside. Everyone followed her. She stopped when she stood in the middle of the living room and turned to look at Michelle, her eyes asking a question that only Michelle knew or could understand.   
The aqua-marine haired Scout smiled and nodded in reply. Alex sighed and turned to looked at the others. "It's" she began, but was interrupted by a whirling wind. Michelle and Alex smiled. Both of them knew what this meant.

The others didn't though. The two Sailor Scouts could see that by the expressions on their faces.  
"Pluto's opening the doorway!" Michelle yelled over the wind loud enough for everyone to hear and so that the others understood what was going on.

The wind stopped and all was silent. Mina frowned, wondering where the portal or doorway was. Her unspoken question was answered as a wooshing sound echoed through the room and a portal suddenly appeared a few feet in front of Alex.  
"Who's first?" Alex asked, motioning towards the portal with her hand.

Serena and Darien stepped forwards and quickly stepped through to the future.

The others followed quickly, Amy being the last of the Sailor Scouts to go through.

When they had all gone through to the future, Alex and Michelle finally stepped through. As quickly as the portal had appeared in the middle of Raye's living room, it disappeared.

Sailor Pluto smiled at each Scout as they stepped through the portal. When Alex and Michelle stepped through, she nodded at the two of them then lowered her Guardian Rod and whispered the words to close the Gates of Time. When this was completed, she turned to the Sailor Scouts. "It is good to see you again," she greeted them, "Although I wish it were under better circumstances."  
"What's the matter with Reenie?" Serena demanded not even bothering to say hello. "Where is she? Is she okay? Why are we up on a hill? Why aren't we in the palace?"  
"Reenie is in the palace," Sailor Pluto replied, answering Serena's second question first. "And she will be okay." Pluto waited a second then said, "We are up on a hill because I did not think that it would be a good idea for us to teleport you guys into the palace right away. Alex, Michelle and I will use the time that it will take us to get to the palace to explain what has happened to Crystal Tokyo since you guys have last been here."

Darien sighed in relief as Pluto told them that Reenie would be okay. The Sailor Scout of Space and Time would not lie to them. Especially because they were to be the future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She would not lie to her future King and Queen. "Can't you tell us what is wrong with her, Pluto?" Darien asked, concern for his future daughter showing in his voice.

Pluto looked to him and smiled. "That will be explained as the three of us explain what's happened to Crystal Tokyo," she told him. "If you guys look out over the city, you can tell that things have changed quite a bit."

Hearing Pluto say this, the Sailor Scouts from the past turned their heads so that they could see the damage that had happened to Crystal Tokyo. They gasped as they saw what Reenie and the others had seen when they had first arrived. The only difference was that the darkness of Nemesis no longer hung over the city. Instead, the sun shone brightly in the sky and the only sign that anything had happened were the huge gaping holes of destruction. The Crystal Palace glittered in the distance.   
"What happened here, Pluto?" Lita asked confused. The last time they had been here Crystal Tokyo had looked nothing like this.

Pluto sighed. "One word," the Guardian of Space and Time said, "Nemesis."

The Sailor Scouts of the past looked to Sailor Pluto, confused. Hadn't they destroyed Nemesis with Neo-Queen Serenity and the others?  
"You guys did destroy Prince Diamond with Neo-Queen Serenity," Alex confirmed what they were wondering as they started to walk towards the city.  
"But there were things that we didn't know about going on at Nemesis headquarters," Michelle told them.  
"Things that even I wasn't aware of," Sailor Pluto informed the group. "A few years before he died, Prince Diamond had the idea of going back into the past and getting someone who would not be missed. He would then take that person as his heir."  
"And by coincidence, that person turned out to be someone that Princess Reenie knew well," Michelle informed the group of Sailor Scouts.

Alex nodded. "From what Trista told us, anyways," the sandy-haired Scout added.   
"Yes," Pluto said, trying to ignore Alex's remark, "That person turned out to be Rodney Kirsta."  
"Rodney?" Serena, Darien and Lita exclaimed in surprise.

The three Scouts from the future nodded in unison. "Yes, Rodney," Pluto continued. "Apparently, not too long after graduation he got into a car accident. When he was driving off the cliff someone appeared and saved his life by bringing him to the future. When they brought him to the future, they brainwashed him into thinking that he was Diamond's son and erased any of his memories of what he had had with Princess Reenie."  
"Even when they met up again, Rodney didn't recognize the princess," Michelle continued for Pluto. "Even Princess Reenie didn't recognize Rodney at first. It took Trista to show her who he really was."

Sailor Pluto nodded as they entered the city of Crystal Tokyo. "And when she finally did recognize him, she wouldn't let anyone harm him. Not even after CT Jupiter reminded him what had happened to their families."   
"What happened to their families?" Raye asked, wanting to know more.

Sailor Pluto sighed and motioned for Alex to explain what had happened.

Alex nodded and began. "Prince Rodney attacked two years after you guys left for the future," the sandy-haired Scout explained. "He attacked Sailor Pluto first, which was why we never asked you guys for help, in case you were wondering."

That was exactly what the Sailors from the past had been wondering.

"Then he attacked Crystal Tokyo. Queen Serenity protected the city as best as she could. Unfortunately, that was not enough. Although she fought against Rodney with everything she had with the Emperium Silver Crystal, Rodney won. He won by killing Queen Serenity, King Endymion, King Terence and Jordan. Raye, herself, almost died trying to save Queen Serenity's life. It's a miracle that she didn't."

At this, both Michelle and Pluto nodded in confirmation of Alex's story. It had been a miracle that Raye had survived.

Hearing Alex's story, Serena looked to Darien. She didn't like hearing that she would die fighting against Rodney Kirsta, the boy she knew Reenie loved. She knew by the way that Reenie had been acting in the past that she had been in love, although Reenie had never actually told her. Serena had thought it a pity that the boy whom Reenie loved wouldn't be right for here in the future. Now it was odd. The way that Diamond had arranged it, Reenie would have her love in the future with her. That was, if Rodney was the boy that Reenie had been in love with.  
"Princess Reenie used the Silver Crystal to save Rodney's life," Pluto explained, getting back to telling them what had happened. "Serena, do you remember when you changed Game Machine Joe and the others back to their normal selves?"

Serena nodded. She remembered those days clearly as if they had only happened yesterday. Especially the look of relief on Amy's face when Greg had changed back into his normal self.   
"And when you used the Crystal and your Locket to change Darien back to his self?"  
Again, Serena nodded.

"Well, what Reenie did to Rodney was sort of like that," Michelle told them as they walked through the streets of Crystal Tokyo towards the palace. "She knew that deep down on the inside Rodney wasn't as evil as the dark energy inside of him was making him be. Knowing this, she used the Silver Crystal to take the dark energy out of him."  
"It took a while," Alex continued for Michelle, "And Princess Reenie was getting tired. That was obvious, when she suddenly seemed to get her strength back."

Serena smiled. She knew what had given Reenie renewed strength.

"That sense of renewed energy didn't last for long, however and soon Princess Kara and Prince Kenneth were there beside her, lending her there strength."  
"The dark energy left Rodney soon afterwards," Sailor Pluto continued on with the story. "It burst out of Rodney and flew towards Princess Reenie."

The others gasped hearing this piece of news. "Is that what is killing Reenie?" Serena asked Sailor Pluto, worried about her future daughter. "Is that evil energy the thing that's killing her?"

The Guardian of Space and Time sighed. "Yes, Serena. The evil that left Rodney somehow entered Princess Reenie. The evil is battling against the good inside of her. The Silver Crystal is helping her battle against the evil, thank heavens. Had Reenie not had the Crystal helping her, she would have already been engulfed by the evil."  
"But instead it's killing her," Serena said, not needing Pluto to tell her that.

Pluto nodded. She hadn't wanted to say it herself and was glad that Serena had come to that conclusion on her own.

And why not? Sailor Pluto reasoned with herself. She is going to be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, after all. "I am afraid so," Pluto said.  
"So what are we going to do to stop this evil thing?" Lita asked turning angrily to look at Sailor Pluto. "I mean there has to be a way to stop it. What is it?"

While at the same time Michelle and Alex cried, "It's killing her!"

Pluto sighed and answered Michelle and Alex first. "Yes. The evil is killing her because of the crystal. Because of the crystal Princess Reenie hasn't been engulfed by the darkness." Then, turning to Lita, "Everything that we can do for do for Reenie is being done but in a situation like this, I am afraid that is there not much that we can do. The only people who can help the princess are supposed to be arriving at the palace soon." Looking up at the sky, Pluto smiled. "In fact, if you look up towards the palace you can see five figures flying towards the palace."

Finally they're here! she thought relieved hoping that no one could see through her calm facade.

The group looked towards the palace and saw five figures land on the balcony where someone had been waiting for them. From that distance, it looked like one of the figures was carrying something but they could not see what it was.  
"The Healers are finally here," Michelle sighed at the same time Alex said, "Finally."

The Scouts from the past frowned and Raye gave a voice to the question that they were all wondering. "Who are the Healers?"

Sailor Pluto smiled. For a second, she had forgotten that the Sailor Scouts from the past had never heard of the Healers.  
"The Healers are a group of five very select individuals that have a special power," the Guardian of Space and Time explained. "They come from a different galaxy and a planet called Iounda. The Healers are like Sailor Saturn, however, unlike Saturn, they don't only heal the physical wounds that a person may have, but spiritual wounds also."   
"That's why Sailor Saturn is not with us," Michelle told them as they neared the palace. "She is or was, I should say, training with the Healers to try and make her powers as a healer stronger."

Alex nodded. "That was probably what we saw the Healers carrying."  
"Most likely," Pluto agreed, knowing that it was true. She knew that it was Hotaru's time to return to Crystal Tokyo. Even if Queen Serena was not sick and the Healers had not been needed, Hotaru would have been returning to Crystal Tokyo soon.  
"So, the Healers are going to help Reenie?" Serena asked hopefully.

Pluto smiled at her future Queen and nodded. "Yes, Serena. They are here to help Reenie. That is why I have brought you and your friends here to the future. When Reenie awakens it will be very painful for her. Because of the pureness of good in the Silver Crystal, the darkness that is battling inside of her will seem like a nightmare when she wakes up. She will need the comfort of her mother. You, Serena, are the closest thing that I could get to her for a mother."  
"It's going to be that painful for her?" Serena winced as she spoke the question.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "It is ten times worse then what happened with Darien or with any of the Seven Rainbow Crystal Carriers," the tall Sailor Scout told Serena truthfully. "I'm not even sure of how she will react."

There was a moment of silence as they stepped onto palace grounds and Serena took in what Sailor Pluto was telling her. What the Rainbow Crystal Carriers had done to them by the Negaverse was like being put through hell. Serena still remembered hearing their screams as the crystal were taken from them. She also knew how Darien had felt after Beryl had brainwashed him because he had confessed to her how sorry he was for doing the things he had done to her in one of their long nightly chats.

Finally, after a few more minutes of silence had passed, Pluto whispered to Serena, "I also brought you here to the future because I thought that it would be nice for Reenie to have her parents here when she was crowned."

Serena looked to the Guardian of Space and Time, a confused look on her face. "Crowned?" Serena echoed.

Pluto smiled and looking up at the Crystal Palace, nodded. "Yes, crowned. Because you and Darien are, well, you know . . . Princess Serena, or Reenie as you know her, is going to be crowned soon. I thought that she would like it if you, Darien and the others were here with her."

Serena smiled. While she didn't like the idea of her, Darien, Terence and Jordan being dead in the future, she did like the idea of being able to see her future daughter being crowned as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Together, the group entered the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo.

Lita stood on the balcony, smiling. She could see the Healers approaching the palace at an amazing speed. A speed that would have been impossible to reach for anyone other than the Healers.

Less then a minute later, the Healers were stretching out their wings as far as they could and coming in for a landing on the large palace balcony, a few feet from where Lita stood. Lita smiled at each one as they landedbut noticed that one of the Healers (the girl with the golden hair, who also was the shortest of the five) looked sick herself. She appeared to be holding onto the Healer with silver hair for strength. Lita also noticed that another Healer with white hair was carrying Hotaru Tomoe.  
"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo," Lita said.

The Healers nodded. "Where is Queen Serena?" the man with the silver hair asked not even bothering to say hello. Lita was taken aback by the fact that he knew who was sick.  
"I know where she is, Miceff," the Healer with the golden hair told him. "I can sense her. Come. We must go quickly. I fear Queen Serena does not have much time."

Miceff nodded. With Audiana still gripping his arm, they walked down the hall towards the Queen's room. The other Healers and Lita followed them.


	15. Chapter 15 More Help Needed

Chapter 15

"Pluto, can you take us to her right away?" Serena pleaded the Sailor Scout as they entered the large palace.

The tall Scout sighed. "I'm sorry, Serena but we have to wait awhile. Besides, now that the Healers are here we have nothing to worry. We'll get to Reenie in time. That you need not worry about."

I'm not worrying about that, Serena thought but didn't voice it. Instead, she said, "I know that you wouldn't have brought us here if it were too late, Pluto."

The others were several feet behind them, walking slowly in silence. Even Darien was no longer at Serena's side. He had fallen back with the others, his thoughts on Reenie.

"I'm glad you understand, Serena," the Sailor Scout said.

Serena stayed silent. She wasn't really paying attention to Pluto anymore. She was thinking about the Healers and how badly Reenie must need them if they had come so quickly. She knew that it couldn't have been long since Reenie had been hurt and if the Healers were from another galaxy, then they must have come very fast in very little time.

As they walked up the stairs, that was the only thought in Serena's head: How sick must Reenie be if the Healers had come so quickly?

Kirstein was walking into the palace when she realized that there was one person who must still be wondering what was going on. She shook her head, realizing that no one had probably even bothered to think of this person, yet, if Queen Serena were conscious she would be thinking of very little else.

I have to go and talk to him, Kirstein decided, Queen Serena would have wanted it this way.

Quickly, Raye's daughter walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway that led to the palace hospital.

Rodney Kirsta lay in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling. He was still wondering about Reenie and what Crystal Tokyo was, when he suddenly heard a cough at the door.

Slowly he turned his head to look at the person who was standing there. Seeing a young woman in the doorway, Rodney frowned. He recognized her for some reason. Suddenly, something clicked in his brain. Reenie! He had seen her a few times with Reenie!

The woman smiled at him. "Got your attention, did I, Rodney?" she asked, her voice telling him that the cough had been on purpose. She entered the hospital room and closed the door behind her.  
"I recognize you," he said, frowning. "You were with Reenie. Who are you? And how do you know who I am?"

The woman smiled and placed some of her long raven hair behind her ear. "My name is Kirstein Hino," the woman replied, the smile disappearing from her face. "I know who you are for one reason: because I know Reenie, or as you may consider calling her, Queen Serena."

Rodney looked at the woman confused. What the hell was this with everyone calling Reenie Queen Serena?

Kirstein saw the confusion on Rodney's face and sighed. "I know you're confused, Rodney," she began, "So, I suggest you relax and let me explain what you need to know, because boy Rodney, is there a lot you need to know."

Rodney leaned back against the pillow and looked at Kirstein, the look in his eyes saying, Tell me what's going on.

Kirstein sighed and told Rodney what had happened to him. She explained to him who Reenie really was, why they were calling her Queen Serena, and what had happened to Crystal Tokyo. As Kirstein told him the story, Rodney's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe what she was telling him. He was in the future! Reenie was Queen! But there was something else that Rodney couldn't get out of his mind as Kirstein continued to tell him the story. What had happened to Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, King Terence, and Jordan? What he had done to them?

Rodney lay against the pillows, disbelief and immense grief showing in his eyes. He waited until Kirstein was finished telling him the whole story before he finally spoke. When he did their was only one thing he could say.  
"How will Reenie ever forgive me?"  
"I don't think there is anything to forgive," Kirstein spoke quietly.

Rodney turned to look at Kirstein. The expression in his eyes was asking her if she was crazy. "How can you say that? I kill. . . I kille. . ." Rodney couldn't bring himself to get the words out.

Kirstein didn't need him to finish though, she knew what he was going to say. He had killed Reenie's parents, along with her uncle and one of her mother's closest friends. Kirstein placed one of her hands on his. Looking directly at Rodney, Kirstein spoke.

"I know what you did. I was told by the Older Scouts what you've done. However, there is something that I left out in the telling of the story. I didn't tell you that Reenie was the one who saved your life. I didn't tell you that she used something called the Silver Emperium Crystal to do it."

Kirstein took a deep breath and continued, "You may be wondering what the Silver Crystal is. I will tell you. It is a Crystal that is passed on in the Moon Kingdom's family. When one queen dies, the crystal is passed on to the next living one and so on. Because of what happened, Reenie was the queen with the Crystal. She, of course, did not know how to access the Crystal, so she asked Elder Jupiter, who in turn, wanted to know why she needed the Crystal. Reenie explained to Elder Jupiter what had happened to you (about the car accident and everything). Elder Jupiter was against it, but then Reenie explained to her that she knew that you, being your normal self and not being brainwashed by Nemesis, would never have done those evil things.  
She also explained to Elder Jupiter that she knew that, as her mother had done to people before, the Crystal could be used to change you back to your normal self and that it could get rid of the evil inside of you."

Kirstein waited a moment, then continued on with the story, "The Crystal did get rid of the evil inside of you, Rodney. You were in pain and it hurt Reenie to see you like that, but after a while, the evil was taken out of you. Reenie was exhausted by the effort whenever she uses the Crystal, it drains energy from her, just so you know but with the help of her sister and cousin, she stayed standing long enough to drain you of your black energy. The black energy came out of you and, unexpectedly, flew towards Reenie and went inside of her. So, in case you were wondering where Queen Serena is at the moment, she is on her deathbed. The reason why she is fighting for her life is quite simple. The goodness and pureness inside of the Silver Crystal was the goodness and pureness inside of Reenie's own heart. That goodness and pureness is fighting against the evil of the black energy. Because there is so much good in her own heart and in the crystal, the black energy cannot turn Reenie evil, but is, instead killing her. The good is fighting against the evil inside of her. She should be okay. We have called five people here known for helping people out in these types of situations. But in answer to your question, 'How will Reenie ever be able to forgive you?' There was nothing to forgive. You were not yourself. You were under Nemesis's control. Under their evil spell. Reenie does not need to forgive you. She was the first one to see that, Rodney, so do not worry about her forgiving you," Kirstein finished, nodded to indicate that she had finished her story and walked towards the doorway. She was standing in the doorway, just about to turn and leave when she called Rodney's name. "Oh Rodney?"  
"Yes?"  
"Reenie's mother was not the only one killed. You also killed Jordan's father, Prince Terence's father and Princess Kara's mother and father."

Silence for a few seconds.

"You almost killed my mother, too. And while Reenie may have thought that there was nothing to forgive, I am not too sure how I or the others feel. Good-bye, Rodney."

With those closing words Kirstein left the room, closing the door behind her.

Rodney lay in bed, tears in his eyes. No longer able to hold them back, he let them fall down his cheeks. Slowly, those tears turned into sobs. As he sobbed, he wondered, What did those evil bastards do to me? What did they make me do?

Whoosh!

The doors to Queen Serena's room blew open and in walked the five Healers, Hotaru and Lita directly behind them. Audiana Trinta, the leader of the Healers, was leaning on Miceff Loand. The five Healers walked to Queen Serena.

Mina, who had been sitting by Queen Serena's bedside, glanced up and saw the five Healers, Hotaru and Lita. The blonde scout looked to Lita, her eyes asking if the five stangers were the Healers.

Lita nodded in reply and Mina stood up and walked away from the bedside.

The five Healers gathered around the bedside. Audiana Trinta stood at the foot of the bed, Miceff Loand stood on the left side of the foot of the bed and Statel Gound stood on the right side of the bed, both closest to Audiana. Josiah Cogtua stood on the other side of Miceff and Amia Jun on the other side of Statel.

The five grasped hands and, closing their eyes, titled their heads back. Slowly, a glow began to surround the Healers and a slight breeze started up in the room. The Healers' hair began to float in the breeze.  
"Hotaru," Audiana began, "Come join me. We will need help for this one."

Hotaru nodded and walked to Audiana's side. She joined hands with Audiana and Statel and, closing her eyes, titled her head back. The glow quickly surrounded Hotaru. Slowly, the breeze died down until it was only blowing slightly around the Healers. Their hair floating in the breeze, the Healers and Hotaru began to heal Queen Serena.

Audiana, Miceff, Statel, Josiah, Amia and Hotaru opened their eyes and saw a large, wide open grassy field. A few feet away from the group of six stood two people. One of the two people glowing a bright white light, while the other person was surrounded by a dark, black light. The person surrounded by the white light was shooting bolts of white energy at the person surrounded by black light, while the person surrounded by black light shot bolts of black energy. Both of the people surrounded by the lights were on their knees, obviously exhausted. The Healers and Hotaru could tell that they had been fighting this fight for awhile and they knew what they had to do. Quickly, the six of them walked towards the person covered by the white light. As they neared the person covered in white, they saw that the person looked identical to Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen Serena's mother.

"We must help her," Audiana instructed the others, running towards the person who looked identical to Neo-Queen Serenity.

Miceff and the other four followed Audiana and ran towards the person who looked like Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Who are you?" the Neo-Queen Serenity look-alike asked in Queen Serena's voice.

"We are people who are here to help you, Queen Serena," Audiana replied, directly in front of the white light.

Miceff and Josiah stood to Audiana's left while Hotaru, Statel, and Amia stood to Audiana's right. They grasped hands and a silver light began to surround the six of them.

"What are you doing?" Neo-Queen Serenity's look-alike asked in an exhausted voice.

"We are protecting you," Audiana replied, not turning to look at her. "My name is Audiana Trinta and I am the leader of the Healers. We are five beings who have powers to heal not only physical wounds, but spiritual wounds. That is what we are doing right now. We are in your mind fighting a battle for you, Queen Serena. You are weak and are near death outside of your mind. Because of this, we, the five Healers have been called here to help save you. Hotaru Tomoe, the person standing to my right, is one of your Sailor Scouts. She is known as Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of Destruction and Healing. Ahghhhh " The person surrounding in black energy shot a black bolt of dark energy at them and Audiana had felt it hit. "Now if you excuse me, your Majesty, I must return to the task at hand."

The leader of the Healers narrowed her eyes in determination and asked, "Ready, guys?"

"Ready," the five Healers and Hotaru replied in unison.

Audiana nodded and not taking her eyes off the evil being in front of her and the others, closed them. The other five followed her lead and closed theirs, also. They stayed like that for a second and the evil being across from them frowned, wondering what they were doing.

The group of six rose several feet from the grass and with their eyes still closed, sent out a blast of silver energy towards the evil being. The blast of silver energy continued to flow from Hotaru and the five Healers towards the evil being.

The evil being cried out in agony. The weird thing was, the evil being cried out in agony in the same voice that belonged to Queen Serena.

Lita and Mina stood several feet away from the Healers and Hotaru.

They watched in silence Audiana spoke, "We must help her."

"Who are you?" Reenie asked from where she lay on the bed. Her eyes never opened.

"We are people who are here to help you, Queen Serena," Audiana spoke.

"What are you doing?" Reenie asked in a voice that was extremely tired.

"We are protecting you," Lita and Mina heard Audiana say.

"Are these the Healers?" a tired and hopeful voice asked from the doorway.

Lita turned her head to see Lillian, her daughter along with Raye, Amy and Greg, Chantel, Megan, Jordan, Kenneth and Kara. The question had come from the smallest of the group, Princess Kara.

Looking at the young princess, Lita smiled and nodded. "Yes, Princess Kara. These are the Healers."

The young princess let out a relieved sigh and entered the room. Quietly she walked to Lita's side. The others entered the room after the princess and like the others, stared at the Healers and Hotaru in fascination as they continued to heal the Queen.

"-is what we are doing right now. We are in your mind fighting a battle for you, Queen Serena. You are weak, and are near death outside of your mind. Because of this, we, the five Healers have been called here to help save you. Hotaru Tomoe, the person standing to my right, is one of your Sailor Scouts. She is known as Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of Destruction and Healing. Aargh."

It was obvious that the Sailor Scouts had missed a part of the conversation that had been going on between Audiana and Reenie and that something had just happened in the battle inside of Reenie's mind to cause the leader of the Healers pain.

"Now if you excuse me, your Majesty, I must return to the task at hand," Audiana spoke. There was a minute of silence, then the golden-haired beauty asked, "Ready, guys?"

A reponse of "Ready" came from the other five people surrounding Queen Serena's bed. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then the group of six was surrounded by a silver light that was almost blinding.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, curious about why a silver light suddenly surrounded the five Healers and Hotaru.

Suddenly, Reenie cried out in agony.

"Lita, what's going on?" Kara asked as Kenneth asked, "What the hell are they doing to her?"

"I don't know," Lita replied, truthfully. "Only those battling it out inside of your sister's head know what is going on. But remember they're not doing anything to harm her. Remember that they're helping her."

"Audiana," Hotaru began, "I can't do this. I can't hurt her."

Audiana smiled but did not turn to look at Hotaru. If she did the constant stream of silver light hitting the dark light would become weaker. They had been sending out the constant stream of silver energy for more than five minutes by now. "You are not harming her, Hotaru," Audiana told the Sailor Scout, "You are helping her. This evil thing is not your queen. It sounds like her because we are battling inside of her mind, but it is not her. It is the thing causing her harm. It is the thing that is killing her."

Hotaru nodded and continued to let the energy stream from her into the silver stream of energy that was hitting the evil being, who continued to scream in pain.

Fifteen minutes passed, the stream of silver light still going strong. The Healers, however, were getting tired and weaker, while there seemed to be little or no effect on the evil being. It was on it's knees as it had been before when it had been fighting against the Neo-Queen Serenity look-alike, yet it did not seem to be getting tired or weaker.

"We need more strength," Miceff told Audiana. "We are not going to be able to defeat this evil thing without more strength. It's just too strong."

Audiana nodded. "I know, Miceff," she sighed, "I know."

"I can help you," Neo-Queen Serenity's look-alike spoke.

Without turning to look at her, Audiana shook her head. "No," she ordered. "I am sorry, Queen Serena, but you are too weak. To help us now, would kill you. What we need is strength from someone outside."

Jedaite was just walking by the Queen's room with Malachite, Neflyte and Zoicite when he heard an unfamiliar voice come from inside the queen's bedroom.

"-we need strength from someone outside," the unfamiliar voice spoke.

Jedaite frowned and looked to his comrades. The three of them shook their heads in reply to the unspoken question Jedaite was asking. None of them recognized the voice.

Zoicite turned her head and looked inside the queen's room and saw Raye and Amy with Greg and the majority of the CT Sailor Scouts. In front of the large group, they could see Lita's brown hair which was back in it's normal ponytail. Without saying a word to her three companions, she entered the room and lightly tapped Greg on the shoulder.

Not expecting anyone to enter the room, Greg turned around to face whoever it was, obviously surprised. Seeing who it was, Greg quietly exclaimed, "Zoicite!"

"Greg," Zoicite whispered, already knowing about the queen's condition, "What is going on here?"

"The Healers are here, Zoicite," Amy said from where she stood beside her husband. "They're trying to help Queen Serena, but Audiana the leader of the Healers just said that they need help."

"We um, Jedaite, Malachite, Neflyte and I we heard someone say something about needing strength from someone outside," Zoicite explained. "We didn't recognize the voice, so we came to see what was going on. Was that Audiana who had spoken?"

Greg nodded in reply. "It was," he said.

Zoicite nodded, thanked Greg and Amy then left the room to go talk to Malachite, Jedaite, and Neflyte. Quickly, she told them what was going on and who the unfamiliar voice belonged to.

"So, these Healers need help?" Neflyte asked.

Zoicite shrugged. "I am not sure if that is what you would call it," she said. "What I do know is that these Healers need strength. I guess it could be seen as help."

"Then we must give them strength," Malachite decided. "Do you remember when we were back in the past? Queen Serena was the only person who thought that we could be good. It was because of her that the Sailor Scout's didn't fight us. It was because of her that they chose not to kill us. We have an enormous debt to repay to her. The least we can do is lend these Healers some of our strength to help Queen Serena."

Jedaite nodded. "I agree with Malachite," the blonde-haired general said, "It's the least we can do."

"I agree with you guys," Zoicite said, "But how do we lend them our strength?"

"Like this," Neflyte said. He walked away from the group and into Queen Serena's room. He walked right past the Elder Sailor Scouts and the CT Sailor Scouts. He was just walking right past Mina when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Neflyte," Lita began, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Neflyte looked at the tall, brown-haired Sailor Scout and with absolute seriousness in his eyes, replied, "Helping my queen." Without another word, he shook off Lita's grip on his shoulder and walked towards Hotaru and the Healers. Neflyte stood only a few feet away from the Healers when he reached out his arm out. Slowly, he placed his hand on Audiana's shoulder.

Without coming out of her trance, the leader of the Healers smiled. "Thank you, Neflyte," she spoke.

Hearing Audiana speak, the crowd of Scouts gasped. She had never even opened her eyes and yet she had gotten his name right. How did she know that it was Neflyte who was helping her?

The silver glow that surrounded the Healers and Hotaru wasted no time. In seconds, it surrounded Neflyte. The group of Sailor Scouts looked on, still surprised and a little bit in shock that Audiana had gotten Neflyte's name right. They had known that the Healers had special powers, but that was just pretty amazing.  
"Um, excuse me," Malachite said and walked past the Sailor Scouts.

Jedaite and Zoicite were right behind him. When the three generals were beside Neflyte, Malachite smiled to him. He didn't even seem to notice that Jedaite was standing to his left and that Malachite and Zoicite were standing to his right. Malachite just sighed and reached out his arm. Slowly, he placed his hand on Audiana's right shoulder. Seconds later, Jedaite and Zoicite did the same.

The smile returned to Audiana's face and she thanked the three of them. Quickly, the silver light surrounded the three generals.  
"What are they doing?" Kara asked.

Lita told the princess the only thing that she had been told. "Helping your sister, princess."

Audiana felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Someone had heard her and was lending her and the rest of the Healers their strength. She waited a moment before speaking. "Thank you, Neflyte," Audiana said.

Neflyte only smiled in return. He didn't know why, but he knew that Audiana couldn't turn around. A few minutes later, he felt his friends by his side. Their presence was confirmed when Audiana thanked them one-by-one. As Neflyte stood there he could feel his energy being sucked from his body and into the body of the Healers and Hotaru, towards making the continuous stream of silver energy.  
A few minutes had passed and Neflyte, Malachite, Zoicite and Jedaite were on their knees, their energy still being drained from them.

"Let go now," Audiana told them, "Too much energy has been drained from you. You will not survive if you continue."  
"Do you have enough energy to save Queen Serena?" Neflyte asked the leader of the Healers.

Audiana sighed and shook her head.  
"We are not going to let go until Queen Serena is saved," Malachite informed Audiana and the rest of the Healers, "She saved our lives in the past. Now we're going to do the same for her."

Greg, Lita and the other Sailor Scouts had been standing in the room as this conservation had been going on. Hearing Malachite speak the tall Sailor Scout realized that the four generals were willing to die to save their queen. She knew what she had to do. She would have been willing to die for Queen Serena's mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, she was going to be ready to die for Queen Serena. She was just taking her transformation pen out of her pocket when she heard a yell come from behind her in a very familiar voice.  
"CT Jupiter Power!"

It was soon followed up by, "CT Mercury Power!", "CT Venus Power!", "CT Sun Power!" and "CT S Power!"   
A few seconds later, standing in the place of Lillian, Megan, Chantal, Prince Kenneth, and Princess Kara stood CT Sailors Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Sun and S. The five Sailor Scouts walked past Amy, Greg, Lita and Mina until they were a few feet away from Audiana, Miceff, Statel, Josiah, Amia and Hotaru.

CT Sailor Jupiter stepped past Malachite and the other generals, placed her right hand over Audiana's and Hotaru's, and called out, "CT JUPITER POWER!"

CT Jupiter's attack flowed from her hand and into the light surrounding Hotaru and the Healers.

Quickly, the other five Sailor Scouts stepped past the four generals. CT Sailor Mercury took the place in-between Audiana and Miceff, while CT Sailor Mars took the place in-between Hotaru and Statel and CT Sailor Venus took the place in-between Miceff and Josiah. CT Sailor Sun and CT Sailor S took the place in-between Statel and Amia. Each Sailor Scout placed their right hand over the clasped hands of the people they stood between and one-by-one called out their attacks.  
"CT MERCURY POWER!"  
"CT MARS POWER!"  
"CT VENUS POWER!"  
"CT SUN POWER!"  
"CT S POWER!"  
The attacks flowed into the silver light one-by-one and slowly, each Sailor Scout began to glow the colours belonging to their planets. CT Sailor Jupiter began to glow a bright green. CT Sailor Mercury began to glow a rich blue. CT Sailor Mars a dark, rich red; Venus a bright yellow. CT Sailor Sun and CT Sailor S began to glow an almost blinding white.

The Elder Sailors, Jordan, and Greg stood there, watching as the CT Sailors lent their energy to the Healers.

CT Sailor Jupiter was the first to appear inside the world that was created in the mind of Queen Serena. She appeared in-between Hotaru and Audiana, her hand on top of their clasped hands. Her attack flowed from her hands into the glowing light that was surrounding the Healers and Hotaru and streaming towards the evil being across from them. About a minute or so later, the other CT Sailor Scouts appeared in this mind-world in the same places as they were in the real-world. Like CT Jupiter's, their attacks flowed into the glowing light that was streaming towards the evil being across from the large group.

Not turning her head to look at the four generals, Sailor CT Jupiter spoke to them. "Neflyte, Zoicite, Malachite, Jedaite," she began, "You can let go now. We're here. This was our job in the first place, not yours. Let go before it's too late."  
"We have enough energy," Audiana joined in. "Let go now before it's too late."

Satisfied that the Healers had enough energy to save their queen, the four generals took their hands off Audiana's shoulders and left the world that existed within their queen's mind.


	16. Chapter 16 It's Over!

Chapter 16

As CT Sailor Jupiter and Audiana Trinta spoke, Lita knew that they were trying to convince the generals to let go. She could also tell by the expressions on the generals' faces that they were being successful.   
"Greg, Mina, Raye, get ready to catch them," Lita ordered. "They're going to let go and they're not going to be able to stand up. Amy, can you get four gurneys in here? I may not be a doctor, but I know that they're going to have to lie down and rest after the energy loss they've gone through."

Amy nodded and quickly left the room. Meanwhile, Greg, Mina and Raye had each taken a place behind a general. Lita stood behind Malachite, Mina behind Neflyte, Raye behind Jedaite and Greg behind Zoicite. Perfect timing, too. The four of them had just gotten in place behind the generals as the generals lifted their hands and let go of Audiana's shoulders. The generals seemed to fall back against the three Sailor Scouts and Greg in slow motion. Mina bit her lip as she struggled to hold Neflyte up.

Seeing that her friend and fellow Scout need help, Lita moved one step over and, making sure that she had one hand securely holding Malachite up, moved her other hand to help Mina hold Neflyte up.

Mina gave Lita a grateful look but Lita just shrugged it off.

Amy arrived several minutes later, four gurneys being wheeled into the room by four male nurses.

Lita motioned to one of the male nurses to take Neflyte from Mina. While he and one of the other nurses were lifting Neflyte onto a gurney, Lita made sure that she had a secure grip around Malachite's waist and carefully lifted him up and placed him onto a gurney. When Lita was finished with that she looked to Zoicite and Jedaite. The two other male nurses were lifting Jedaite up onto a gurney and Greg was trying to lift Zoicite.

Seeing that Greg was having trouble, Lita hurried over to him. "Need help?" she asked.

Greg looked to her gratefully and nodded. Lita motioned to Greg to pick Zoicite up by the arms. He did so and Lita picked her up by the legs and together, they lifted Zoicite up onto the gurney. Amy, meanwhile, was by Malachite's side, checking his pulse. Lita, Greg, Raye, and Mina looked to her, hope in their eyes.

Unable to meet their eyes, Amy looked to the ground and sighed. "We have to hurry," she said. "He has a pulse, but it's very weak."

Lita nodded and turning to the nurses, ordered, "Get these guys to the palace hospital NOW!"

The nurses didn't even bother to nod in reply. Instead they just wheeled the four generals out of the queen's bedroom as fast as possible, towards the palace hospital.  
"Do you think they'll make it, Ames?" Mina asked, hopefully once the nurses had left the room.

Amy didn't even bother to reply.

Raye sighed and looked to the wall, a sad look in her eyes.

Greg just looked to the floor and shook his head.  
"I'm guessing your answer is no," Lita said.

Amy, her eyes still glued to the floor, nodded. "Malachite's pulse was just too weak," she told them. "Neflyte's pulse is probably even weaker than his because he was the first one to give his energy to the Healers, therefore, he gave the most. Zoicite's and Jedaite's pulses are probably the same as Malachite's. Maybe a beat stronger, but I doubt that they are going to..." Amy let the sentence trail, not wanting to finish it and knowing that her friends would understand what she meant.  
"Why would they do this?" Mina whispered.  
"Give their lives to save their queen?" Greg asked.  
"Yes," Mina replied, "But not only that. Why would they give their lives to save Queen Serena? They fought hard when Nemesis came to fight against Neo-Queen Serenity, but they didn't put themselves in life-risking positions. Here, they knew what they were getting themselves into. Why would they do it?"  
"They told us why," Raye said quietly. "Malachite told Audiana that Reenie had saved their lives and they were going to do the same for her."  
"When did Reenie ever save their lives?" Greg asked.

Lita smiled, remembering the time that Malachite had been talking about. "I remember," the tall Sailor Scout said. "It was back when Crystal Tokyo was just Tokyo. Reenie and the others had been sent back into the past for training to become Sailor Scouts."

Raye nodded. "Reenie had run away from Kirstein after Kirstein told her that she couldn't see Rodney. Reenie was still running when she heard an unfamiliar voice and stopped. The voice had said something about needing to find the Scouts and about wanting to prove to us that they were different from before. Reenie heard one of them call Neflyte by his name, and she remembered that name from a story Serena had told her. So, she transformed and fought against them but when they didn't fight back she was confused. Sailor Moon had told her that they were evil. After talking with them for a bit, Reenie decided that they weren't evil after all and contacted us. Serena talked to her a bit, then told them to meet us at Neflyte's old house. We met them, all ready to fight and kill them once and for all, but Reenie stayed her ground, even after her best friend tried to change her mind. They Neflyte and the others knew that we would have killed them had we the chance, and that Reenie saved their lives. I don't think they've ever felt as though they've repaid her for that."

Mina nodded. "That would explain why they gave so much of their energy to the Healers."  
"Definitely," Greg agreed.

Silence hung over the room as they watched their daughters try to lend their powers to the Healers to save their queen.

Kirstein Hino sat in a chair in the palace hospital area, crying. She had left Rodney's room about twenty minutes ago, tears welling in her eyes. And about fifteen minutes ago she had sat down in this chair, unable to hold back how she felt any longer. She had sat in this chair crying for fifteen minutes. Crying for the death of Neo-Queen Serenity. Crying for the death of King Endymion. For the death of King Terence. For the death of Jordan and for the near death of her mother.

Half an hour passed with Kirstein still sitting in the chair, crying, when she saw four nurses rush past her, each pushing a gurney with someone lying on the gurney. In the blur that passed by her, Kirstein recognized the blue uniform of the Palace Generals on one of the people lying on the gurneys.  
Wondering what was going on, she stood up and stopped one of the nurses walking after the group. "Who are those people?" Kirstein asked the nurse.  
"They are four generals, Ms. Hino," the nurse replied. "Nothing that you need to worry about. Especially with Her Majesty's condition."

Kirstein shook her head. "I saw the uniforms," the raven-haired CT Sailor Scout informed the nurse, looking directly into the nurse's eyes so that the nurse would understand she meant every word she spoke. "I know they're generals and as far as I'm concerned, anyone in this palace who is injured is someone the Sailor Scouts have to worry about. Especially when it's people we fight with. I was not asking what their status is, I was asking who they are."  
"Neflyte, Malachite, Zoicite, and Jedaite," the nurse replied not even needing to look at the sheet in her hands or consult with anyone else.

Kirstein frowned. What were they doing in the palace hospital? She asked the nurse so. "What are they doing here?"  
"That I don't know," the nurse replied, truthfully. "All I know is that Dr. Anderson buzzed for the four gurneys for the four generals. We responded as quickly as we could."

Kirstein sighed. "So, Amy would know what is wrong with them?" Kirstein asked, worried for the four generals.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, Ms. Hino. Because she called for the gurneys, Dr. Anderson would know what is the matter with them."  
"Thank you, um," - Kirstein looked down at the nurse's nametag - "Laurel."

The nurse nodded and walked away from Kirstein.

As quickly as she could, Kirstein left the palace hospital and headed towards the one place she knew Megan's mother would be in a run. She ran with all her might towards Queen Serena's room.

Pluto led the way as the group walked down the hall towards the area where Queen Serena's room would be. They were quickly approaching the hall, guards moving out of their way seeing Sailor Pluto in the front of the group and recognizing Serena and the others Scouts from their many past visits to the palace of Crystal Tokyo.

The large group was just turning the hall when they suddenly heard footsteps approaching them at a run. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune turned around to see who it was and smiled, recognizing Raye's daughter.

Seeing Sailors Uranus and Neptune turn to face her Kirstein Hino stopped running.

"Kirstein?" Sailor Uranus asked, making sure that she had gotten the name of Raye's daughter correct. She wasn't sure because she had only ever seen the younger Sailors in their Sailor Scout uniforms.

Kirstein Hino nodded. "Yes."

"Come with us," the sandy-haired Scout said.

Kirstein frowned. "I'm on my way to see Queen Serena," she told the two Outer Sailor Scouts. "Let me through."

Sailor Uranus smiled. "We don't have to bother to let you through, Kirstein. We're heading that way ourselves. Along with Sailor Pluto and your mother's past self."

"Why has Sailor Pluto brought them here?" Kirstein asked.  
"To witness your queen's crowning," Sailor Neptune informed Kirstein.

Kirstein looked at the two Sailors, relief flooding her face. "That means that Reenie is going to be okay, then?" the raven-haired girl said.

Sailor Uranus nodded.  
"Yes," Neptune replied. "Queen Serena will be okay."  
"Pluto wouldn't have brought Neo-Queen Serenity and the others here if Queen Serena was going to die," Uranus informed the younger Mars.  
"Neo-Queen Serenity is here?" Kirstein asked, looking at them surprised.  
"Her past self is," Neptune replied. "Along with your mother's past self and the other Elder Scouts' past selves."  
"Why did she bring them here?" Kirstein asked.  
"The reason as to why Sailor Pluto brought them here will take too long to explain at the moment," Uranus replied. "You were on the way to go see Queen Serena and so were we." With that, the two Sailor Scouts turned on their heels and walked after the group, which had continued on their way to Queen Serena's room.

Kirstein Hino followed them.

"He's almost down," Audiana told the others, her voice tired. "Something's missing. Sailors, try your attacks again."

Sailor Jupiter nodded. "Stronger attacks this time, guys," she ordered her fellow Scouts. The other Sailor Scouts nodded and quickly, one-by-one, launched their attacks.  
"CT Jupiter Lightening Bolts!"  
"CT Mercury Water Waves!"  
"CT Venus Joint Hearts!"  
"CT Sun Heart Burn!"  
"CT S Heart Attack!"  
The attacks flowed from the Sailor's hands and into the constant stream of silver light that was being launched at the evil being.

Audiana watched as the new attacks joined the silver light and it struck the enemy, yet it still didn't fall. Something was missing, but what? She had no clue but she did know that the missing element was what was making the difference between the enemy falling down and it staying up. To her left, she could feel Hotaru getting tired. Audiana knew that the young Sailor had not been prepared for such a long, strenuous healing battle. Especially since it was one of her first times actually healing somebody with the Healers.

The leader of the Healers bit her lip and silently begged for whatever was missing to show up soon. She was beginning to get exhausted and knew that the other Healers must be feeling the same, as well. If not, even more exhausted than she. After all, she was the most experienced and most powerful of all the Healers. That was why she was the leader of the five. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated even more at blasting aiming the silver light at the evil being. 

Serena and the others arrived at Queen Serena's room a few minutes after Uranus and Neptune had stayed behind. She looked at the group of Elder Sailor Scouts and Jordan standing in the center of Reenie's room. Then she noticed the six CT Sailor Scouts gathered around Reenie's bed, each glowing their planet's color. After noticing the glowing Sailors, it didn't take her long to notice the five silver glowing strangers in front of the CT Sailors surrounding Reenie's bedside. Each stranger was dressed in white, although differently dressed and each one of the strangers had a different hairstyle and color. Serena also noticed a stranger dressed in a Sailor uniform beside one of the glowing individuals surrounding Reenie's bedside. She turned her head and looked to Sailor Pluto for answers as to who these strangers were.

Pluto felt Serena's stare and turned to look at her future queen. "Serena, the five glowing strangers are the Healers that Uranus, Neptune and I told you about," Pluto explained. "The stranger in the Sailor uniform is Sailor Saturn. She's working with the Healers to help save Queen Serena."

Hearing Sailor Pluto speak and mention a name that the Elder Sailors had not heard in a long time, the four Scouts and Greg turned to look at the Sailor Scout of Time and Space.

Elder Lita Kino was the first to notice Serena Tsukino beside Sailor Pluto and their (the Elder Scouts') past selves standing behind them. Seeing Serena, Elder Lita's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Serena!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Sailor Pluto smiled. "I brought her here," the Sailor Scout informed them. "Along with the others."  
"Not to sound rude," Elder Amy began, "But why?"

Pluto looked to Amy. There was a little bit of confusion showing on Pluto's face. "Why did I bring them here?"

Elder Amy nodded in reply to Sailor Pluto's question.

"That's easy, Amy," Pluto spoke calmly. "Queen Serena will get better with the Healers's help and afterwards she will be in an incredible amount of emotional pain. Serena is the closest thing to a mother that I could get her without it being too painful to remind Reenie of her mother's death. Reenie will need the type of loving attention that only her parents can provide her. Unfortunately, neither of her parents are here. The others have been brought here to lend their support to Serena and to witness Reenie's crowning. I am sure that if you will close your eyes and look back into your past lives in the 21st century you will remember each one of you coming into the future to witness the princess's crowning."

Without even having to close her eyes to look back at the memory of the occasion, Elder Raye nodded. She remembered that day clearly as though it were yesterday. She remembered hearing the trumpets blaring, the cheering of the crowds as Reenie or Queen Serena, as she was supposed to be called, delivered her speech to the hundreds of thousands of people gathered around the palace and to the millions of people worldwide watching on their television screens. She remembered hearing the speech word for word from the wings where she and the other Sailors stood as their future selves stood near their newly crowned Queen.

After a minute or so, Elder Mina nodded also. She could slightly remember the crowning ceremony for Queen Serena that they had witnessed as their past selves.  
"I remember," Amy spoke up quietly.

Pluto opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly heard a very familiar voice behind them.

"How is she, Pluto?"

The Sailor Scout of Space and Time smiled and turned to face the two Sailors.  
"Better then she was before the you of two left for the past, Neptune," the green-haired Sailor Scout replied truthfully.  
"So she's better?" Kirstein Hino asked, appearing behind Neptune and Uranus.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Yes, but you can still help her Kirstein."

Without even having to be told how she could help Queen Serena, Kirstein pulled out her transformation pen and yelled, "CT MARS POWER!"  
Seconds later, standing in Kirstein Hino's place was CT Sailor Mars. Everyone parted and made a pathway for CT Mars to get to the other Sailor Scouts and the Healers surrounding Queen Serena's bedside. CT Mars placed her hand over CT Jupiter's and called out her strongest attack.  
"MARS SPIT FIRE!"  
Quickly, CT Sailor Mars began to glow the red of her planet. The glow grew so bright that the others in the room had to shield their eyes from it. The attack that she cried out flew from her hand into the silver light surrounding the Healers and Hotaru. The Scouts (both Elder and past) cried out in surprise as the floor shook from the force of CT Mars' attack.

Pluto smiled. She had had a feeling that Kirstein was a key force in helping Queen Serena to heal and what she had just done with her attack made Pluto's feelings even more certain.

"MARS SPIT FIRE!"  
The Healers, Hotaru, and the other CT Sailors heard the attack before they actually knew what was going on. It was a few seconds later when CT Jupiter felt a hand over hers and then the force of CT Sailor Mars's attack nearly knocking her to the ground.

Audiana Trinta's eyes widened as she felt Mars's attack join the silver light that was being launched at the enemy and dug her feet harder into the ground. Even she was almost knocked off her feet by the sheer force of the attack.

That had to be what we were missing! the leader of the Healers thought to herself.

On both sides of her, Audiana could feel the other Healers dig their feet into the ground as they struggled to stay standing. Their eyes still on the enemy in front of them, they watched in amazement as he suddenly disappeared into thin air!

Audiana smiled and turned to look at the other Healers, Hotaru, and the CT Sailor Scouts. The huge smile still on her face she said, "We did it."  
Then, exhausted, the Healers, Hotaru and the CT Sailor Scouts collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17 The Right Decision?

Chapter 17

Several hours later . . .

Reenie yawned and opened her eyes.

What am I doing here? she asked herself seeing the familiar roof of her room in the Crystal Palace. Wasn't I trying to heal Rodney? Where is he, anyways?

Suddenly it all came flooding back to her. She remembered the battle inside of her. Remembered hearing Audiana and the others speak to her. Remembered hearing Jedaite and the other generals. Then her friends.  
"Reenie?" a very familiar voice asked the minute she moved.

Reenie frowned. What was she doing here in the future? "Serena?" she mumbled sitting up in bed. Then, seeing her future mother sitting on the floor by her side she smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
"Pluto brought us here," another familiar but this time, deep voice replied.

Reenie smiled and lifted her head to see Darien standing a few feet behind her future mother.  
"Darien!" she exclaimed, clearly surprised. He smiled slightly and nodded.  
"Hello, Reenie," he said.  
"How are you feeling?" Serena asked, concerned.  
"A lot better than before," she replied truthfully. Then, "Why did Pluto bring you here? Has she told you?"

Darien nodded. "She's told us."

Serena smiled. "We're here for your crowning, Reenie," she informed her.

Reenie frowned. "My crowning?"

Serena bit her lip and nodded. Was she supposed to have told Reenie about the crowning ceremony that was planned?  
"Yes, your crowning," a voice said from the doorway.

Reenie smiled and turned to face the doorway. She knew that voice. "Pluto!"   
"It is good to see you too, Reenie," the tall, green-haired Sailor Scout said.  
"Where are Audiana and the others?" Reenie asked. "What happened to Jedaite, Malachite, Zoicite and Neflyte? Where are Lillian and the Scouts?"

At the mention of the four generals, Serena and Darien looked to the ground.

Reenie could tell by the way that they acted that something bad had happened to them. Even Pluto wasn't looking at her. Her head was faced down. "Pluto? Serena? Darien?" she asked. "Please, tell me what has happened to them?"

Pluto cleared her throat and responded, "An hour ago, they were pronounced dead, Your Majesty."

Reenie stared at the Sailor Scout of Space and Time, a look of disbelief on her face. "No," she said, unable to believe it.

Serena bit her lip and sadly, nodded her head. "It's true, Reenie," she said, her voice soft and barely audible, "We wouldn't lie to you. Especially not about something like this."

Reenie blinked away tears. She knew that Serena was telling her the truth. They had never lied to her before. They would not lie to her now. "How?" was all she could ask, still shocked.  
"Reenie, you really do" Serena began but was cut off by Reenie placing her hand over her future mother's.

Reenie looked to Serena and shook her head. "I do, Serena," she said. "You'll understand when you get older."

How weird is this? Reenie thought as she spoke. Me giving my future mother advice?

Reenie continued, "Jedaite, Malachite, Zoicite, and Neflyte were more than just generals to me. They were my friends." Then, looking directly at Sailor Pluto, she demanded, "Tell me. How did they die?"

Pluto sighed. "You remember hearing everything that was going on while the Healers and Hotaru tried to save you, correct?"

Reenie nodded. "Yes, Pluto. I remember hearing everything."

Suddenly, Reenie froze as she remembered hearing Audiana warn the generals that they were giving too much energy and that they would not survive if they continued. She also remembered, clearly, what Malachite had responded when the four generals had learned that they did not have enough energy to save her.

"We are not going to let go until Queen Serena is saved," she could hear his voice speak clearly inside her mind. "She saved our lives in the past, now we are going to do the same for her."

Reenie closed her eyes and lifted her head so that she was looking at the ceiling. She sighed and fighting to hold back her tears, she looked to Sailor Pluto. "What about the others?" Reenie asked her voice wavering, fearing the worst.  
"They are fine," Pluto replied. "Lillian and the others were brought to their rooms and are resting. While they gave a lot of energy, they are okay. Remember, they were in their Sailor forms when they gave their strength to the Healers. They, as we all are, are a lot stronger in their Sailor forms. The Healers are also okay. They are used to this. Hotaru is sleeping in a guest room. The effect will wear off soon. Hours have passed since they have healed you. They should be coming out of soon. So should the younger Scouts."

Reenie nodded. "Thank you, Pluto."

Pluto nodded and walked away from the queen's doorway, shutting the door behind her. She was shutting the door when she heard Reenie break into tears. Without even having to open the door to see the scene, she knew that Serena and Darien were sitting on either side of their future daughter, trying to console her.

Audiana shook her head and opened her eyes. She was staring up at a white crystal ceiling.

What is this place? Audiana wondered. Quickly, she closed her eyes to try and figure out where she was. Slowly, sounds began to flow into her mind and she knew. Satisfied now, Audiana Trinta opened her golden eyes and was surprised to see her lover standing in the doorway. "Miceff."

Miceff Loand smiled back at Audiana. He did not need to know how she was feeling because he already knew. The telepathic connection he had with her allowed him to feel what she was feeling when she was feeling it.

"How long have you been awake for?" she asked as he walked towards her bedside.

He sat down on the bed beside her and replied, "About twenty minutes. I take it you know where we are?"  
Audiana smiled and nodded in reply. "The guest area in the Palace of Crystal Tokyo. Are the others awake yet?"

Miceff shook his head. "I can't sense their presence, can you?" he asked.

Audiana closed her eyes for a minute then replied, "No, I can't."  
"Then they are probably still resting," Miceff responded. "That was quite a battle we fought."

Audiana shuddered at the thought. She had been a Healer for about 9 Iounda years or for about forty Earth years, but the battle that they had fought earlier for Queen Serena was one of the longest and worst battles she had ever fought as a Healer. "The evil was so strong, Miceff," Audiana replied. "I have been a Healer for only a few years, but it still scares me to think that evil that strong exists in the universe."

Miceff nodded. He, too, had felt how strong the evil had been inside of Queen Serena but he had been a Healer for 12 Iounda years, 3 years longer than Audiana. He had seen evil like this before and he knew, that before his time as a Healer was over, he would see evil this strong again. But there was still one thing that both surprised and scared Miceff Loand. "I can't believe that the evil came from someone who was supposed to have loved Her Majesty," he said.

Audiana sighed. "I know. But you must remember Miceff that there was the brainwashing that Nemesis had done to Rodney. According to Queen Serena's memory, Rodney was not evil before that. In fact, from what I could tell, before that, they had both loved each other dearly."

Miceff looked at his golden-haired lover, a question in his silver eyes. "You understood all that from the battle?" he asked.

Audiana smiled. "Partially," she replied, a softness in her golden-eyes. "My grasp and sense of others' hopes and memories are stronger then yours, Miceff. When we went into Queen Serena's mind, I automatically saw into her past and what she hoped for the future. The memories I could see most clearly were those of the battle that she had had trying to save Rodney when he was still under the brainwashing that Nemesis had done to him. Now, the love she felt for him is only something I am assuming. I am assuming that because of how hard she fought to save him from the evil that was placed unwillingly inside of him, even though she knew it might be the cause of her demise. Now why would she feel that way for him, if he did not return those feelings for her?"

Miceff shook his head in disblief, making his silver hair sway from side-to-side and kissed her lovingly on her forehead. "Amazing," he said, the love he felt for her showing in his voice.

Audiana smiled at him. "I know," she said, jokingly. Then, suddenly serious, "But we do have a problem on our hands, Miceff."

Miceff sighed. He knew what problem Audiana was talking about. He had wanted to avoid it but he knew that sooner or later, they would have to discuss it. As the two leaders of the Healers, it was their responsibility to deal with any problems that arose. "Josiah and Hotaru," Miceff said, voicing what they both knew was the problem.

Audiana nodded and looked to the crystal white wall. "They care about each other, Miceff. I know they do. I don't think that they want us to know about it, so they try to hide it when they are around us and the others, but I know how the two of them are feeling. I can sense it. I've seen the hidden looks they give each other when they think that we're not around. But now. . ."  
"Now Hotaru must stay here, on Earth," Miceff finished for his lover.

Audiana nodded. "It's not that I do not want her with us. She's a great asset to us and has been very helpful in helping us to heal others."

Miceff nodded. "She does lend us more strength then we have were it just the five of us," he agreed.  
"It is just that her place is here, with the other Sailor Scouts," Audiana said. "It is not with us, traveling to other worlds. She is a Sailor Scout, not an actual Healer."

Miceff sighed and looked at the golden-haired beauty sitting beside him. "And Josiah is a Healer," Miceff finished for her, "Not a Sailor Scout. His place is with us, not here, with the Sailor Scouts and Hotaru."  
"But do we really have the right to keep them from each other, Miceff? You know that we wouldn't like that. If we wouldn't allow that for us, how can we allow it for others? We can't, Miceff."  
"And there is our problem," Audiana's silver-haired lover said.

"There is our problem," she agreed.  
"We have only one choice," Miceff decided after a few minutes of silence.

Audiana looked at him. "And what choice would that be?" she asked him, curious as to what solution her lover had found to this at least to her impossible situation.  
"Confront them with what we know, then let them decide on their own what they want to do. Either way, we must leave and Hotaru must stay with the other Sailors. However, we can give Josiah the choice of staying here with her and help heal on Earth, while we go back to Iounda and search for another who has been born with the magical gift of Healing, or coming back with us and being miserable forever without the only person in the universe whom he was meant to love."

Audiana sighed and nodded. She was a little bit wary of leaving Josiah behind on a planet that they have been to only a few times but she knew that if Hotaru was with him then it would definitely ease her uneasiness. Over the years, she had gotten to know the young Sailor Scout and trusted her like she would a best friend. "I have to agree with you, Miceff," Audiana said. "That would be the best idea. But we shouldn't only give Josiah the choice. We should let Hotaru choose, too."

Miceff looked to her, a little puzzled. "Why? I know, as well as you, that Hotaru must stay here as a Sailor Scout to fight with the other Sailors should anything ever happen to Crystal Tokyo and put Crystal Tokyo or Queen Serena's life in danger."

Audiana smiled and shook her head. "Apparently I know more then you do because I know that if the queen in charge of the Sailor Scouts gives the Scout permission, they're allowed to leave. Only if the Sailor Scouts are in real trouble, would she have to return to help out. They would give her a communciator for her to keep in contact with them so that they'd be able to call her."  
"So we're going to give both, Hotaru and Josiah, the choice as to what they want to do?" Miceff asked Audiana to make sure that he understood.

Audiana nodded. "Correct." Then, "Now I suggest we go see Statel. Most likely, she does not know where she is and is probably wondering how the others are doing."

Miceff nodded and stood up, giving Audiana room to get out of the bed. She got up and out of bed.

Together, Miceff and Audiana left the room to go see how Statel Gound was doing.

Reenie had been silent for about a minute or so. She had stopped crying after half an hour of straight sobbing. She had been crying for everything that she had not been to cry for earlier. Her mother's death. Her father's death. Her uncle's death. Her uncle's guardian's death. She had also been crying for those of whom she had just learned about. Neflyte's death. Malachite's death. Zoicite's death. Jedaite's death. The four of them had given up their lives to save hers. She would never forget that.  
"Reenie, are you okay?" she heard Serena ask suddenly.

Reenie nodded. "I'm okay, Serena," she said. Then, "But there's something that I have to do."

Serena frowned and not being able to think of anything that Reenie had to do, asked, "What?"  
"I have to see Rodney," Reenie replied.

Darien looked at his future daughter like she was nuts or something. "What?" he said, the disbelief he felt showing in his voice. "Do you really think that after what he did, we're going to let you anywhere near him?"  
"Yes," Serena replied for their daughter.

Shocked at her reply, Darien turned to Serena, his feelings showing clearly on his handsome face. "What!" he exclaimed. "You've got to be joking, Serena! There's no way she's going to see him! Especially after what he did!"  
"Do you really think that that's fair, Darien?" Serena asked him accusingly.  
"Fair!" Darien exclaimed, standing to his feet and looking at Serena and Reenie. "You're asking me if I think that's fair! Serena, don't you understand what he did? He killed us! Well, not us, but our future selves! He killed Terence's future self and Jordan's! Now you're asking me if I think it's fair to not allow our daughter to see him!"  
"Darien," Serena began calmly, "If I remember correctly, you tried to kill me, too. Or don't you remember?"

She said the last part rather harshly and it had made Darien wince. He remembered, alright. He remembered that all too clearly. Beryl had brainwashed him into thinking that Serena or rather, Sailor Moon, was the enemy and that he had to kill. "I remember, Serena," Darien replied. "But what does that have to do with this?"

Reenie shook her head, understanding what Serena had tried to get Darien to see but apparently hadn't succeeded. "Everything!" she said. "It's exactly the same thing. The only difference is that Rodney succeeded where you didn't. If Serena's parents knew what had happened, would they let you anywhere near her? It's exactly the same thing, Darien. I know what Rodney did. They were my parents, for godsake! My family! So I do understand what he did. But I also understand that he didn't do it of his freewill and had he had the choice, he never would have done it. But he didn't have the choice. Just like you didn't."

Damn it, Darien thought to himself. He hated to admit it, but together, they made a good case.  
When Beryl had brainwashed him he had tried to kill Serena, and had almost done so, but thankheavens, she had used the locket to return him to his normal self before he had succeeded. Darien sighed and nodded. "Fine," he said. "Reenie, go see Rodney."

Reenie smiled. "Thanks, Darien," she said. Then, to Serena, "And thanks, Serena."

Serena smiled at her future daughter and nodded. Leaning towards Reenie, she whispered into her future daughter's ear, "I know exactly how you feel, Reenie. Go to him. Go see Rodney."  
Reenie grinned and hugged her future mother. Quickly, Reenie threw back the covers and got out of the large bed in which she had lain in for the past night and the hours that had passed of the day. She walked past Darien towards the door. Opening it, she walked out of the room.

Once she had left, Serena spoke. "I know that you don't agree with my decision, Darien."

Darien sighed and looking at Serena he responded, "You're right, Serena. I don't. Personally, I didn't want her to go see Rodney."  
"Then why did you?" Serena questioned softly.  
"Because I realized that you and Reenie were right," he replied. "What Nemesis did to Rodney was exactly the same thing that Beryl did to me. I guess as a father you never want to see your little girl grow up, and knowing that Reenie's going to be our little girl, well..."   
Serena nodded, understanding what he meant. Both of them knew that Reenie was going to be their little girl in the future and because of that, they felt like parents to her. She felt the same way, too. She told him so. "I know, Darien. I feel the same way, too. And right now, we're the closest things to parents that she has. And just like her parents would've let her, we also have to let her go and make decisions on her own. How else is she going to gain the knowledge to rule over Crystal Tokyo on her own?"

Darien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right, Serena. But the question is will she make the right ones?"  
"That's where you have to learn to trust her. She was right about Neflyte and the others, wasn't she?"

Darien nodded in reply. "Yes."  
"She'll be right about this, too."  
"But how can you know?"  
"You can't?"  
"Well, then how do you know?"  
"Because," Serena said, simply, "She's our daughter. I know her and I trust her. The question is, do you?"

Darien sighed and stayed silent. He couldn't answer that question. Not when he didn't know the answer and he didn't. Not yet.


	18. Chapter 18 After All This Time

Chapter 18

"Statel?"

Hearing a familiar voice, the bronze-haired, bronze-eyed Healer sat up in bed and tried to recognize who was speaking. She was still a little tired from lack of energy, so her senses were not as sharp as they normally would be.

The voice repeated the question. "Statel?"

This time the voice was different. Masculine. Statel closed her eyes, trying to place where she knew those voices from and smiled. She recognized the voices now. She knew who was speaking. She knew who was asking for her. "Audiana," she cried out, "Miceff, I'm in here."

Suddenly, two figures appeared in the doorway leading to Statel Gound's room.  
"Hi, Statel," Audiana said smiling, seeing her friend and fellow Healer.  
"Hi, Audiana. Hi, Miceff." Then, "Audiana, do you know where we are?"

Audiana nodded in reply. "We're in the guest area of the palace in Crystal Tokyo," the golden-haired leader replied. "Miceff and I are just a few rooms down the hall. My guess is that Josiah and Amia are a few rooms down the hall from here, too."  
"Can you sense them?" Statel asked, a little bit of how tired she felt showing in her voice.

Audiana shook her head. "I can't, but I couldn't sense where you were until you woke up. It's very possible that Josiah and Amia are still resting and haven't woken up. Until they do, I can't sense them or where they are."  
"How're the young Sailor Scouts?" Statel asked, changing the subject.  
"They just need their rest," Miceff replied for Audiana. "They're a lot stronger than normal humans in their Sailor form."  
"Also, they didn't lend any of their own strength," Audiana added. "They only lent the strength of their powers as Sailor Scouts to help Queen Serena. They will be okay after they sleep it off."

Statel smiled and nodded. "That's good, Audiana. I don't want for them to have been injured or hurt by lending us their strength to help save their queen."

Audiana nodded in agreement. "It is unfortunate that Neflyte and the others didn't listen to us," she said, sadly.

Miceff sighed. He knew how Audiana felt. He felt the same way, but he wished that she wouldn't dwell on it. It wasn't as if they hadn't warned them of what would happen if they didn't stop lending the Healers their energy.

"Miceff," Audiana began, surprising her lover, "I know that we warned them and I know what you mean. But still..."

Statel looked at the two of them, a little confused. She didn't understand what Audiana was talking about but she had some idea that something had been said between the two of them through their thoughts. She knew that the two of them held that power.

Seeing her friend's confusion, Audiana explained, "Miceff feels that I shouldn't dwell on what happened to the four generals. Especially since we had warned them about what would happen. And no, Statel, we didn't use our thought-speak. I could sense how he was feeling."

Statel shook her head and looked to her friend's lover. "You really have to be careful of what you're thinking around her, don't you?" she asked Miceff, jokingly.

Miceff only smiled and nodded in reply.

Audiana looked to her friend, a false look of betrayal on her face. She knew that they were joking.

Seeing the look on Audiana's face (and knowing that she didn't really mean it), Statel and Miceff only laughed.

As Reenie walked quickly down the halls towards the palace hospital, everyone who she walked by turned to look at her. Each one of them were surprised to see their queen up and walking by herself. Reenie was just opening the doors to the palace hospital when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.  
"Queen Serena!"  
Reenie didn't even have to turn around to recognize who the voice belonged to. She knew even before she turned around and saw Sailor Pluto standing only a few feet behind her.

Sailor Pluto smiled and quickly ran the few feet so that she was standing beside her friend, fellow Sailor Scout, and queen. Together, they entered the palace hospital. "I'm gald to see that you're already answering to that title," she said quietly as they walked past the main nurses' area.  
"Guess I don't really have a choice, now do I, Pluto?" Reenie sighed. "I'll have to get used to it sooner or later, and I remember one of the Healers calling me by that. I guess that's what they know me as."  
"You're right on that count," the Sailor Scout of Space and Time admitted. "The Healers didn't know who was hurt before they came here. To tell you the truth, we weren't the ones who contacted them. The leader of the Healers, Audiana Trinta, who is the person who called you Queen Serena by the way, can sense those who are badly injured; not only physically but emotionally, as well. We had a feeling that you were both and that they would come. They did. Audiana sensed that it was Queen Serena, not Reenie, that was hurt. Therefore, that is the only name that she and the others know you by: Queen Serena. You are also right by saying that you don't have a choice. That is your title now. You cannot forget that."

Reenie sighed. She only wished that she could. She wished that everything could return to normal, the way it was before she and the others had gone into the past to train and become Sailor Scouts. Thinking this, she looked to Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto, sensing what Reenie thought, smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Queen Serena," she said, knowing that Reenie was thinking that there was a way for things to return to normal. "I can't open a doorway into the past just so you can fix things to the way that you would like them to be."

Reenie sighed and looked to the floor as she and Pluto continued to walk down the palace hospital's hallway, towards Rodney's room. "I know, Pluto," she said, "It's just..."

Pluto nodded. "I know," Sailor Pluto said, understanding how Reenie was feeling. Pluto, too, had experienced the loss of her parents. However, she had had centuries to deal with getting over it and getting on with her life. Reenie had only learned about her parents' death the day before. "Trust me, I know. There are many things that I would change if I could. You aren't the only one to become a queen well before her time, Reenie. Nor are you the only one to have to fight a battle this large by yourself."

Reenie frowned. She had no clue who Pluto was talking about. She had no idea who else had fought such a battle, and besides, she hadn't fought the battle by herself. Kenneth and Kara had come to her aide and helped her to stand on her feet.

Pluto smiled. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Reenie's only reply was a grin.

The Sailor Scout of Space and Time sighed and replied, "Your mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, fought against Queen Beryl a few years before you went into the past Reenie. Of course, she wasn't known as Neo-Queen Serenity then, but as Serena."  
"Serena?" Reenie echoed, obviously surprised. She remembered hearing about the battle with Beryl, but didn't know any of the specifics.

Pluto nodded. "Yes, Serena," she replied, "Your mother. She fought against Queen Beryl by herself. The other Sailors had died already, but were brought back with the power of the Silver Crystal after the battle. They appeared by your mother's side and lent her, not the physical power to defeat Beryl but emotional strength to defeat her. With them standing beside her in spirit, she fought against and defeated Beryl."

Pluto smiled and shook her head. "And I can't even count the number of times that your mother wished she could just shed her responsibility as both, Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess. So you see, you aren't the only one who has had to accept your responsibilities early. At least you were raised and prepared for your role as Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Serena wasn't. The first time she transformed she told Luna that she wanted to play Sailor V video games, not live them. You were taught how to be a Sailor Scout. Your mother and the others didn't have that chance, unfortunately. They learned from experience. So, while you may have to face the responsibilities before your time, just remember what I've told you. After all, your mother had no Royal training to become queen or a Sailor Scout and look how fine she did at both?"

Reenie nodded. Pluto was right. Her mother had absolutely no training (unlike Reenie, who had been brought up expecting to someday accept those responsibilities) and she had done just fine as both, Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Sailor Moon.  
Suddenly, she stopped as she saw two Sailor Scouts standing guard in front of a hospital doorway. The two Sailors looked sort of familiar and Reenie recognized them as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. She smiled and knew why the two of them had to be standing in front of that hospital room door. It was just too obvious. Rodney had to be in that room.

A few minutes later, Reenie was standing in front of the two older Sailor Scouts, looking at them expectantly. Both of them stood directly in front of the closed door, making entrance into the room impossible or at least, you had to get through them to do so.  
"Um, excuse me, Uranus, Neptune, but may you please move so that I can enter Rodney's room?"

Sailor Uranus looked to Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Neptune looked to Sailor Uranus. Then both of them turned to look at their queen. "We are sorry, Your Majesty," Neptune said.  
"We cannot allow you to enter," Uranus finished. "We cannot trust him not to harm you again. As your protectors, we cannot allow you to be hurt."

Reenie bit the inside of her lip. She was tempted to roll her eyes, but instead she sighed and responded, "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, I am no longer asking the two of you to move. I am commanding you to move as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

The two older Sailor Scouts looked uncertainly to Sailor Pluto, who was now standing behind Reenie. They both knew that as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Reenie did have the right to order them around. However, as Sailor Scouts, they were also allowed to do almost anything in order to protect their queen.

Sailor Pluto looked at the both of them. The look in her eyes told the two of them to move out of Reenie's way and to let her enter Rodney's room.

Seeing that look, the two Sailor Scouts moved aside, Uranus opening the door for Reenie.

Reenie smiled her thanks at Uranus and shut the door behind her.

He heard mumbling outside his bedroom door and strained to hear what was being said. He knew that two people had been placed in front of his doorway earlier that evening.

Probably to prevent me from leaving this room, Rodney thought. He couldn't get what Kirstein had told him out of his head. He had killed Reenie's family. The one person whom he loved the most.

Suddenly, he sat up straight and looked towards the door. He had seen the knob turning and knew that whoever was outside was coming into his room. He wondered who it was and braced himself to face whoever it was as the door opened and the person entered his room.

As the door clicked shut behind her, Reenie turned her gaze to where she knew the bed would be lying in the room. Her gaze didn't land on the bed, but on the pair of eyes that were staring directly at her. Reenie smiled. She didn't have to look at the rest of the body to know whose eyes those were. "Hi, Rodney," she said, softly. "How are you feeling?"  
"Reenie?" he asked, knowing that it was.  
"It's me. How are you feeling?"

Rodney didn't respond. He didn't really know how to. What could he say? That he was feeling crappy and guilty for killing her family?

Yeah, he thought, That'd go over real well.

"Do you have idea of what's going on, Rodney?" she asked, walking towards him.

Rodney nodded. Unfortunately, he did.

"So," she began, not quite sure how she should approach what she was going to say. "You. . . um, you know what has happened?"

Looking down at his hands, he nodded. He didn't want to speak unless she gave him permission to. After all, not only had he killed her family but she was a queen. At least, in this time period she was.

"You can speak to me, you know?" Reenie said.

Rodney sighed and lifted his head to look at the love of his life. What could he possibly say to her, other then... "I'm sorry, Reenie. I'm so sorry." Tears were beginning to well up in Rodney's eyes as he apologized. He didn't know how she could ever forgive him.

Reenie sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her right hand on top of Rodney's hands. After about a minute of silence, she spoke.  
"It's not your fault, Rodney," she said, softly and slowly. "You didn't do it of your own power. You were brainwashed by Nemesis into thinking that you hated Crystal Tokyo and my family. you have nothing to be sorry for."  
"But, Reenie, I ki..." Rodney began, but couldn't even get the words out.

Reenie put a finger to her lips to hush him and stop him from saying any more. "It's not your fault, Rodney," Reenie assured him. "You didn't do it. It was Nemesis's fault. They brainwashed you. They put that evil inside of you. It's gone. I took it out of you and the Healers took it out of me. It's gone now and it's not going to come back, Rodney. You can be sure of that. I'll make sure of that."

Rodney looked at Reenie, a confused look on his face. "Reenie," he began, "I hurt you so much. Why are you being so nice to me? _How _can you be so nice to me?"

Reenie sighed and smiled at Rodney Kirsta. It was a smile mixed with sadness and understanding. "I love you, Rodney," she said, standing up from his bedside, And I know that it wasn't you who killed my family and Jordan. That was Nemesis." She bent down and kissed him on the mouth, completely surprising him. "I love you," she repeated. Then, "I'll be back soon. I just need to check on my friends. They helped the Healers out and I need to see if they're okay. See ya soon, Rod." With that, Reenie smiled, and turned to walk towards the door. She reached the door and opened it. Pluto, Uranus and Neptune were waiting for her outside. Then, with one more smile in Rodney's direction, Reenie left the room. Again, she shut the door behind her.

Even when the door was shut, Rodney stayed staring at it, amazed by the person who had just shut it. Amazed by how caring and kind she was.

"Josiah and Amia are awake."

Audiana Trinta spoke from out of nowhere. Audiana, Miceff and Statel had been sitting in Statel's room, talking about the battle for Queen Serena when the leader of the Healers suddenly spoke out.  
"What?" Miceff and Statel asked in unison, surprised at Audiana's sudden outburst.  
"Josiah and Amia. . . they've awoken."  
"You're sure?" Statel asked.

Before Audiana could reply, Miceff did for her. "You shouldn't have to ask that question, Statel," Miceff said, "Of course, she's sure. She was sure when she sensed Queen Serena being sick, wasn't she?"  
"Miceff," Audiana said, a little bit shocked at her lover's reaction to Statel's innocent question, "Back off. She's only asking if I'm sure." Then, to Statel, she nodded and replied, "Yes, Statel. I'm sure that they are awake. I'm also sure that the two of them are a little confused about where they are."

Miceff nodded. "We should get going then," he stated.

Audiana nodded and looked to Statel. "Are you going to come along?" she asked her friend.

Statel smiled, nodded and quickly got out of bed. Together, the three Healers left Statel's room and headed towards Josiah's and Amia's.


	19. Chapter 19 Will They Be Okay?

Chapter 19

As they walked down the hospital hallway, neither Reenie or Pluto spoke a word. Pluto had no idea what her queen was feeling about meeting with Rodney Kirsta, the person who was both her family's murderer and the love of her life.

Meanwhile walking alongside Pluto, Reenie thought about what she had said to Rodney and wondered how he must be feeling. For some reason, Reenie couldn't get out of her mind the picture of her mother and grandmother standing beside her as she helped fight the evil that Nemesis had placed inside of Rodney. She knew that it wasn't possible for them to actually be standing beside her. Both of them were dead, after all. Queen Serenity had died back on the Moon Kingdom. Neo-Queen Serenity had died only two and a half years ago. Yet, she had felt them both standing there beside her, lending her their strength. She knew that they had been their with her in spirit, but what she couldn't understand was why they had been beside her. Rodney had killed Queen Serenity's daughter, Reenie's mom, Neo-Queen Serenity. So, why would they want to help her change him back?

Maybe that's why I'm not finding it that hard to forgive him, Reenie thought. If my mother can forgive her murderer, then I should be able, too.

Besides, she argued with herself, I love him. That's why I almost killed myself trying to save his life. Because I love him.  
It didn't take the two of them long to reach the palace hospital's doorway. About ten minutes later, Pluto was pushing the door open for them to walk through. They were heading towards Reenie's friends' rooms to see how they were doing. The two of them were just turning a corner when Reenie spoke, breaking the silence. "Pluto?"  
"Yes?"  
"Um. . . I was just wondering. When I was trying to help Rodney, did you notice anyone else there with me?"

Pluto frowned, not quiet sure what Reenie was so-awkwardly trying to ask. "What do you mean?"

Reenie bit her lip, unsure of how to ask the question that she so desperately wanted an answer to. "I mean," she began, "Did you see anyone else there helping me? Before Kara and Kenneth came to my aide. Did you happen to see anyone else standing there beside me?"  
Pluto looked at her queen, a little confused. Then, seeing the look on Reenie's face - a look of peace, mixed with uncertainty - she understood what the young queen was trying to ask. "Do you mean, did I see your mother by your side?" the Sailor Scout of Space and Time asked.

Reenie nodded. "I know that it must sound ludicrous but I swear when I was fighting to take the evil out of Rodney using the Silver Crystal, I felt, not only my mother, but my grandmother, standing on either side of me. It was as if they were lending me the strength I needed to get through what needed to be done."

Pluto shook her head. "What you are saying is not ludicrous, Your Majesty. In fact, your mother often confessed the same thing."  
"She did?" Reenie asked, obviously surprised.

Sailor Pluto smiled and nodded. "Yes, she did. After she became queen, she confessed quite a few secrets to me. Secrets that she had not even told Amy, Lita, Mina, or Raye." Pluto paused for a moment, then continued, "One confession that she made to me, Reenie, was that when she had been fighting her very first large battle against Beryl, she was not alone. She not only had her friends at her side, but she could also feel her mother's presence lending her strength to continue fighting the battle. Telling her not to give up."

Reenie looked at Pluto, a kind of peaceful expression in her eyes. "So I wasn't the only one," she said softly.

Pluto nodded. "No, you were not the only one."

Reenie smiled, but then said, "But you didn't answer my question, Pluto. Did you see them or was I just going insane for a moment there?"

Pluto smiled at Reenie's question. "No, you weren't going insane for a moment, but I can't tell you that I saw your mother, or your grandmother. I didn't. However, I can tell you that I did sense something in the room while you were trying to help him. It's possible that the reason as to why I sensed this is because I am the Guardian of Space and Time. You can't forget what I told you about your mother sensing her mother's presence at a time when she needed help, Reenie. It's possible that the only reason why I couldn't see your mother or grandmother was because they came to your aide, not mine. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Reenie nodded. "I think so," she said, slowly. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a door. Reenie was just reaching her hand out to open the door when she turned to Pluto and asked, "Before I open this door, can you tell me one thing?"

Pluto smiled and placing a long strand of green hair behind her ear asked, "What do want to know Reenie?"  
"Since you're the Guardian of Space and Time can you tell me, will Chantal be okay when I walk through this door?"

Pluto smiled and looked at Reenie. "You know that I can't tell you that."  
"I know," Reenie sighed, placing her hand on the doorknob. "But for once, I'd like to be assured of some good news, you know?"

Pluto's only response was a sad smile and a nod. She knew. She couldn't count the times that she had seen her friends die or the times that she knew they were going to die and could do nothing to stop it from happening.

Reenie took in a deep breath then slowly, opened the door to Chantal Aino's room.

Mina heard the door to her daughter's room entering and lifted her head to see who was entering. Who would be coming to see her daughter? Had the other CT Sailor Scouts awaken yet? Was that who was opening the door? One of the other CT Sailor Scouts? Lillian, maybe? Or Megan, perhaps?

Mina looked at the door, and was surprised to see Queen Serena enter the room. Sailor Pluto followed behind her and closed the door. "Queen Serena?" Mina said, obviously a little surprised.  
"How is she?" Reenie asked, the concern she felt showing, not only in her voice, but on her face.  
"Okay as can be expected. Have any of the others awakened yet?"  
"No," Sailor Pluto replied for Reenie.

Mina blinked back tears. She was trying to hide her fear, a fear that she dared to not voice in front of Reenie. What if the CT Sailor Scouts didn't wake up?

Seeing the expression on Mina's face, Reenie looked to Sailor Pluto for answers. The young queen knew what Mina was thinking. She, herself, had been thinking the very same thoughts not too long ago but she still didn't know what to say that would comfort Chantal's mother.

Slowly, Pluto walked over to Mina Aino and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mina," she said, trying to comfort her, "It won't take them too long to wake up. They just need to regain their strength. Don't you remember how tired and weak you felt after some of your battles in the past? How you felt after you and the others battled against Beryl? This is almost the same thing, except what you guys went through was worse. You guys actually died. Chantal and the other Scouts haven't. They're just weak. Give them a while longer, and they'll be just fine."

Mina turned her head to look at Pluto. The look in her eyes was asking You're sure?

Pluto nodded in response to the unspoken question. The look in the older Scout's eyes was one of absolute certainty.

Mina smiled a kind of sad smile and turned her attention and eyes back to her daughter.

"I'll be back, Mina," Reenie said, taking one last look at Mina, who was sitting by Chantal's bedside, holding her daughter's hand and Chantal, lying asleep on her bed.

Again, Mina nodded, not taking her eyes off her daughter. "Okay," Mina said.

Reenie was just about to turn to leave when she heard Mina add, "Your Majesty." Reenie froze for a minute, then nodded and quickly left the room.

Sailor Pluto patted Mina's shoulder once, then followed her queen out of Chantal's room.

"Miceff," Audiana began, "Statel, you guys go talk to Amia. I have to go talk to Josiah by myself for a second."

The three Healers were standing just outside of Josiah's and Amia's bedrooms.

You're sure you want to confront him about it by yourself, Audiana? Miceff thought-spoke to Audiana.

I'm sure, she replied, then out loud said, "You guys go to Amia. I can sense their confusion and it's very strong."

With those last words, Audiana opened the door to Josiah's room, entered it, then quickly shut the door behind her.

Statel shrugged and entered Amia's room. Miceff followed Statel.

Josiah heard the door to his room opening and immediately turned to see who was entering. He had no idea where he was or who could possibly be coming to see him. He knew that the others were awake because he could sense them and that also meant that they were really close by. His powers as a Healer were stronger then Amia's, but not as strong as Audiana's, Miceff's or Statel's. Because of that, he couldn't sense if the other Healers were too far away from him.

The door opened and Josiah was greeted by a very cheery and very familiar voice. "Hi, Josiah," the cheerful and familiar voice said.

Josiah smiled. "Hi, Audiana," he said, greeting the leader of the Healers as she entered his room and shut the door behind her.

Audiana could see the confusion in Josiah's eyes and smiled back at him. "You're in the palace, Josiah," the golden-haired leader of the Healers informed him, "The others went to go see Amia."

Josiah nodded. "Has Queen Serena awoken yet?" he asked, concerned about Hotaru's queen.

Audiana smiled and nodded. "Actually, she woke up several hours ago."   
"That's good," Josiah sighed, leaning against the back of the bed.  
"Um, Josiah," Audiana began, "There's something I have to talk to you about."

Hearing the worried and concerned tone in Audiana's voice, Josiah sat straight up. "What is it, Audiana?" he asked, worried at the many possibilities that the problem could be. Was Hotaru okay?  
"Don't worry, Josiah. It's nothing bad but it is something that we must discuss."

Josiah frowned. What was Audiana talking about?  
Seeing the confusion in Josiah's eyes, Audiana walked towards Josiah's bedside and continued. "You are correct, by the way," Audiana informed him, "What I want to talk to you is about Hotaru Tomoe."  
"Audiana, Hotaru is okay, isn't she?"

"I already told you that what I want to talk to you about is nothing bad," the golden-haired beauty replied trying to calm his worries. "Yes, she's okay. However, Miceff and I and I'm quite sure that the other Healers have seen or sensed it we can sense how you feel about her, Josiah. We can also sense how Hotaru feels. Now "Audiana sat down on the bed beside Josiah, and looking directly at him, "we must discuss what you want to do about it."   
"Nothing can be done about it, Audiana," Josiah said sadly. "Hotaru's place is with the Sailor Scouts. Mine's with the Healers. What is there to discuss?"

Audiana smiled and gently placed one of her stray strands of golden hair behind her ear. "The fact that neither one of you will be happy in those situations."

Josiah sighed. "That's true, but what can be done about that? Nothing. I was born to be part of the Healers. That's my destiny. Hotaru was born to be part of the Sailor Scouts. That's her destiny. It's unfortunate that our destinies can't be together."  
"Josiah, listen to me. Miceff and I were discussing it. If we were in your's and Hotaru's position, we wouldn't allow ourselves to be kept apart. If we wouldn't allow that for ourselves, we cann't allow it for others. So we're giving you a choice. . . to chose whether or not you wish to remain with the Healers or stay here on Earth with Hotaru."  
"Has Hotaru chosen yet?"

Audiana smiled and shook his head. "No, Hotaru's still sleeping."  
"But she's going to be okay, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."

Audiana looked at her hands then to Josiah. She didn't want to rush Josiah's decision. "Josiah, we'll need to know your decision before we leave," Audiana informed him, standing to her feet, "And we don't have that much time before we leave."

Josiah nodded.

"Miceff is going to come talk to you, Josiah. I have to go talk to Amia."  
"Amia's awake?" Josiah asked.

Audiana smiled and nodded. "Yes. She woke up the same time you did."

Josiah sighed and leaned back against the pillows. He was glad that Amia was awake and everything, but that meant that they were going to have to leave and head back in only a few hours.  
That also meant that he would have only a few hours to make the decision that would change his life forever.

Without another word, Audiana walked out of Josiah's room, closing the door behind her and leaving Josiah to choose on his own.

Reenie and Pluto left Lillian's room quietly. Reenie had her head down to hide the tears that she was so tempted to let fall. None of the CT Sailors had awaken yet and Reenie knew it was her fault. They had risked their own lives to save hers, and even though Sailor Pluto had already told her several times that they were going to be okay, Reenie just wasn't sure. So far she had only visited with Chantal, Megan, and Lillian. She had yet to see Kirstein and that was the one whom she was the most worried about. She remembered everything that had happened. She remembered the battle that had been fought inside of her mind trying to keep her alive. She also remembered that when Kirstein had shown up, the Scout had put her entire strength into the attack, critically weakening her.  
"They will be okay, won't they Pluto?" Reenie asked, standing in front of Kirstein Hino's door.

Pluto sighed. She had already assured and reassured her queen that they would be okay. "Yes, Reenie, remember, they just need to get their energy back up. Their attacks took a lot out of them, but in their Sailor forms they're a lot stronger then normal."  
"Even Kirstein?" Reenie asked, not quite sure about her.

"Even Kirstein."  
"And you're certain about that?"

"You know I wouldn't lie, Reenie."  
Reenie sighed and nodded. She knew that Pluto would not lie. At least not about something as important as that. "Okay," Reenie said then entered Kirstein Hino's room.

"Hey, Amia," Statel said as she and Miceff entered Amia's room.   
"Hey, Statel," Amia said, "Hey, Miceff."   
"Hi, Amia," Miceff said.  
"Where's Audiana and Josiah?" Amia asked, curious as to why the two other Healers were not with them.  
"Audiana's talking with Josiah," Statel replied.

"You guys both woke up at the same time so Audiana decided that she would go talk to Josiah, and we would come talk to you," Miceff explained. "She had a feeling that the two of you would be a little confused about where you guys were."

Amia nodded. "Actually," she began, "I kind of am. Where is this?"   
"We're still in the palace, Amia," Statel informed her friend and fellow Healer. "We are in the guest area."

Amia nodded, then looking at Miceff, she asked, "Is Audiana talking to Josiah about him and Hotaru?"

Miceff looked at Amia, obviously a little surprised by her knowing. "You knew?"

Amia nodded.   
"Come on, Miceff," Statel said, "You'd have to be blind not to notice that they care about each other."

Miceff turned to look at Statel, again surprised that the other Healers had known.  
"Statel's right," Amia said. "It's been pretty obvious. So, what's going to happen to them?"

Miceff shrugged. "I can't tell you that, but I can tell you Audiana and I decided to let them choose."

Statel frowned. "What do you mean by that?"   
"I mean that we're letting them choose for themselves whether they want to be together or not. Both Audiana and I decided that if it were us, we wouldn't stand for being torn apart and that we'd find some way to stay together. We're going to give Hotaru and Josiah that same choice. If Josiah wishes to stay here with Hotaru, or if Hotaru wishes to come with us and Josiah."  
"But does Hotaru even have a choice?" Amia asked. "I mean, doesn't she have to stay here with the Sailor Scouts?"

Miceff shook his head. "I thought that too, but Audiana told me that if the queen gives the Scout permission, then that Scout can leave. She only has to show up if she gets called by the other Scouts on her communicator."

Statel nodded. "So, Audiana's telling Josiah that he has to choose?"

Miceff nodded. "Yeah."  
"And Hotaru gets the same choice?" Amia asked.

Again, Miceff nodded.

Statel just sighed. "I wonder which one they're going to choose," she said.

Miceff and Amia nodded in agreement.

Reenie entered Kirstein's room and had to hide her gasp when she saw Kirstein. Kirstein was lying on her bed, her face almost as white as a sheet. Reenie also noticed Kirstein's hands which were covered by white bandages. Raye was sitting by Kirstein's bedside, staring at her daughter. She didn't even seem to notice when Reenie and Pluto entered her daughter's room. Without even saying a word, Reenie walked towards Raye and Kirstein.

Pluto hung back near the doorway.  
"How is she, Raye?" Reenie asked, her voice soft and full of concern.

Not taking her eyes off of Kirstein, Raye replied, "Not too good."

Reenie bit her lip. Raye sounded so sad. "She's going to be okay, Raye," Reenie said, placing a hand on Raye's shoulder, trying to reassure her. "You know that, right?"

Raye sighed, but said nothing.

After a few moments of silence, Reenie said, "I have to get going. I have to talk to the Healers and everything."

Raye nodded. Reenie walked to the door and with her hand on the doorknob she said one last time, "I am sorry, but Kirstein is going to be okay, Raye."

Reenie waited a minute to see if Raye was going to say anything in reply. When she didn't, Reenie opened the door. She was about to step into the hallway when she heard a familiar voice say, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Your Majesty. Kirstein did her job." Reenie nodded, then quickly left the room. When the door finally clicked shut, Raye added, "Had I done mine, your mother would still be alive."

Hotaru turned in her bed and groaned. Her body was sore and her head was killing her.

Why can't my own healing powers work on me? she wondered as she opened her eyes and winced. She had no clue how long she had been out for but the brightness of her room hurt her eyes a lot. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the brightness, only one thought was in her head. How was Josiah? She knew that Queen Serena would be okay because they had used their powers to save her. She also wasn't worried about the other CT Sailor Scouts because she knew that they would be okay after a long rest. She wasn't sure about Josiah, though. He, like her and the other Healers, were the ones who had been with the Queen the longest, lending her their strength. Was he okay? Even though he was an experienced Healer, she knew that this battle had been harder then usual for all of the Healers, including Audiana, who was the most experienced of them all.

Hotaru sighed and stared at the ceiling. Right now she wished she had Audiana's power to sense how others were feeling.

I'll just have to wait until I'm strong enough to go see him, Hotaru reasoned with herself. Cursing herself for feeling so weak, she laid against the pillows and continued to stare at the ceiling, thinking of Josiah.

Audiana was just about to place her hand on the doorknob to open the door to Amia's room when she suddenly smiled.

Hotaru! She's awake! Audiana suddenly realized, sensing that Hotaru had awaken.

Quickly, she sent a thought-message to Miceff. Hotaru's awake, she thought-spoke to Miceff as she walked away from Amia's room. I have to go tell her that she has the choice of choosing what she wants to do. I have to go tell her that she can choose whether she wants to be with Josiah. I'll see Amia soon after.

Audiana finished her thought-message to Miceff, then quickly headed down the hall, out of the guest wing of the palace.

Lita looked at Lillian. She had been at her daughter's bedside since her daughter had been brought to her room.

I can't just sit here watching over her, Lita told herself, wiping away a tear. I have to get out of here. Go for a run or something.

She stood up, squeezed her daughter's hand then quickly left Lillian's bedroom, making sure to close the door behind her.

Serena and Darien stood on the balcony, looking out over Crystal Tokyo, their hands clasped together. They had left Reenie's room about ten minutes after Reenie and Sailor Pluto had and the two of them had come straight to this balcony. They had been standing their ever since. Ever since Pluto had told Serena that Neo-Queen Serenity and the others had died, there had been one thought nagging at her. Why couldn't Reenie use the Silver Crystal to bring them back to life?

Breaking the peaceful silence between the two of them, Serena asked her question aloud.

Darien smiled when he heard the love-of-his-life's question. "Truthfully Serena, I've been wondering the same thing. If it was right for Reenie to do so, I'm sure that Sailor Pluto would have told her to use the Silver Crystal. You have to remember that Sailor Pluto is doing what is best for all of us. It's probably Reenie's time to become Queen, you know?"

Serena nodded, then leaned her head against Darien's shoulder. "I get it, Darien. It's just I don't know what I'd do if my parents died, you know?"   
"Yours did, Serena," he reminded her, his voice soft and quiet. "Your mother, Queen Serenity died on the Moon Kingdom. Your father, King Matthew died on the sun. Several thousands of years ago."  
"That's not who I meant, Darien," she told him in a tone that told him he should have known that. "I meant my parents now. I hate to say it, but I can't really remember Queen Serenity or King Matthew. I don't really remember much of the time during the Moon Kingdom."

Darien nodded. "I know, and I knew who you meant. You'd get through it, Serena. Everyone gets through it. They don't really have a choice."

Serena closed her eyes as he spoke and patted his hand lightly to comfort him. She knew that he was probably thinking about his own parents and the car crash that killed both of them. Darien didn't really have much memory of the car crash or anything before that. She wished she could help him remember some memories. Not of the car crash, but of his parents. He had often told her during their long nighttime chats that not remembering them sometimes helped him to not be hurt when thinking of not growing up with them. But he had also confided in her that sometimes he didn't feel completely whole without those missing memories.

Silently, the two of them stared out over the glittering city of Crystal Tokyo, each one thinking about their conversation.


	20. Chapter 20 Lillian's Father

Chapter 20

Reenie had just left Kirstein's room when she heard a door shut a little bit behind her down the hallway. Wondering who or what it was, Reenie turned around. She was surprised when she saw Lita Kino leaving Lillian's room and run down the hallway.

Sailor Pluto sighed. "It's her way, Reenie," the Guardian of Time and Space replied. "Lita doesn't deal with pain easily. Truthfully, I'm surprised that she stayed with Lillian for so long."

Reenie frowned, not really understanding what Pluto meant.

Seeing the look of confusion on Reenie's face, Pluto explained, "Lita's not one to shed tears. Usually when she's in pain she goes for a run or tries to pick a fight or something. Knowing her, she's probably heading to her old training spot."  
"Old training spot?" Reenie asked, as she and Pluto continued to head towards her room.

Pluto nodded. "Lita found this secluded little forest area where she use to train quite a bit. She goes there whenever she feels frustrated or when she just needs to let off some steam."  
"Should I head after her, Trista?" Reenie asked, concerned for her mother's old friend.

Pluto shook her head. "She'll be okay, Reenie. She just needs some time by herself. Like I said before, Lita's not one to shed tears. Nor is she one to let others help her get through her problems. She likes to deal with them on her own."  
"I guess that's where Lil got it from," Reenie said.

"They are quite similar," the older Sailor Scout agreed.

They had reached Reenie's bedroom door by now. Opening it, she said, "I'll see you later, Trista."  
"I'll see you later, Your Majesty."

Reenie smiled, then quickly entered her room, shutting her bedroom door.

Standing in the hallway, Pluto sighed. My job's done for now, she thought as she walked away from Reenie's room and headed down the hall to her own.

Amy and Mina were walking through the palace gardens together. They were both thinking about what was happening here in the future and why they were there. They knew that it had something to do with being there for Reenie's coronation, but they figured that Serena would be the only one who Reenie would want. Well, Serena and Darien, of course. After all, they were the closest things to a mother and father that Reenie had now that Rodney had killed Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. But why were they brought to the future? After all, they weren't really useful or anything. Everything had already been destroyed. They couldn't help in that area. And their future selves were still alive. They weren't dead, so they didn't understand why they had to be brought here. It wasn't like their daughters needed their help. They had their own actual parents to help them.

They had been walking for a while now, not a word spoken between them for at least fifteen minutes. Mina was the first to break the silence.

"I wonder what it's like for Serena and Darien to know that they died and who killed them."  
"They're not the only ones, Mina. Jordan and Terence were also killed. But I do agree with you. I wonder what it'd be like. How it must feel to know that you're future self was already dead and who killed you? Especially when your murderer is the person whom your daughter loves with all her heart."  
"I'm sure not with all her heart, Amy. How can she after he killed her family?"  
"Serena didn't stop caring for Darien when Beryl brainwashed him, did she, Mina? Nor did she stop loving him when he tried to kill her. She was hurt that he tried to kill her, but she knew why he was doing it. It wasn't actually him. It was because he was brainwashed. From what I know and understand, it's the same thing with Rodney."  
"Except Darien didn't actually succeed in killing anyone."

Amy nodded. That was true. "Don't you wonder why Pluto brought us here?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

Mina looked at her blue-haired friend. "What do you mean?" she asked, not quite understanding what Amy was trying to say.  
"Why did Pluto bring us here?" Amy repeated her question, "We know why she brought Serena and Darien. Because they're the closest things to a parent that Reenie has because of what happened. But why were we brought here to the future? How can we help? Our future selves aren't dead, so it's not like we needed to help our future daughters in any way. There is no evil here. They have already taken care of everything. So why were we brought here?"

Mina shrugged. She didn't know.

Amy sighed. That was the one question that she wanted an answer to. She didn't like feeling useless. That's why she had become a doctor. So that she wouldn't feel useless and could help others in need.

Mina smiled. Wanting to change the subject to a less serious one, she asked Amy, "So, what do you think of Greg's future self?"

Running through the forest, Lita was surprised that she still had enough to strength to continue running as fast as she could.

Pain makes you stronger, she thought as she continued to run.

She knew where she was headed. A tiny little clearing in the middle of the forest. There was one giant waterfall and five smaller ones that fell from that one. Near the waterfall stood one lone tree. Wrapped around the trunk of the tree was a bunch of nylon rope. She had wrapped that rope around the tree herself quite a long time ago in the past.

Lita smiled, remembering why she had wrapped the tree with rope. The first time she had used the tree as a punching/kicking bag, it had hurt! And while she may have liked getting some pain from using the tree, the pain that she had gotten the first time was just a little too much for her liking.

I almost broke my foot, she smiled as she remembered.

Lita was only about twenty feet away from the tree when she a familiar sound. Not the sound of the waterfalls. This sound was way too familiar. It was almost like...

Lita burst through the trees and almost gasped in surprise. She was already there, pounding out her anger on the tree. Well, not her exactly. Her past self. She doesn't even notice that I'm herLita thought, but then stopped as her past self stopped kicking the tree and turned to look at her.  
"I guess we think alike," the younger Lita Kino said, a little out of breath.

The older Lita Kino nodded. "We should," she replied, walking towards the tree.

The younger Lita Kino nodded. That was true. They were the same person after all. The younger Lita was about to turn back to kicking the tree when the older Lita said, "You should take a break. You're going to start to bleed soon, you know."

The younger Lita smiled. "When did that ever stop you?" she asked, but walked away from the tree. The younger Lita walked to the edge of the water and sat down on a rock. Slowly, she dipped her sore red feet into the frigid water.  
"Smart," the older Lita began as she kicked the tree once. "Move," she finished as she kicked the tree again.  
"Lita?" the younger Lita began, staring at the waterfalls.  
"Yeah?" the older Lita asked, as she continued to kick the tree.  
"Who's Lillian's father?"

The older Lita smiled. "I think you know that answer."  
"Andrew?"

The older Lita smiled sadly and nodded, then kicked the tree again. Harder this time. She knew what question was going to come out of her past self's mouth next.  
"How is he now?"

The older Lita stopped kicking the tree and swallowed hard. Then she replied, "Dead."

Younger Lita froze at that. She couldn't think of Andrew dead. Didn't want to. But now that she knew how Andrew was, she had to know the answer to another question. "How?"

That question hung in the air for a few minutes, the older Lita not really wanting to relive all the pain that she had learned to put behind her. Slowly she walked over to the edge of the water and sat down on a rock near the younger Lita's. Dipping her feet into the icy cold water, she sighed. "He died when Lillian was fourteen. Reenie was twelve at the time. The battle with Nemesis was still going strong at the time. It was one of the rare times that I wasn't with the others. We had made a shield to protect Crystal Tokyo from any Nemesis attacks. Somehow, Nemesis had found a way to break through a part of the shield in the left quadrant. I went to go and try to stop them from entering. Little did I know that I had someone following me."  
"Andrew?"

The older Lita nodded. "He'd heard that I was going to fight against Nemesis by myself and didn't like the idea. We'd argued a little before I left the palace. I had to say good-bye to him and Lillian, just in case anything happened to me and I never saw them again. Lillian understood what I was doing. She had already been a Sailor Scout for a few years and knew the risks that I had to take. Andrew didn't. Or if he did, he didn't really care. He didn't want to me to go and didn't understand why I had to go all by myself. I didn't even bother to try and explain it to him. I just got up and left. Running at top speed, it didn't take me long to get there. I was fighting against Nemesis for a while. I was obviously outnumbered, pretty tired, and by that time, pretty much screwed. I hadn't thought that there would be that many of them there. I was almost dead. All they had to do was take one final shot at me and I would've been. I could tell that they were gearing up for one last shot, and by that time I was just saying good-bye to everyone in my head when I suddenly heard somebody yell, NOOOOOO!

For obvious reasons, that got my attention. And Nemesis's, too. Normally that would have been a good thing. But the guy with the gun aimed at me had a very unsteady trigger finger. He took the shot."  
"But he didn't hit you," younger Lita whispered quietly, realizing what had happened.

Sadly, older Lita nodded. "You're right. He didn't hit me. Andrew ran faster then I thought he could and jumped in front of me to protect me. He took the shot for me, the stupid idiot."  
"Andrew gave his life to save yours," younger Lita whispered, realization in her voice.

Older Lita nodded. Tears were starting in her eyes. Quickly, she wiped them away. She didn't cry. At least not in front of people. Not even her past self. Silence fell over the two of them for a few minutes, but then curiosity got the better of the younger Lita.

"What happened to Nemesis after that?" she asked. "Did the other Scouts show up to help you out?"

Older Lita smiled and shook her head. "No," she replied, "They had to stay at the palace to keep up the other parts of the shield. That was okay, though. They had pissed me off a little too much."

Younger Lita nodded. She knew what happened when she got angry. But there was one thing that was bugging the younger Lita. Andrew couldn't run as fast as she could. Not in the past, and probably not when he was alive in the future. Considering the fact that as a Sailor Scout, she was stronger and faster, how could Andrew have caught up with her in time to help save her? He should have been breathless by the time he reached the battle scene.

Older Lita nodded, knowing what her past self was thinking. "Yeah, Andrew should have been out of breath by the time he caught up with me," she said, speaking aloud what her past self had been thinking. "But Andrew had used a hoover scooter to follow me." Silence fell between the two Litas for a while. Neither one knew what to say. Both of them speechless.

Younger Lita was the first one to break the fifteen minute silence. "Maybe I can stop him," she said, thoughtfully, "Maybe I'll be able to prevent him from going out to the battle scene."

Older Lita shook her head and sighed. Staring at the waterfalls, the older Lita spoke. "Pluto once told me you can't change what will happen in the past, even if you know what is going to happen. If you do, you'll change the future. And you'll never know how it'll turn out."

Older Lita smiled, then continued, "I'm grateful to Andrew for saving my life. I always will be. That doesn't mean that I don't think he was an idiot and a fool for doing what he did. He was. I regret what happened, but I try to think about it like this: had I died in that battle, then what would have happened two and a half years ago when Rodney was trying to destroy Crystal Tokyo? There would have been one less Scout there and more damage would've happened. Things would've been worse and Andrew probably would have died in that battle against Rodney. I think it all happened for the best."

The younger Lita nodded. But what her future self had told her created a new question inside of her. "Do you wish you could have prevented it?"

The older Lita sighed. Getting to her feet, she replied, "With all my heart."

With those final words, the older Lita got up and ran away from the little clearing in the middle of the forest, leaving her past self sitting on a rock, staring at the five little waterfalls, thinking about all that she had just learned.

Raye sat in the temple, staring at the fire with her eyes closed. The temple had been built into the palace just for Raye, who Neo-Queen Serenity knew sometimes liked to relax or just gather her thoughts meditating in front of the fire. Raye had come here as soon as she knew that her future daughter was going to be okay. She had been sitting there, meditating ever since, hoping that a vision would come to her. She was hoping that her vision would show her why Sailor Pluto had chosen to bring her and her friends to the future in Crystal Tokyo. So far she had gotten nothing.  
"Meditating is not going to help you, Raye," a voice said from the inside the temple.

Surprised at being interrupted, Raye opened her eyes and asked, "Why is that, Pluto?"

"I know why you're meditating. It's because you want to know why I brought you here to the future. You're not the only one. I have a feeling that the others also want to know why I brought them here to the future."   
"So why did you bring me and the others here?" Raye asked, her back still facing the tall Sailor Scout.

Sailor Pluto smiled. "I thought you would've already figured it out."

Raye turned to face Pluto. The look on her face said that she was sick of all this small talk and that she wanted some answers.

"You already know why I brought Serena and Darien here?" Raye nodded, so Pluto continued, "You can see that the others are feeling pretty beat down. Especially because of the death of Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, King Terence and Jordan."  
"The others?" Raye asked, not quite sure what Pluto meant.  
"Yes," Pluto said and nodded, "The others. Your future self and the others' future selves."

Raye nodded, understanding now.

"Anyways," Pluto continued, "As you may be able to see, they feel pretty beat down by the death of their friends. Your future self, especially."  
"That's why you brought us here to the future? To help our future selves deal with Neo-Queen Serenity's death?"

Pluto smiled and nodded her yes.

"But how can we help them deal with Neo-Queen Serenity's death? They're the ones who've already lived our lives. They're the ones with more life experience. I don't possibly see how we can help them."

Pluto smiled. "What you're saying is true," the Sailor Scout agreed, "but there's also something else that you are missing. You and the others are young enough to still remember what happened on the Moon Kingdom. How you each died and were brought back to life later on."

Raye nodded. So? What did that have to do with any of this? She didn't understand what Pluto was getting at by mentioning that.

Sailor Pluto smiled, knowing that Raye was a little confused about why she was mentioning their past deaths on the Moon Kingdom. "Your future selves can no longer remember what happened. They can remember that they died and how they died, but they can't remember how it felt. You and your friends are still young enough to be able to remember just how it felt. I need you and the others to try and comfort them. Especially you. Your future self feels more guilty then any of the others. I'm not quite sure if you have noticed, but she seems to have a hard time looking Reenie or for that matter, Serena or Darien in the eye."

Raye nodded. She had noticed that but hadn't really understood why. She still didn't really understand why. Raye knew that her future self had risked her life to save Neo-Queen Serenity's but had been unsuccessful and Neo-Queen Serenity, along with King Endymion, King Terence and Jordan, had died.

"I'm hoping that you can tell them that what happened wasn't their faults, and that it was just fate," Pluto said, "That it would have happened no matter what. If you and your friends can't get that through their heads, then it will be very dangerous for them to continue being Scouts."  
"Why?"   
"Sometimes surviving the battles afterwards takes all the strength you have. If they feel as guilty as they do right now about the others dying, they won't be able to survive through the next battle. They won't have the strength or the will to survive. . . especially your future self."   
"And you're sure about this, Pluto?" Raye asked, uncertain of what she was saying.

"Yes."

"But what happens if I can't convince her?" Raye asked.

Pluto shrugged. "You'll die. . . at least your future self will."

Raye paused for a moment, then nodded. Quickly, she turned back to stare at the fire. She was about to close her eyes to begin her meditation once again, when Pluto spoke.

"You'll figure out a way to convince her, Raye," the Sailor Scout assured her. "Why do you think I choose to bring yourselves here to the future? Who else knows you better then yourself?"

With those final words, Pluto turned and walked out of the temple.

Knowing that Pluto was right in what she said, Raye closed her eyes and continued to meditate.

Terence sat in a chair in his future son's bedroom, staring out the window. This was all kind of new to him. He had been to the future once before, but he wasn't really used to all for this. He still couldn't believe that he was here. For some reason, the possibility of traveling to the future seemed more possible when he had been back in the past and Kenneth had been with him, instead of him being here with his future son.

Terence sighed and turned his head to look at Kenneth, lying unconscious on the bed. He knew that Kenneth was going to be okay. Pluto had told him so. But what he couldn't stop wondering was why he had been brought to the future? What good could he possibly do here?

Terence sighed and stared out at the sky.

Reenie sighed and got up from her bed. She had been sitting there, thinking for the past hour or so. She knew that there was someone that she had to visit, but she was a little bit shaky about doing so. She had yet to see how her little sister Kara was doing. Kara had helped to save her life, but Reenie was afraid to see what that had done to her younger sister.

Slowly, Reenie walked towards the door and left her room.

I've got to see what I've done, the new queen thought walking down the hall towards her younger sister. I have to know the damage I've caused.

Audiana wasted absolutely no time. In minutes she was in the hallway that led to the Sailor Scouts' rooms. Using her powers to sense Hotaru's energy, Audiana guided herself down the hall to the young Scout's room. Audiana smiled when she reached Hotaru's door, then she knocked quietly and awaited for her friend's reply.

Hotaru was sitting up in her bed, lying against the pillows when she heard a knock on her door. Surprised, but also guessing who it was, the Sailor Scout said, "Come in." The door knob turned and just as it was opening, Hotaru smiled and added, "Audiana."  
"Seems like you're powers for sensing others have increased, Hotaru," the very familiar voice of the leader of the Healers replied, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.  
"Perhaps," Hotaru replied, smiling, "But I doubt it."  
"Do you have any idea why I've come here?" Audiana asked, walking towards Hotaru.

Hotaru shook her head. "Truthfully, no. I'd guess that it's because you sensed my energy when I woke up."

Audiana smiled. "Then you wouldn't be so far off," the golden haired beauty replied, sitting down on the bed of the bed. "I did come here because I sensed that you'd woken up. But there is something else, as well."

Hotaru sighed. Can Audiana sense how I feel about Josiah? she wondered.

Audiana smiled and shook her head. "No, Hotaru," Audiana replied, "I cannot sense how you are feeling about Josiah."

Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise, then she remembered that Audiana could read and hear thought-speak.

Audiana continued, "However, Miceff and I can tell how you and Josiah feel about each other. I have a feeling that Amia and Statel know, too."

Hotaru nodded. She hadn't really been expecting to be able to keep it a secret from the other Healers, but she also didn't really want them knowing how she felt about Josiah. She couldn't explain why.

"As you know, Hotaru, the other Healers and I are going to be leaving here soon."

Hotaru nodded. She knew. She also knew that she was going to have to stay behind on Earth. "I know."

Audiana nodded. "What you may not know is that Miceff and I are giving you a choice."

Hotaru looked at Audiana, confusion written on her face. "What do you mean?"   
"I mean, Miceff and I have decided that since we'd never allow ourselves to be separated, then we can't allow that for someone else. That's why we've decided to give you and Josiah a choice."  
"Can you really do that?" Hotaru asked, not sure if it was possible.

"Yes. We're giving Josiah the choice whether he wants to stay here on Earth with you or whether he wants to return with us. We're also giving you the choice whether you wish to stay here or whether you wish to return with us."  
"And I actually have a choice? I thought that I had to stay here."

Audiana smiled and shook her head. "Miceff thought the same thing. Apparently, I seem to know more on this subject then either of you. If your queen or leader grants you permission to leave then you can leave. The only thing is that you must come back if they call you and are in serious need of your help. For some reason, I've no doubt that Queen Serena will grant you permission to leave."

Hotaru smiled and nodded. She had a feeling that Reenie would let her go with Josiah, no question. Especially after what had happened with Rodney. Hotaru could tell how Reenie felt about Rodney. It was the same feeling that she, herself, had in her heart for Josiah. "Neither do I."

Audiana smiled and patted her friend's hand. "Hotaru, I don't want to influence your decision in any way, but Josiah wouldn't be the only one happy if you decided to come with us. You're getting to be very strong as a Healer. Something that can be very helpful to us. But it can also be very helpful here on Earth, too." Audiana got up from the bedside and smiled. "I have to go visit Amia, now," she said, walking towards the door.

Hotaru nodded. "I'll go see her in a few."  
"Get your strength up first. Then come and see her." Audiana opened the door and was about to walk out when she spoke Hotaru's name.  
"Yeah?"  
"We'll need to know what your choice is before we leave and we don't have that much time before we must return."

Hotaru nodded.

Audiana smiled, then quietly left Hotaru's room, leaving Hotaru to decide her life-changing decision on her own.

Jordan stood in his son's room, pacing back and forth. He had been told that his son was going to be okay, but that didn't make him any less nervous, any less anxious.

I won't be completely relaxed until my son's finally awake and I know he's well, Jordan thought.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why in the world did I have to get dragged back into this stuff? he wondered. I was living a . . . well, not a normal life, but more normal then time traveling. Then I met Serena, and . . .

He sighed. He didn't really want to think about everything that had happened since then. It had been years since it had all happened. Years since he had led a normal life back in America.

Damn it! he thought, angrily, Why did I have to get involved in all of this shit? Why?


	21. Chapter 21 Awakening

Chapter 21

Sailor Uranus sighed and leaned against the wall. She and Sailor Neptune were still standing guard outside of Rodney Kirsta's room. Uranus kept clenching and unclenching her fists. She had been doing that for the last half hour or so, trying to make her anger go away. She was so tempted to just walk inside Rodney's room and pulverize the little worm.  
"You seem a little restless, Uranus," Neptune noticed, glancing at her cousin.

Sailor Uranus smiled a sarcastic smile. "Funny."

Neptune smiled back. "I thought so."

Uranus shook her head. Her cousin always had the knack for saying something sarcastic just before she was about to punch a hole through something.

"You know you can't, Alex," Neptune said, knowing how her cousin felt. "Queen Serena would never forgive you."

Uranus shook her head in disgust. "I don't understand why. He killed her parents. Her entire family, almost. How can she not hate him?"

Neptune shrugged. "I don't know how," the aqua-marine haired Sailor Scout replied truthfully. "But for some reason unknown to us and to the others, she doesn't. While we question her judgment, we can't do anything against it. Remember, she's our queen now and leader of the Sailor Scouts."

Uranus sighed and nodded. She knew that. She also knew that she couldn't do anything against the wishes of her queen because that would be considered criminal. "I know, Michelle. It just frustrates me."

Neptune smiled and leaned her head against the wall. "Kind of reminds you of her mother, doesn't it?"  
"You mean the way that I rarely agreed with Queen Serenity's decisions?" Alex asked, smiling.

Neptune nodded.

"Yeah. A little."  
"But remember, Alex, Queen Serenity's decisions usually turned out for the best."

Sailor Uranus nodded. She had to admit that her cousin was right. Although she had often (actually, almost always) disagreed with Queen Serenity's decisions, they almost always ended up working out for the best. "Let's just hope her daughter's the same," Uranus commented.

Neptune nodded in agreement. "Let's hope."

Greg sat in his and Amy's room, not quite sure what to do. He wanted to be by Amy's side to offer her comfort, but he had the feeling she had to deal with this alone. He didn't really understand why the Sailor Scouts always had to keep risking their necks to save their leader and Crystal Tokyo's queen. If it came down to it, he knew that the palace guards would have done that. That was why they were the palace guards.

Greg hated to admit it, but even back in the past he hadn't understood why Amy and the others always had to risk their necks trying to save Serena. He knew that one reason was out of loyalty to her. Megan felt the same way to Reenie. Greg sighed.

It has to be a Scout thing, he thought, shaking his head. He hated that this was something that he couldn't be a part of. Megan, Amy and him were a family but that didn't really matter at this time. What only seemed to matter was being a Sailor Scout. It seemed that only they (the Sailor Scouts) could understand what the others had done for Reenie and why.

Greg sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He wanted to understand. Why couldn't he understand?

Reenie entered her little sister's room and sighed when she saw that her little sister seemed to be okay. At least a lot better then any of the others. Reenie would never have been able to forgive herself if she had been the one to cause her little sister harm.

Serena, who was already sitting on one side of Kara's bed, smiled when she saw Reenie. "She's okay, Reenie," Serena assured her, knowing that Reenie was probably worried about her younger sister.

I know I was over Sammy, Serena remembered. "She's actually just sleeping. She almost woke up a few minutes ago. I think she'll be waking up soon."

Reenie smiled. "That's good."  
"Really good," Darien said from the other side of Kara's bed.

Serena changed the subject. "How are the other Scouts?"

Reenie sighed. "Not too good. Kirstein took the worst of it."

Serena nodded. "Kirstein's the one that made the big difference. I'm not surprised that she took the worst of it."  
"I'm surprised she did," Reenie admitted.

At this, both Serena and Darien looked up. The expressions on their faces were both ones of confusion. "What do you mean?" Serena asked, at the same time when Darien asked, "Why do you say that?"

Reenie sighed and walked over to Kara's bed. Quietly, she sat down on the edge farthest from her sister. Looking down at her hands, Reenie said, "Me and Kirstein haven't always been ones to get along."

Serena smiled. "Like me and Raye."  
"I guess," Reenie said, knowing that Raye and Serena hadn't always gotten along, "That's why I don't really understand why she put so much force into her attack. . . so much of her energy. I could tell that it wasn't only her energy from being a Sailor Scout. It was like she was trying to beat the evil out of me with her own spirit. I mean, the other Sailor Scouts used a lot of their energy, but it wasn't anything like what Kirstein did."

Serena nodded in understanding. She and Raye hadn't always gotten along. But in the end, out of all of the Scouts she knew that if need be, Raye would put her life down for Serena's. Serena may be the closest with Lita and Amy, but she knew that both of them would hesitate before risking their own lives. Mina would, too. But she knew without even thinking about it, Raye wouldn't give it a second thought. Sometimes that second thought could make the difference between life and death. "I know where you're coming from, Reenie," Serena said, "You don't understand why Kirstein almost gave her life away to save yours."

Reenie nodded, not lifting her gaze. That was exactly how she was feeling.

Serena sighed. "That's kind of how I felt about Raye," she said. Then after a second's thought, "Actually, that's still kind of how I feel about Raye."

Both Darien and Reenie laughed a little.

"Anyways, Kirstein is just trying to look out for you, you know? That's what Raye always did for me. Kirstein just wants you to be everything you can be, no matter what the costs to herself. Also, you're her queen. I think she realizes the responsibility of that more then anyone. She knew what she was doing, Reenie. Even though you may not be thinking that right now, she knew."  
"Who knew what?" a familiar and tired voice mumbled from the bed.

Surprised, Serena, Darien, and Reenie turned to look at Kara.

Reenie almost broke into tears when she saw that her sister had awaken. "Kara!" she cried and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

Kara smiled and hugged Reenie back. "It worked!" Kara said, also happy that her older sister was going to be okay.

Reenie nodded. It had worked. The two sisters let go of each other and Reenie looked to Serena and Darien. "Does this mean that the others should be waking up soon, too?" she asked, hoping that it was true.

Serena was about to nod yes when she was suddenly interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Yes?" Reenie asked.  
"The others are beginning to awaken, Queen Serena," a familiar voice called from the hallway.

Reenie sighed and smiled. "Thank you, Pluto. I'll go and see them soon."   
"Very well, Your Majesty," Sailor Pluto said, then they heard her footsteps walk away.

Reenie turned to look at Kara. "I have to go and see the others," Reenie told her little sister, "I'll be back."

Kara smiled and nodded to show that she understood.

With one final hug, Reenie got up and left her sister's bedroom. She couldn't wait to see the others!

Lita Kino had been sitting on the same rock for quite a while by now. Her feet were almost numb from the freezing water that came from the waterfall. She had been sitting there thinking about everything that her future self had told her. She still couldn't get over it. Andrew dead. The very thought of that was still a shock to her.

I guess I'd better get going, Lita said, standing up. She was curious to see if her future daughter had woken up by now. Her future self had left about an hour ago to go check up on Lillian. After shaking her feet to try and get some feeling back into them, Lita took off towards the palace a run.

Amy and Mina were just entering the palace when they saw two Guards walk by talking excitedly. Not quite sure what the two Guards had been talking about, Mina looked to Amy to see if she had been able to grasp any of the conversation.  
"Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" Mina asked.

Amy smiled and nodded. "I think Megan and the others have woken up.".   
"What makes you think that?"  
"Them," Amy said, motioning to the two palace guards who had walked by.

Mina look at Amy, not understanding what she meant.

Amy smiled. "They were just saying that they had to go find Greg and tell him that Megan's going to be okay."

"That's great!"

Amy nodded. It was fantastic news. This way they could go back to the past knowing that their future daughters were going to be okay (for now, anyways). "Come on," Amy said, turning in the direction that the two guards had gone, "Let's go see how they're doing."

Mina nodded and together, the two of them headed towards their future daughter's rooms.

Raye was still sitting in the temple, her eyes closed, facing the fire, when she suddenly felt a wind blow up from nowhere. Immediately, Raye opened her eyes. A vision had just come to her.

The others had awaken, she knew. She had seen it in her vision. She also knew that she had to stop her friends from reaching their future daughters. They were not the ones who they were supposed to give comfort to. While they may have concern for their future children, they were supposed to stay away from them. For now, at least. Until their job here was done.

Quickly, Raye stood up and ran from the temple. She had to stop her friends before they got to their future daughters' rooms!

Amy was sitting in her daughter's room, staring at Megan lying on the bed when she suddenly gasped in surprise.

Did I just see what I thought I saw? she asked herself, not sure. She stared at her daughter and gasped again when the same thing happened. Her daughter's fingers had moved. "Megan?" Amy whispered, wondering if her daughter was waking up.

Megan groaned from the bed and turned her head.

"Megan?" Amy repeated.

Slowly, Megan's eyes flickered open. "Hi, mom," Megan said, her voice faint.  
"Megan!" Amy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Megan smiled and winced a little as Amy hugged her. She still felt a little sore from giving her energy to the Healers to help save Reenie. "Mom, I'm fine. You can let go."

Amy nodded and let go of her daughter. "How are you feeling, honey?" Amy asked, concerned.  
"Sore," Megan replied, truthfully, "But you know how it is."

Amy smiled and nodded. That was true. She, herself, had woken up countless times feeling sore and achy after long, exhausting battles. "I do."   
"How are the others?" Megan asked.  
"I'm sure they're fine," Amy replied. "They should all be waking up soon. I know Reenie is perfectly fine. She woke up quite a while ago."

Megan sighed. "That's good," she said, relieved that their planned had succeeded.

Amy nodded. It was a good thing that Reenie was okay. Kara would not have been able to take the pressures of being Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She hadn't been raised to take the pressures.

Megan was about to say something else when their was a sudden knock on the door.

Surprised, Amy asked, "Yes?"  
"Is it okay if I come in?" a familiar voice asked.

Megan smiled. "Come in, Reenie," the younger Sailor Scout replied. There was the sound of the knob turning, then the door opened and in walked Reenie. Relief showed in Reenie's eyes when she saw Megan lying on the bed, awake and well. "Hey," Megan said, "How are you feeling?"

Reenie smiled and walked over to the bed. "I don't think that you're the one who should be asking that question," the Queen of Crystal Tokyo said, "But I'm feeling just fine. How about you? Are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm a little sore," Megan admitted, not bothering to hide it from her friend and queen, "But otherwise I'm fine."

Reenie nodded. For some reason she felt like she had interrupted something.  
"How's Kara?" Amy asked, wondering how the little princess was doing.

Reenie smiled. "Kara's just fine," the Queen of Crystal Tokyo replied, "She woke up a few minutes ago."  
"Do you know anything of the others?" Megan asked anxiously.

Reenie shook her head. "Not really. I still have to go check up on them." Megan nodded and Reenie stood to her feet. "I'm happy to see that you're doing well, Megan," she continued. "I'll talk to you later."  
"I'll see ya later, Reenie," Megan said.

Reenie smiled, said good-bye to Amy, then she quickly left her friend's room.

Sailor Pluto stood outside Megan's room, waiting for Reenie to come out. She didn't have long to wait. After five minutes, Reenie came out of Megan's room. It was obvious that she had not been expecting Pluto to be there waiting for her.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, "Hi Pluto."

Pluto smiled. "Hello, Queen Serena.How are Megan and Princess Kara doing?"  
"Fine."  
"That's good."

Reenie nodded in agreement. There was silence in-between the two Scouts for a few minutes or so, then Reenie spoke. "Pluto?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where are Uranus and Neptune?"  
"They are still guarding Rodney Kirsta."  
"I have a favor to ask of them. Would you mind asking them for me?"

Pluto shook her head, no.

Reenie nodded. "Can you ask them to bring Melissa Austin and Kristy Kirsta here to the palace?"  
"Right away, Queen Serena."  
"Thank you, Pluto."

Pluto nodded and left, heading down the hallway towards the palace's hospital area.

Reenie sighed and prepared herself to enter Chantal's room.

Raye was nearly out of breath by the time she reached the entrance to the hallway that led to their future daughter's rooms. She leaned against the wall to catch her breathe and smiled. The others hadn't arrived yet, meaning that she still had time to stop them from visiting their future daughters. Raye was still trying to catch her breathe when she heard the door from the hallway open. Surprised, Raye turned to see who it was.  
"Hello, Raye," the tall Sailor Scout said, her voice peaceful.  
"Hi, Pluto," Raye said. She had not been expecting to see Sailor Pluto near this area, and wondered why the Guardian of Space and Time was there.  
"Waiting for the others?"

Raye nodded. She didn't really feel as though she had to tell Pluto why she was waiting for the others. The look in Sailor Pluto's eyes seemed to tell Raye that Pluto already knew why.

Pluto smiled in understanding, then she shut the door behind her that led to the CT Scouts' rooms and walked away, leaving Raye standing there all alone.

Terence sat in Kenneth's room, staring at his son, praying for him to wake up. He knew that his time in the future was quickly running out and that soon he would have to return to the past. But Terence didn't want to return to the past until he knew that Kenneth was going to be okay.

Still staring at his future son, Terence almost jumped in surprise. What he had just seen. . . could it possibly be true? A sudden groan from the body on the bed made Terence smile; it was true. Kenneth was finally waking up!

Lita had just arrived at the palace, but she could already tell from the excited whispers of the guards that the news was good. She smiled, excited by the fact that it was good news.

With a sudden burst of new energy, Lita sprinted inside the palace and up the stairs. She couldn't wait to see Lillian!

Raye had not been waiting long when she started hearing footsteps coming up the stairway and towards her. Quickly, Raye stepped away from the wall that she had been leaning against while she waited for her friends.

A few seconds later, Amy and Mina appeared at the top of the stairs and as they turned, the expressions on their faces showed their surprise at seeing Raye already there. "Is it true, Raye?" Mina asked, excitedly as she and Amy walked towards her.

Raye smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's true."  
"Why aren't you with Kirstein, then?" Amy asked, not understanding why Raye wasn't with her future daughter.  
"I have my reasons, Amy," Raye said, knowing that her two friends were about to hate what she was going to say next. "It's the exact same reason why you and Mina can't go see Megan and Chantal."

Hearing this, Raye's two friends frowned. "What do you mean, Raye?" Mina asked at the exact same time that Amy asked. "What's the reason?"  
"We might as well wait for Lita to come here before I tell you guys. Just understand that I would be with Kirstein if it weren't a good one, okay?"

Amy sighed and Mina just nodded; the two of them both knew Raye well enough by now to know that she was telling the truth. Suddenly, Raye smiled and Amy and Mina turned to face the stairway; the three of them could already hear their friend sprinting up the stairs.

Less then a minute later, Lita was at the top of the stairs; she smiled when she saw her friends, but then frowned as she realized that something had to be up if they weren't with their future daughters. "What's going on?" Lita asked as she walked towards them.

Mina shrugged.

"We don't know," Amy informed Lita.  
"Raye just told us that she a reason why we couldn't go see our future daughters," Mina replied, "But she told us that she wanted to wait until you showed up."

Lita looked at Mina with one raised eyebrow, then turned to Raye. The look on Lita's face told Raye that she didn't really give a damn about any reason; she only wanted to see how Lillian was doing.

Raye sighed. I hope I can convince Lita, she thought and opened her mouth to tell them her reason.

Pluto sighed as she walked down the hospital corridor which led to Rodney's room. She wasn't really all that eager to ask Uranus and Neptune to go and get Kristy Kirsta and Melissa Austin, but then again she didn't really have a choice. She had told Reenie that she would do it.

Now if they just don't bite my head off, Pluto thought as she neared the entrance to Rodney's room.

When Raye had finished telling her friends about the vision that she had had earlier and the talk that she had had with Sailor Pluto, Mina nodded; while Amy just had a look of understanding of in her eyes; and Lita had a look that was a mixture of understanding and disbelief on her face.

"So," Lita began, "You're trying to tell us that we can't go visit our future daughters because that's not why we were brought here to the future. But instead, we have to try and convince our future selves that it wasn't their faults that Neo-Queen Serenity died?"   
"That's not what I'm _trying _to say, Lita," Raye informed the taller Sailor Scout, "That's what I'm saying."  
"And Pluto agrees with you?" Mina asked.

Raye nodded. "Yep."  
"And you're certain that they're all okay, right?" Amy asked.

Again, Raye nodded. "I'm sure. I saw it in my vision. They were all waking up, except for Kirstein. I have a feeling that it's going to take her a little bit longer."  
"Well, this sucks," Lita said, bluntly.

Raye nodded. She couldn't agree more with Lita; it did suck.

"But we have to be heading back home soon," Amy said. Then, looking at Raye, "Do you know when we're supposed to talk to them?"  
"Not really," Raye replied truthfully. "I can guess maybe in an hour or so, but I can't tell you guys for sure."

Lita sighed and nodded, then she leaned against the wall near the doors that led to the Sailor Scout's private wing.  
"So, I guess all that we can do now is wait," Mina said.

Amy nodded.  
"I hate waiting," Lita muttered as she tilted her head back against the wall.

"Looks like Trista's coming our way," Neptune remarked looking down the hallway.

Turning her in head in the direction that Neptune was looking, Uranus nodded. "Wonder why."

Neptune shrugged. "Don't know. Guess we'll be finding out soon enough."  
"Hey, Trista," Uranus said as Sailor Pluto neared them.  
"Hello, Alex," Sailor Pluto said, "Hello, Michelle."

Sailor Neptune nodded in acknowledgement. "Hey, Trista. What brings you down this way?"  
"A favor," the oldest Sailor Scout replied.

Uranus looked at Pluto, a suspicious look in her eyes. "You're not normally one to ask for favors, Trista."

"It's not for me, Alex. It's for Queen Serena."

Uranus raised her eyebrows, surprised; it was obvious that she hadn't been expecting to say that.

"What does Her Majesty want us to do?" Neptune asked.

Pluto smiled. "Something that you guys might not be too keen on doing," she replied, honestly.  
"Just tell us what it is, Trista," Uranus said, curious as to what their queen wanted of them.

Pluto sighed and said, "Queen Serena wanted me to ask if the two of you could go and bring Melissa Austin and Kristy Kirsta here to the palace."   
"Why does she want to talk to those two?" Neptune asked.  
"She was friends with them in the past," Pluto informed the two Sailor Scouts. "I don't know why she wants to talk to them. All I know is that she asked if the two of you could go and bring them back here."

Uranus nodded. "You'll stay here and guard Rodney's door, then?"

"Yes," Pluto replied.

"Okay then. Neptune and I will return as soon as possible."

Sailor Pluto nodded and leaned against the wall near Rodney's door as Sailors Neptune and Uranus left in search of Melissa Austin and Kristy Kirsta.

Amia, Statel and Miceff all sat in Amia's room, each one not saying a word. They were all thinking about Hotaru and Josiah and what the two of them would decide. They were still sitting there in silence, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

The three of them almost jumped, but after a second or two Miceff smiled. He had been too busy in thought to sense Audiana's presense nearing them.

Without waiting for permission from Amia to enter, Audiana opened the door and entered her friend's room. Seeing Amia sitting up in the bed, Audiana smiled. "Hey, Amia," she said walking towards them, "Sorry I'm late. I had to explain a few things to Hotaru and Josiah."

Amia nodded. "It's okay, Audiana," Amia replied, "Miceff and Statel explained it to me already."  
"Do you know their decisions yet?" Statel asked.  
"No," Audiana replied, truthfully walking over to stand by Miceff, "But I should be able to sense them when they decide."  
"Well, I wish they would hurry up," Miceff said, "This waiting is killing me."

The three girls laughed; not because what Miceff said was funny, but because they needed to break up the tension that seemed to be engulfing them.

Josiah sat in his room, staring at the wall. He had just made his decision and he didn't feel too proud about it, but he knew that it was the right one to make. He couldn't live any other way. If he stayed on the Earth he could still have the satisfaction of healing people, so he wouldn't have to give up that up.

I'm sorry, guys, Josiah thought, knowing that Audiana could hear his thought-speak and would tell the others. But I can live without being a part of the Healers. I can't live without Hotaru.


	22. Chapter 22 Surprise Revelation

Chapter 22

Hotaru sat in her room, staring at her hands. She knew what she had to do. Even though Audiana had told her that she had a choice, deep down she knew that she didn't. She had been born a Sailor Scout and a princess of the planet Saturn. With those titles came along great responsibility, responsibility that could not be shrugged aside when she fell in love. She knew that Reenie would let her leave with Josiah if she asked her but she also knew that if she did that she would be neglecting her job and responsibilities as a Sailor Scout.

Hotaru sighed sadly and didn't bother to stop the tears from falling.

I'm sorry, Josiah, Hotaru said to herself. I'm so sorry, but I just can't leave. 

Amia, Statel, and Miceff were still sitting in Amia's room and Audiana was standing behind Miceff with her hand on his shoulder, when Audiana's back suddenly stiffened and her hand tightened on Miceff's shoulder. Immediately, the three other Healers turned to look at Audiana.  
"Hotaru and Josiah have decided?" Amia asked.

Miceff nodded, knowing that they had; he could sense it in Audiana.  
"So, what's their decision?" Statel asked anxiously.

Audiana sighed. "Both of them are going to stay," the leader of the Healers replied, the sadness she felt at their decision showing in her voice and in her eyes.  
"Are you sure?" Amia asked, hoping that Audiana would say no.

Audiana nodded. "Yes. Josiah's apologizing to us already for leaving. He's saying that he can live without the Healers, but he can't live without Hotaru."  
"And Hotaru?" Amia asked, "Are you sure that her decision is final?"

Audiana sighed and nodded in reply. "Yes. She doesn't feel right leaving because of her being a Sailor Scout. I can understand that. /unlike us, she didn't have the right to choose to become a Sailor Scout. She was born with that title, just as she was born with the title of Princess of Saturn. She can't just shrug off those responsibilities, and while Josiah can't just shrug off his gift either, he can use it in other ways. Besides, there are about five other people on Iounda who have been born with the power to Heal."

Miceff nodded and stood up. "So," Miceff said, "I guess we have their decisions and that means that we can leave, right?"

Audiana nodded. "We just have to tell Queen Serena; and of course, Hotaru and Josiah before we leave."

Statel and Amia nodded in agreement.  
"Then let's go tell them," Miceff said.

Audiana smiled and together, the four Healers left Amia's room.

Josiah sat in his room, saddened by his decision but also knowing that it was the right one to make. He would miss his friends and fellow Healers dearly, but not nearly as much as he would miss Hotaru if he left without her.

Josiah was just about to get out of his bed, when the door to his room suddenly opened. Josiah sighed sadly when he saw who was in the doorway of his room. "So, I take it you guys already know my decision?" he asked the others, knowing by the look on their faces that the answer to his question would be yes.

Not surprisingly, everyone nodded.  
"I sensed it, Josiah," Audiana informed him. "I told the others. We are saddened by your decision to stay here on Earth, but contrary to what you may believe, we understand why you choose to stay."

Josiah nodded and looked at his friends. "You guys are going to be leaving now, aren't you?"

Audiana nodded in response to his question. "We have to. There are others in need of our help, and we must find another person who was born with the power to Heal."  
"We just came to say good-bye, Josiah," Amia said in a voice that was just barely above a whisper.   
"Good-bye, Josiah," Miceff and Statel said in unison.  
"Good-bye, Jo," Audiana said going over and giving Josiah a good-bye hug. "We'll see you again."

Josiah nodded. "Bye," he said to Miceff, Statel, and Audiana; then he turned to look at Amia. Over the years that they had been Healers together, he had come to know her as a little sister and she had come to know him as an older brother.  
"We'll wait for the two of you outside," Audiana said, understanding that they wanted to be alone for their good-bye.

Josiah smiled his thanks and watched as the three Healers left the room. Once the door had shut behind them, he turned to Amia.  
"So," Amia began, "I guess this is good-bye."  
"Not good-bye, exactly," Josiah said, feeling a little guilty. Amia was the youngest of all the Healers and she wasn't really too good of friends with any of the others.  
"You know that it's going to be a long while before we see each other again, Josiah," Amia told him. "Stop pretending like it won't be. After all, once you're no longer part of the Healers, your entrance to the planet Iounda will be very limited. You know that, right?"

Josiah sighed. "Yeah, I know. But"  
"But you can't live without Hotaru," Amia finished for him. "I know, and contrary to what you may believe, I am happy for the both of you."

Josiah smiled and nodded. "I know you are, Amia," he said, wrapping his arms around the only "little sister" he had ever had.

Struggling to hold back tears, Amia embraced her "older brother". "Come on, Josiah," Amia said, wiping a tear away from her eyes, "The others are waiting for us. I'm sure Hotaru is waiting to know your decision."

Josiah let go of Amia and nodded. "You're right," he said, "Let's go."

Together, the two of them left to go join the others, who were waiting outside for them so that they could all go and tell Hotaru of Josiah's decision.

"I wonder if everything worked out," Kristy said nervously, sitting on the couch in the middle of her and Melissa Austin's living room.  
"I'm sure it did," Melissa replied, trying to hide how nervous she was about the others.  
"You really think so?" Kristy asked, hoping that Melissa would repeat her previous response.

Melissa nodded. "Well, the cop cars are all gone," she informed Kristy, "And the dark clouds that came with the death of Queen Serenity are gone, also. So, I assume that Reenie and the others won."  
"I'm just wondering if they're all okay," Kristy said nervously.   
"You can stop wondering," an unfamiliar voice interrupted their conversation.

Surprised, the two women turned to look in the direction where the voice had come from. Standing in the balcony doorway was Sailor Uranus.  
"Wha. . . what are you doing here?" Kristy asked.  
"Her Majesty asked us to come and bring the two of you to the palace," a different voice said from the doorway as Sailor Uranus stepped inside the apartment.  
"So, Neptune and I are here to pick the two of you up."  
"Are the two of you ready to come to the palace?" Neptune asked.  
"Are you sure that we're properly dressed for such an occasion?" Kristy asked.

Uranus rolled her eyes. Give me a break, she thought, while Neptune just nodded.  
"I am sure that it won't matter," she replied. "Queen Serena just needs her friends' support right now."

Hearing this, Melissa immediately stood up and looked at the two Sailor Scouts, her reporter's instinct on red alert. "Why?" Melissa asked, with one eyebrow raised. "What happened?"

Neptune looked to Uranus, a questioning look in her eyes; should we tell them the truth? her eyes seemed to ask.

Uranus nodded in reply.  
"Well," Neptune began, not quite sure how she should explain what had happened.  
"We're not going to lie to you," Uranus interrupted her cousin. "During the battle against the Negamoon, Queen Serena was hurt. She had gotten hit by a strong blast of dark energy. This dark energy entered her. Because she controls the Silver Emperium Crystal, it was also killing her."

Kristy gasped, horrified.  
"But Her Majesty's okay now," Neptune added, trying to comfort the two obviously surprised friends.

Uranus nodded. "Yes. Queen Serena's okay. The Healers came and helped her. But the energy that they had was not enough to heal Her Majesty completely. Because of that, the CT Scouts transformed and lent the Healers their energy to help save her."  
"This left the CT Sailor Scouts feeling weak and drained," Neptune explained.   
"Because they lent the Healers so much of their energy," Uranus began, "It's taken them a while to wake up. CT Mars gave the Healers the majority of her energy and because of this, she is struggling to wake up."  
"Queen Serena asked for us to bring the two of you to the palace because she needs your support," Neptune repeated what the two Scouts had already said. "Now, after knowing all of this, do the two of you agree to come with us?"

Melissa and Kristy both nodded in unison. "Definitely," Kristy replied.  
"Can I just ask you one question?" Melissa asked.

Uranus and Neptune both looked to Melissa, then to each other, and back to Melissa; Uranus nodded in reply. "Go ahead," Neptune said.  
"Who was behind all of this?"  
"The Negamoon," Uranus replied, surprised by this question.

Melissa shook her head in exasperation. "That's not what I meant. Who was the leader of the Negamoon? We all know that Prince Diamond couldn't have been the leader because Queen Serenity destroyed him. So, who was in charge of this attack on Crystal Tokyo?"  
"That's a question that should wait for Queen Serena," Neptune replied, nervously.

Melissa looked at the Sailor Scout, curious because of her reply. "Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, curious of Neptune's reply.  
"We have to get going to the palace," Uranus said wanting Neptune to slip up. "We're already late."  
"Uh, just one more question," Kristy said.  
"What?" Uranus sighed, trying hard not to roll her eyes; she was obviously annoyed by their delays.  
"How are we going to get there? I mean, Melissa and I can't possibly keep up with the two of you."

Neptune smiled. "Queen Serena's limo is already awaiting your arrival downstairs. It'll take you to the palace. Sailor Pluto will meet the two of you on your arrival. She'll be the one to take you to go see Her Majesty."

Kristy nodded, and together, she and Melissa left their apartment and headed downstairs, where Reenie's limo was awaiting their arrival.  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune waited until the door had shut behind Melissa and Kristy, then the two of them left the apartment the same way that they had came, running towards the palace at top speed. 

Hotaru was still sitting in her room, saddened by her decision and yet knowing that it was the right one, when a knock sounded on her bedroom door. Surprised by this unexpected knock, Hotaru looked in the direction of the door. "Hello?" Hotaru said, wondering if she had imaged the sound.  
"Hotaru," the familiar voice of Josiah Coglua began, "Is it okay if we enter?"   
"Yes," Hotaru said, trying to hold back tears. She knew why they were coming to see her; they needed to know her decision. She sighed and prepared herself to tell Josiah her decision.

The door opened and Josiah entered, followed by Audiana Trinta and the other three Healers. Seeing Josiah, Hotaru couldn't help but smile. Then she was hit by a sudden pang of sadness as she realized that this might be the last time she ever saw him.  
"Hotaru, what's the matter?" Josiah asked, going straight to her bedside.

Hotaru smiled at him sadly, knowing that she had to tell him her decision. "I can't go with you, Josiah," she whispered, unable to look him in the eye as she spoke. "I'm sorry but I just can't. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Reenie and I wasn't here to help her. Do you understand?"

Josiah nodded, hiding his smile. "I understand, Hotaru," he said, cupping her cheeks in his hands and making sure that she was looking him in the eye. Smiling, Josiah continued, "You have nothing to be sorry for. That's your decision. Actually, I've always wondered what living on the Earth would be like."

Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise and joy. "You're joking?" she asked, as if she was unable to believe what he was saying. "You're going to stay here on Earth?"

Josiah smiled and nodded. "I can't live without you, Hotaru. I know that you feel the same, even though you were going to stay here. It's not mandatory for me to stay with the Healers. Another person on Iounda can take my place, no one can take yours."

Hotaru smiled, unable to believe everything Josiah was saying. It was almost too much for her to take in at once.  
"That's why we have all come, Hotaru," Audiana Trinta said, stepping from the doorway and into Hotaru's room. "We must head back to Iounda and find another person to take Josiah's place as a member of the Healers."   
"It's because of that that we have come to say good-bye," Miceff Loand said from the doorway of Hotaru's room. "We must be heading back to Iounda."

Hotaru nodded. "Are you guys at least going to go say good-bye to Queen Serena?"   
Audiana smiled and nodded. "Of course. We just decided that you might like hearing Josiah's decision first, before we tell Queen Serena about Josiah choosing to stay here on Earth."  
"Actually," Statel said from the hallway, "We should probably go in search of Queen Serena now."

Audiana nodded in agreement. "You're right, Statel," she agreed with her friend and fellow Healer. Turning to Hotaru, she said, "We'll see you around, Hotaru." Audiana Trinta was just turning to leave when she heard Hotaru call out her name and ask her to wait. Surprised, she turned her head so that she could see Hotaru. "Yes?"   
"I'll go with you," Hotaru said getting out of bed. "I mean, today is going to be your last day here. I want to spend as much time as I can with you guys. And anyways, I have to talk to Queen Serena about something."

Audiana nodded. "Let's go, then," the leader of the Healers said, smiling. "Are you going to come along, too, Josiah?"  
"Actually, I think I'll hang back a while. I'll meet up with you guys in a while, okay?"

Miceff nodded. "We'll see you later," he said.

Together, the Healers and Hotaru left Hotaru's room, leaving Josiah behind.

Reenie came out of her cousin's room, after fifteen minutes of talking with Kenneth and Terence. She had already visited everyone. Everyone that is, except for Kirstein. Reenie now stood outside of Kirstein's room, trying to get together the courage to go and see her friend.

Out of all of the CT Scouts, Reenie was the most afraid to see how Kirstein was doing. With one final deep breath, Reenie put her hand on the doorknob that led to Kirstein's bedroom and gently, pushed the door open. "Hey," Reenie said softly as she entered the room.

A tired Raye Hino smiled a sad smile back at her. Kirstein's mother still hadn't moved from the last time that Reenie had visited her friend. She still sat by Kirstein's bedside, holding her daughter's hand, hoping for some kind of response. "Hello, Your Majesty," she said. "How are you doing?"  
"That's not important, Raye," Reenie said, smiling softly, "How's Kirstein?"  
"A bit better, actually," Raye replied, turning her gaze to her daughter who lay in the bed.

To Reenie, it looked like nothing had changed since she last saw her friend.

"She's moaned and groaned a little. Considering that before that all I could hear was her breathing, I'd say she's doing better."

Reenie smiled, understandingly. Groans and moans are better then nothing, I guess, Reenie thought. "But she still hasn't woken up?" the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo asked.

Raye shook her head, sadly. "Not ye" Raye began, but stopped herself as she felt her daughter's grip suddenly take hold of her hand. Both Reenie and Raye looked to Kirstein. Neither of them had been expecting this sudden movement and it had taken the two of them by surprise.  
"Kirstein?" Reenie asked excitedly, moving closer to her friend. "Kirstein?"  
"Ughhhhh," came from the girl lying on the bed.

Raye sighed dejectedly, and turned to face Reenie.  
"That's how she's been like for the past half hour. Moaning and groaning here and there, but not waking up."  
"I'm sure she'll wake up soon," Reenie said, not sure at all but not wanting Raye to lose hope.

Pluto, Reenie thought to herself, you said she'd be fine, so when is she going to wake up?  
"Re . . . Reenie?" a disoriented Kirstein mumbled from where she lay on the bed. Surprised, both Reenie and Raye turned to look at Kirstein.  
"Kirstein?" Reenie asked, walking over so that she was on the other side of Kirstein's bedside.  
"Hey," Kirstein said weakly as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Kirstein, you're okay," Raye said, barely able to hold back her tears.  
"Hey, mom," Kirstein said, turning her head to see her mother.  
"How do you feel?" Reenie asked.  
"Truthfully?" Kirstein asked, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "Ow. I feel like a truck ran me over."  
"I'm sorry," Reenie said, knowing that it was her fault that Kirstein was injured.   
"It's not your fault," Kirstein said, trying hard not to groan in pain as she tried to get comfortable. "It's our job as Sailor Scouts to protect you."  
"Kirstein's right, Reenie," Raye said softly, not making eye contact with her daughter's friend. "As a Sailor Scout, it's our job to protect our leader and queen, no matter what the cost is to us. That does mean risking our lives, if that's what it comes down to."

Reenie nodded, not really liking what they were saying but knowing that they were telling the truth. But no matter what the two of them said, there was still one question that was bugging Reenie.  
"Uh, mom," Kirstein said, looking at her mother.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you mind if Reenie and I have a few minutes to talk?"  
"Sure," Raye said, standing up from the chair that she had occupied for the past several hours. "I'll be back later, honey," Raye said as she walked towards the door and left.  
"Bye, mom," Kirstein said as Raye shut the door behind her. Almost immediately after she heard the little click of the door shutting, Kirstein turned to look at Reenie. "So, what do you want to know?"   
"What?" Reenie said, standing up a bit straighter. She hadn't been expecting that.  
"I can see it in your eyes, Reenie," Kirstein informed her new queen. "You have a question that you want to ask me, but for some reason, it's not one that you want my mom to hear. So, ask away."

Reenie smiled and shook her head, amazed at Kirstein's ability to see what Reenie wanted in her own eyes. "Kirstein, we've never really been the closest of friends," Reenie began, not quite sure how to ask the question that she wanted to ask.

Kirstein nodded, not bothering to argue with Reenie; especially since what Reenie was saying was the truth.

"Actually, there were times when I even wondered if you considered me to be your friend," Reenie continued, "So, I can't help but wonder. . . "  
"Why I helped to save your life?" Kirstein finished for Reenie.

Reenie nodded, surprised that Kirstein had known was she was going to ask her.

Kirstein looked away from Reenie, and down at her hands. "It's very simple, actually," Kirstein said, quietly, so quietly, that Reenie almost had to lean in to hear her. Taking in a deep breath, Kirstein continued, "Reenie, I know that you're already the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and I know that that's what you had already expected to become during your life. Maybe that's why you never tried your hardest: because you already knew what destiny had planned out for you. When I saw what you were doing, I became angry. I'm not going to bother to hide it. I was angry because you could be doing better then what you were doing. I knew it and I knew that you knew it, yet you didn't really seem to care. I never understood that. I wanted you to be everything that you could be, Reenie, and I was angry when you didn't try your hardest to do that. So I tried to push you to try harder. I guess I didn't have that much effect.

While we may never have been as close of friends as you and Lillian, don't ever think that I wasn't your friend. I was. When I helped the Healers by giving them so much of my own energy, I knew what I was doing. I know that you probably don't think that, but I did. Do you understand now why I helped to save your life, Reenie? While you may not think that I'm your friend, I am. I also consider you to be the best person to rule over Crystal Tokyo. You're one of the nicest and kindest people I've ever met, Reenie. Those are the reasons why I chose to help save your life."  
"Oh," Reenie said, feeling like she should say something but not really sure what.

Kirstein smiled and nodded. "Yeah," the CT Sailor Scout said, trying not to laugh at Reenie's response.  
"Um, I have to get going," Reenie said, knowing that Kristy and Melissa were going to arrive at the palace any second now.

Kirstein nodded. "I'll see you later, Reenie," she said.

Reenie nodded and was about to walk away, when she suddenly bent down and hugged her friend.

Surprised, it took Kirstein a few minutes to react and to hug Reenie back.  
"Thank you," Reenie said, trying to hold back her tears but not succeeding. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

Kirstein nodded, trying to hold back tears of her own. "No problem."

The two friends let go and quietly, Reenie left Kirstein's room, closing the door behind her.

Once Reenie had left, Kirstein laid her head against the pillows and closed her eyes. No matter how much she tried to hide it from Reenie and her mother, she was incredibly sore and felt like she was almost dead.


	23. Chapter 23 Heart to Hearts

Chapter 23

Reenie left Kirstein's room, feeling slightly stunned by Kirstein's reply. She had never thought that that was how Kirstein felt about her, and Kirstein's confession had shocked Reenie. Earlier, Serena had told Reenie why Kirstein had saved her life but Reenie hadn't believed her. Even now that Kirstein had confirmed what Serena had told Reenie, the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo was still shocked by it. She didn't understand why Kirstein hadn't told her the truth before all of this had happened.

Maybe because nothing like this has ever happened, Reenie told herself. Or maybe it's because I never asked her why she treats me the way she does.

Reenie shrugged, knowing that she would never get an answer to why Kirstein had never told her the truth about how she felt. She was just starting to walk down the hallway to exit the private bedroom areas when a guard came running up to her.  
"Your majesty!" the guard cried.  
"Uh, yes?" Reenie asked, looking at the guard.   
"The two people whom you requested to have brought to the palace have arrived," the guard informed Reenie.

Reenie smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said, then started to walk past the guard. She was only a few feet away when the guard asked. "Your majesty, would you like an escort?"  
"Why would I want an escort?" Reenie asked, turning her head to face the guard.   
"You are the queen," the guard replied, as though that should be reason enough.

Reenie smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm okay."

The guard nodded and continued on her way.

Reenie continued on hers, towards the entrance of the palace where she was going to greet her two old friends.

The limo had arrived at the palace gate a few minutes ago and was now driving up the drive towards the palace. Melissa and Kristy stared at the large palace that had always seemed so intimidating. No matter how much they tried to make sense of it, they still couldn't believe that their friend was the queen.

By the time that Crystal Tokyo had been born, a thousand years had passed since they had last seen her. During those one thousand years, the entire world had been frozen in time by a spell cast by the old rulers of Nemesis. When the world had finally become unfrozen, it had been because the Silver Emperium Crystal had finally built up enough power to thaw the entire world. Unfortunately, when the world became unfrozen that also revealed to the world the Sailor Scouts' true identities.

At the time when the spell to freeze the world had been cast, the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Jordan had been fighting Nemesis for several hours and they were exhausted. Crowds had gathered in the buildings surrounding the battle area to watch the Scouts fight their longtime enemy. When the world had finally thawed a thousand years later, the crowds had all been there to watch as the Scouts changed back to their normal selves against their will.  
All of those moments passed through Melissa's and Kristy's heads as Reenie's private limo neared the palace entrance, where they could already see Sailor Pluto standing on the steps waiting for them.

Lita sighed and stared up at the ceiling; they had been waiting there for more than an hour and no one had entered or left the princesses' private bedroom area. "If somebody doesn't come out of there in a few minutes," Lita began, "I'm going in. I don't care."

Amy smiled, knowing that Lita wouldn't hesitate to do exactly what she said.

Raye had to bite her lip to keep from saying a comment that would show that she agreed with Lita. She was sick of waiting by the doors, yet unlike Lita, she knew that this was what they had to do. Their job right now was to stand and wait for their future selves to come out of the private bedroom area. "You can't, Lita," Raye told her friend. "We have to wait. It won't be much longer."

"How the hell d" Lita began, but was cut off by the creak of the door opening. Surprised, all four of them turned their attention to the doorway to see who was coming.  
"Hey, guys," a tired, older Lita said, opening the door.

Raye smiled at her friend's older self, then looked to the younger Lita and nodded. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Lita asked her future self.

The older Lita looked to her past self and nodded. "Sure," the older Lita replied, the tone of her voice showing that she had no idea what her past self wanted to talk to her about.  
"We'll see you guys later," the younger Lita told her friends, then walked off with her future self.  
"Well, that's one down," Amy said.

Raye nodded.

"Now we just have to wait for the other three," Mina sighed, sitting down and leaning against the wall.  
"I just ho" Raye began, but stopped herself as they suddenly heard the door creak open. Surprised once again, the three of them turned to see who was coming.   
"Oh, hi guys," an older version of Raye said, obviously not expecting to run into them there.  
"Hi," Mina said.  
"How's Kirstein?" Amy asked.

The older Raye smiled. "Well, she's awake now. That's a good thing."  
"Very," the younger Raye said with a relieved smile. "Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Okay," older Raye said.   
"Good," younger Raye said. "Let's go. I'll see the two of you guys later, okay?"  
"See ya," Mina and Amy said in unison as the two Rayes walked off together.

Once the Rayes had left, the two of them leaned against the wall and sighed, preparing themselves for a long wait. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait that much longer. About fifteen minutes later, both of their future selves came out of the private bedroom areas.   
"Uh, hey guys," older Mina said, obviously surprised at seeing their two past selves there.  
"Hi," younger Mina said.  
"What are you guys doing?" older Amy asked.  
"Actually," younger Amy began, "Waiting for the two of you. Can we talk to you for a second?"  
"Of course," older Amy replied, not quite sure what her past self wanted to know.  
"Yeah, could I talk to you a sec?" younger Mina asked her future self. Older Mina nodded and with that, older Amy walked off with her past self, while younger Mina walked off with her future self.

"Hello, Melissa Austin, Kristy Kirsta," Sailor Pluto greeted the two women as the limo approached the stairs that led up to the palace and they got out of the limo.  
"Hello, Sailor Pluto," Melissa greeted the tall, green-haired Sailor Scout. Kristy stayed behind Melissa and said nothing; she only smiled her hello.  
"Come with me," Sailor Pluto said, turning towards the stairs and beginning to climb them. "Her Majesty, Queen Serena, is waiting for the two of you."  
"Do you know why she wanted us to come to the palace?" Melissa asked, keeping pace with Pluto.

Kristy followed the two of them, silently.  
"I can guess, but I can't say for certain why."  
"A guess would be more than what we have now," Melissa said.

"I have a feeling that she wants to talk to you about how the two of you helped her and the others," the Guardian of Time and Space informed the reporter. "I suppose that there could also be another matter that she'd like to discuss with the two of you, but if she really wants to discuss with you what I think it is that she wants to discuss with you, then I shouldn't tell you what it is. I think that it'd be better if she informed you of that."  
"So, you have no idea what it is that she'd want to talk to us about?" Melissa asked, hoping to get Pluto to slip up and reveal some more information.

Pluto smiled, knowing what Melissa was trying to do to her. "Melissa, I know what you're trying to do. I know that you're a reporter and one of the best in Japan. Therefore, you're good at making people slip up tiny details which may me of vital use to you. However, I am a Sailor Scout who, when in the past, kept a secret identity from the _entire _world. In answer to your question, yes, I do have some idea as to what she'd like to discuss with you. I've already told you what I know for certain. As for the rest, I think that it'd be better if we waited for Queen Serena to tell you."

Melissa smiled. "I guess I can't get it out of you then, huh?"

Pluto smiled back. "You can always try," the Scout said, knowing what Melissa was trying to do this time around.

Melissa had already figured that she couldn't get Pluto to say anything if she went for the direct approach, so she was hoping to try and secretly get the information out of her. The three of them continued on like that; Melissa trying to get Pluto to slip up and reveal some information; Pluto avoiding direct answers to Melissa's questions; and Kristy silently following the two of them.

Hotaru and the Healers were several feet away from the door that led into the private bedroom area when the door that led into the private bedroom area suddenly opened and Reenie came out of the hallway.  
"Reenie!" Hotaru cried, trying to get her friend's attention.

Hearing her name, Reenie lifted her head and saw Hotaru and the Healers. Seing them, she smiled and ran over. It only took Reenie a few seconds to reach them, but in those few seconds Hotaru could not help but notice that Reenie seemed a little preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Hey," Reenie said.  
"Hello, your majesty," Audiana Trinta said to Reenie.

Reenie smiled; she still wasn't used to having that title. "Hey, Audiana. What's up? Where's Josiah?"  
"Actually," Hotaru began, "That's why we were looking for you."  
"Really?" Reenie said, suddenly concerned. "Why? Is he okay?"  
"Josiah's perfectly fine, your majesty," Miceff informed Reenie. "However, Hotaru is correct. It is because of him that we have come in search of you."  
"If he's okay," Reenie began, not quite sure what they were getting at, "Then, what's up?"  
"Okay," Hotaru began, "Reenie, Josiah and I like each other a lot."

Reenie nodded, still not quite sure what Hotaru was getting at.  
"Miceff and I," Audiana began, "Gave Josiah a choice: he could either stay here on Earth and be with Hotaru, or he could come back to Iounda with us and leave Hotaru behind."  
"And he's made his decision?"

Audiana nodded in reply.   
"And?" Reenie asked.  
"If you allow it, Josiah has chosen to stay on Earth with Hotaru," Audiana replied.  
"Of course I'll allow it," Reenie said, as though the idea of her not allowing it would be absurd. "Why wouldn't I?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I don't know," the Sailor replied a little sheepishly, "I had a feeling you would."  
"This is good," Audiana said. "But Josiah's decision is not the only reason that we have come in search of you."  
"What else?" Reenie asked.   
"We must be on our way back to Iounda," Audiana replied. "Our time on Earth must come to an end. Others shall be in need of us and Iounda is in the middle of the majority of most galaxies."

Reenie nodded in understanding; the Healers had to get back to their jobs. "When are you guys leaving?" Reenie asked.  
"In a few mintues," Miceff replied.  
"We have already stayed too long on Earth," Audiana replied, her voice soft. "We really must be going."

Reenie sighed, she had been hoping that the Healers could stay longer, but at the same time knew that they had other duties that they must fulfill, especially with Josiah choosing to stay behind. "Very well," she replied, "Come with me. I'll be with you to see you off."

Audiana smiled. "Thank you very much, your majesty, but it's unnecessary for you to do that. I know your friends have arrived already and are coming up to greet you. You should really be with them."

Reenie waved it off. "Audiana, what I don't think you know is that that I now consider a friend. You and the rest of the Healers are people whom I consider to be friends, and I always say good-bye to my friends when they leave. Especially when I'm not sure if I'll ever see them again."

Audiana smiled, and placed a stray strand of her long, white hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she said, clearly a little embarrassed by what Reenie had just said.

Reenie smiled and shrugged it off. "So, you guys are leaving in a few minutes?"   
"Actually," Audiana began, "We should be getting ready to leave right now."  
"Well, what do you have to do to get ready?" the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo asked.  
"We must be taken to the balcony where we first arrived," Audiana replied, "We shall need that height to begin our flight home."

Reenie nodded, then grasped Audiana's hand. "Come on," she said, "I'll take you there."

With those final words, Reenie led Hotaru and the Healers to the balcony where the Healers had first arrived.

"What did you want to know, Lita?" older Lita asked, sitting on a rock and looking at the waterfalls. The two Litas had gone back to the little clearing in that forest where they had earlier been discussing what had happened to Andrew.  
"It's not what I want to know," the younger Lita said, standing a few feet behind her future self, "It's what I think you need to know."

The older Lita turned to look at her past self, a look of confusion on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

The younger Lita sighed. "Raye not the Raye from your time, but the Raye from my time had a vision," Lita explained, "The vision told her why we had come to the future. She talked it out with Pluto and Pluto agreed with her."  
"So, what's the reason?" older Lita asked.

The younger Lita sighed, closed her eyes and looked up the sky. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts and figure out how she wanted to word them. Finally, she decided to just be blunt. "It's not your fault that Serena died," younger Lita said.

Older Lita sat up straight and her face went white. "Shut up," older Lita said, her voice trembling slightly.  
"Why? Because you don't believe it? Come on, Lita. You can't hide anything from me. After all, I _am _you."  
"I don't want to talk about this," older Lita said, standing to her feet.  
"Too bad. We're going to."

Lita's future self rolled her eyes. "Like you can stop me," she said, as she started to walk past her past self.

Quickly, younger Lita grabbed onto her future self's arm.

Older Lita tried to pull away, but some reason found she couldn't.  
"I can. You're still too tired, so right now I'm stronger than you. So, shut up and listen. It's not your fault that Serena died. Nor is it your fault that any of them died. You couldn't have stopped it. None of you could. Things happen. That's life. But you have to get your act together. If you don't, you'll get sloppy in battle and die. While Reenie's mom may be gone, Lillian still has hers.

Yes, it was your job to protect Serena, but it was also your job to protect Crystal Tokyo. You were too far away to have done any good and even if you had gotten there in time, Serena still would have died from all the injuries that she had. Pluto's told us all of this. There's no way that you'd have saved her. Face it: that's what destiny had planned for her. She was destined to die saving the world, just like her mother did."

By now, Lita's older self had a look of defeat in her eyes. "You don't get it," she whispered, "She was my best friend. I've always protected her. Since the day we met. . . I've protected her. I don't know how I can live if I don't have her to protect."

"But you have Lillian to protect now, Lita," her past self told her. "I know you've lost a lot of people your parents, Serena, Andrew. I know how you feel. Why? Because I know how I would feel."  
"Can I have some time to think about this?" the older Lita asked.

Her past self smiled and let go of her arm. "Sure," the younger Lita told her, "I'm gonna be heading back to the palace. I'll see you there."  
"I'll see you, Lita," the older Lita said. With that, the older Lita ran off in the direction of the forest, while the younger Lita ran in the direction of the palace.

Meanwhile both Minas had been walking through the palace gardens. They had been walking for a while now, neither of them saying anything. The older Mina was the first to break the silence.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well," the younger Mina began, "I'm not quite sure how to say this."  
"Just say it, Mina," her future self encouraged her.  
"Do you blame yourself for Serena's death?"

Older Mina bit her lip, and looked to the ground, not saying never said a word. "What gave you that idea?" she asked quietly after a few minutes of silence had passed.

The younger Mina shrugged, and the older Mina smiled sadly. "I do," she confessed. Then she added, "A little."  
"It's not your fault," her past self told her, "You couldn't have done anything to stop it, you know that, don't you?"

The older Mina shrugged, disagreeing with what her past self was saying but not really wanting to argue.

The younger Mina sighed. "I understand why you feel that way, but it really wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped it even if you wanted to. None of you could have. It's what destiny had planned for her. I know how painful it must have been to watch one of your best friends die. Believe me, I know. I've gone through it several times, but each time we were reborn. This time, that's not going to happen. You have to learn how to get on with it and stop blaming yourself. You know what the risk is of fighting to protect the world."  
"But our job was to protect her," the older Mina argued, not really listening to what her past self was telling her.

The younger Mina smiled. "I know that's what your job _was_, but now you have a new job. You and the others must now protect Reenie and your daughters. While Serena may not be around to protect anymore, I'm sure Reenie and Kara wouldn't mind knowing that they have a little extra fire power in their corner to help when situations get sticky."

The older Mina smiled and nodded, knowing that what her past self was saying was true.

"So, do you still think that it's your fault that Serena died?" the younger Mina asked her future self.

The older Mina smiled and shook her head. "I never really thought that it was completely," the older Mina replied, "But yeah, I still do. I don't think I'll ever get over feeling guilty about her death, but you don't have to worry. I know that you're talking to me so I won't get careless in battle and kill myself. Don't worry, I'm not that depressed . . . yet. Now, if something happens to Chantal, then. . . "

The younger Mina smiled, knowing that she would have felt the same way. "I'm glad to see that we understand each other," she said, "I think it's good for us to head back then."

On the other side of the palace the two Amys were walking in the other palace garden. Amy's future self was wondering what her past self wanted to talk to her about, while Amy's past self was wondering how she was going to tell her future self what she had to tell her. After a few minutes had passed, older Amy finally spoke.  
"What is it that you had to tell me, Amy?" she asked her past self.

The younger Amy looked to her feet and replied, "Um, well, I have to talk to you about Serena."  
"Serena? Why?"  
"Do you feel a little guilty about her death?" the younger Amy asked her future self.

The older Amy sighed and replied, "I suppose I do."  
"Why? I mean, it wasn't your fault she died. I know you may feel that way but no one could've helped her. We all know the risks of trying to save the world. Serena and the others knew them, too. They knew what they were getting into. Yes, she was your queen. And yes, it was your job to protect her. But it was also your job to protect Crystal Tokyo against Nemesis. That was Serena's job, too. You can still mourn for her but you can't feel like you were to blame. You weren't. If it hadn't been for the you and the others, Nemesis would have won. And I don't mean for just a short time, either. I mean that they would have won for eternity."

The older Amy sighed and nodded. "I know what you're getting at, Amy," her future self said, "And you don't have to worry. I won't become sloppy in battle because of what happened. I know that I still have important things to take care of here."

The younger Amy smiled and nodded. "That's good," she said. Then, looking at her future self, asked, "You sure?"

The older Amy smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said, with a little laugh, "I'm sure."

With that, the two of them continued to walk through the gardens discussing new and old times.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" the older Raye asked.

Raye's past self had taken her to the little temple that had been built inside of the palace so that they could talk. "I think you know."

The older Raye shook her head. "You want to fill me in? Because I have no clue what you're talking about."

The younger Raye sighed. "Look, what happened isn't your fault."

Hearing this, the older Raye's face went pale and she turned to look at her past self.

The younger Raye nodded. "Now you know what I'm talking about, huh?" she asked, knowing that what her future self knew what she was getting at.  
"I don't want to talk about this," the older Raye replied, no longer looking at her past self, but now looking at the ground.  
"That's too bad because we're going to, whether you want to or not."  
"You don't understand," the older Raye said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I'm not going to talk about it."  
"Yes, you are," the younger Raye told her future self. "Because if you don't, then you're going to die."  
"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing," the older Sailor Scout replied in a voice that was only meant for her to hear.  
"How can you say that!" her past self exclaimed, angry at her future self for even saying those words. "You can't honestly believe that!"  
"Oh no?" the older Raye exclaimed, lifting her head up and looking at her past self.

The younger Raye almost took a step back when she saw that there were tears in her future self's eyes.

"Why not? Who was the one that was the closest to Serena in the battle? Who was the one who had sworn herself to protect her no matter what?"  
"I know what promises you made! I've made those same promises! But you can't stop living because of what happened! Serena wouldn't have wanted you to! And Kirstein needs you! How can you even think like that when you know that you're own daughter is counting on you! You're the only one she has left!"  
"You don't get it, do you!" Raye's future self cried. "Serena wasn't all she could have become! I hadn't given her enough time to let her become all she could have become! It's my fault! Do you get that! It's my fault!"

Raye's past self rolled her eyes in exasperation. She never knew that she could be so stubborn. "It's not your fault! It's no one's fault! Serena knew what she was doing! Do you understand that? She KNEW! She knew what was going to happen to her! As much as you may hate to think about, she was destined to die in battle . . . just like her mother had been." The younger Raye said the last part slowly, hoping that it would sink in.

The older Raye stood looking at her past self, wondering how her past self had gotten so smart. After a few minutes had passed, the older Raye spoke. "Can I have a few minutes to think this through?"

Her past self smiled and nodded. "Sure," she said. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Okay," her future self said and nodded.

Quickly, the younger Raye left the little temple and left her future self to think about what she had been told.

Once the older Raye was sure that her past self had left, she walked over and sat down in front of the burning fire, hoping that a vision would come to her, showing her the truth.


	24. Chapter 24 Good Bye Healers

Chapter 24

"Thank you, very much, your majesty," Audiana said.

Reenie smiled. They had reached the balcony where the Healers had first arrived. "I'm the one who should be thanking you," Reenie told the leader of the Healers. "But are you sure that you all must be leaving so soon?"

Audiana blushed, knowing that they had only been doing their jobs. "Yes. I'm quite sure."  
"Well, then have a good trip," Reenie said.

Audiana nodded. "Thank you, your majesty," the white-haired leader of the Healers replied.  
"Thank you, your majesty," the other Healers echoed.

Reenie smiled and nodded; the look on her face telling them that it was nothing. The Healers were about to walk towards the balcony when Hotaru stepped forward. "I'll see you guys around," she said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Over the time she had spent with the Healers, they had come to mean as much to her as her family.

Audiana nodded, sensing how Hotaru felt and knowing that she and the other Healers felt the same way. She took a step forward and hugged Hotaru. "We'll come by, little sister," she whispered in Hotaru's ear, as Hotaru hugged Audiana back.

Hotaru smiled and nodded, unable to hold back her tears.

Audiana let go and when she stepped away from Hotaru, the Sailor Scout saw that the Healer had also begun to cry.

The other Healers took a step forward. Miceff was the second to hug her and as he hugged her, he told her, "You're one of us now, Hotaru. I hope you know that."

Hotaru nodded in response, so moved that she was unable to speak.

Miceff patted her on the back, then let go and stepped back beside Audiana.

Statel was the next to step forward. "I guess this is good-bye," the Healer said.

Hotaru nodded; out of all the Healers, Statel was the one who Hotaru had gotten to know the least. The two of them had never spent that much time together. "Good luck," Hotaru said.

Statel nodded and looked at Hotaru. They stood like that for a few minutes, neither of them saying or doing anything. Then out of nowhere, Hotaru stepped forward and hugged Statel.

It took Statel a moment to react, but after a second she hugged Hotaru back. "I'll see you around, kid," she said with a small smile.

Hotaru smiled and nodded. "Definitely." With that, the two of them let go and Statel stepped back beside Audiana and Miceff.

Finally, it was Amia's turn. Quickly, the younger Healer stepped forward and hugged Hotaru. "Take care of Josiah for me," she whispered, near tears.

Hotaru hugged Amia back; she knew just how close Amia and Josiah had become. Smiling, she whispered, "Don't worry, I will. Have a good trip, Amia."   
"Take care, Hotaru," the youngest Healer said, then the two of them let go of each other.

When Amia was standing with the other Healers, Audiana turned to look at Reenie. "Again, thank you for your hospitality, your majesty," she said.  
"Thank you for saving my life," Reenie replied.

Audiana smiled, then turned to the other Healers and nodded. The other Healers smiled back, then the four of them turned around so that they were facing the balcony. The new queen of Crystal Tokyo and Hotaru took a few steps back as they watched the Healers walk towards the edge of the balcony.

Once they were standing on the ledge, Reenie watched shocked, as they spread out their wings and walked off the ledge. She stood there for a few seconds, her mouth open in shock, staring at the empty space in front of her unable to believe what she what had just seen. She was still standing there a few seconds later when the Healers suddenly appeared, flapping their wings and flying off into the sky.

Reenie smiled when she saw that they were okay. Waiting until the Healers had become tiny dots on the horizon, she turned to Hotaru. "I guess I should go and greet my friends, huh?" Reenie asked, smiling.

Hotaru nodded and the two of them turned and headed back into the palace.

Meanwhile, in Hotaru's room, a figure sat staring out the window. Seeing the flash of light fly into the sky, the figure smiled sadly. "Good-bye," the figure whispered sadly; he knew that his friends would be able to hear him and feel his sadness, "Good-bye."

The Healers were nearing the atmosphere when Audiana suddenly smiled sadly. Turning her head to face the others, the smile became less sad when they nodded in reply. She knew she wasn't the only one who was able to feel Josiah's pain at leaving his friends/family. Suddenly, she understood why Josiah hadn't been with them at the balcony to say his final good-bye. It would have been too painful for him because while he loved Hotaru, he also loved his friends very much.   
"Good-bye, Josiah," she whispered, softly as they flew through the atmosphere and into space, "Have a good life."

With those words, she and the other Healers said their final good-bye to their former Healer.

"Do you think that Reenie will be okay, Darien?" Serena asked. Shortly after Reenie had left, Kara had fallen back asleep. With Kara sleeping, Darien and Serena quietly crept out of Kara's room. Now, the two of them were walking the palace gardens, hand-in-hand.

Darien sighed. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I don't think anyone can say that they know for sure. But I think she will."

Serena nodded, then in a worried tone, she asked, "You don't think she'll run away from her duties, like I did, do you?"

Darien smiled and looked at Serena, who was staring at a lily. "No," he replied, his voice soft. "I don't think she will. Besides, it'd be a bit harder for her, don't you think?"

Confused, Serena turned her gaze away from the flower and looked at Darien. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He smiled. "I mean, she's the Queen of Earth," he replied, "Not just of Crystal Tokyo. Everyone in the universe knows who she is and what she looks like. It's not like she can go anywhere without being recognized, you know?"

Serena smiled. "That's true," she said. Then, after a minute or so, "I think that's why she liked being in the past so much."  
"Huh?" Darien said, looking at Serena, "What do you mean?"

Serena smiled, glad that she was able to confuse Darien at times. He was the one was usually getting her unconfused. "Here, everyone knows who she is. In the past, only a handful of people knew who she was. I think she liked that. . . people not being able to recognize her all the time, you know?"  
"You sound like you know from experience," he said, quietly.

Serena nodded. "It's weird but when Terence came back I think the reason why I ran away wasn't only because everyone I kept meeting was from the Moon Kingdom or that I was getting sick of my destiny. It was just that the memories from the Moon Kingdom were stronger when he was around. Some of them were good, but others I didn't like at all."  
"You could feel the battle with Beryl stronger, huh?" Darien asked.

Still staring at the lily, Serena nodded. "Yeah, and I didn't like it. It was too strong, you know? But now I don't know. . . I've learned to deal with it. I think that's why I can understand how Reenie feels about not wanting to be recognized so easily." There was silence and Serena smiled, knowing that she had confused Darien for a second time. "When Terence and I lived back in the Silver Milenium, everyone in the universe knew who we were. The last memory I have of the two of us Terence and me together in the Silver Millennium was us at a ball. The ball was being held for his and my father's send off to the Sun. That same night my mother was going to introduce me to my newly chosen court.

Anyways, I remember Terence and I walking down the stairs. As soon as we reached the landing, we were surrounded by people wanting to dance with us. . . not necessarily because they actually wanted to dance with us and not even because they actually liked us how could they have liked us? I mean, they didn't really know who we were. They wanted to dance with us because they wanted to be able to say that they had danced with Princess Serenity or Prince Terence."

Darien nodded, knowing how Serena must have felt. He had felt that same way during the Silver Millennium. "I never thought that that's what Reenie must be feeling."

Serena nodded, knowing that he had never thought about it. "I didn't really think of it much either that is, until we came here and I saw what Reenie's life is like. I guess I forgot what it must have been like for a princess."

Darien sighed. "Do you regret that everything happened?"

Serena looked at Darien; the look in her eyes showing that she didn't understand what he meant.

"I mean everything that will happen," he corrected himself. "Us becoming King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and everything."

Serena sighed and shrugged. "I don't know," she told him truthfully. "I don't think I do but looking at the pressures that Reenie has to live with. . ." Serena left her sentence unfinished, knowing that Darien understood what she was saying.  
"I know, but we can't change what happens."

Serena looked at him smiling slyly, and he said, "Okay, we can. But if we do then we don't know if everything will turn out okay, right? I mean, sure bad things have happened here but at least we know that they're all going to be okay, right?"

Serena nodded; that much was true. "You're right, Darien," she said. "I just wish that Reenie didn't have to have all this pressure put on her at such a young age. She's only eighteen."

Darien nodded. "I know," he said, "But you have to remember; you were younger when you started saving the world. Saving the world's not that much different from ruling over it, you know? The pressure isn't that much different either, is it?"

Serena sighed. "You're right, Darien," she admitted. "I'm just not sure if Reenie's ready."  
"Don't worry," he said, trying to comfort Serena, "She is."  
"But how do you know?" Serena asked, looking up at him.  
"I just do."  
"But how?"  
"Trust. I trust that our future selves raised her right. When it comes to down it, I trust Reenie to do the right thing. She has been right before."

Serena nodded, then looking up at the palace, said, "You're right. That's all we have to do: trust Reenie."

"Melissa! Kristy!" Reenie exclaimed as they entered the main hallway.

Hotaru had left Reenie's side only a few minutes before, saying that she had to go see Josiah. Reenie smiled in understanding and had continued on by herself to greet her friends.  
"Hey," Melissa said, smiling.  
"Thanks for meeting them, Pluto," Reenie thanked her old friend.

Sailor Pluto smiled. "It was not a problem, Queen Serena. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and make arrangements for your coronation."

Reenie nodded, and Pluto left.  
"So," Melissa began, "You wanted us?"

Reenie smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said, her tone no longer the happy-go-lucky tone it had been when she had first greeted them, "Um, I have something to tell you guys."  
"What?" Kirsty asked.  
"Um, you guys might want to be sitting down for this," Reenie said. "Trust me, it'll be shocking when you guys find out the news I have to tell you."  
"Reenie, you can tell us here," Melissa told her friend.  
"Are you sure?" Reenie asked, looking at Kristy.  
"What's going on, Reenie?" Melissa asked, suddenly concerned. "Is something the matter?"  
"No," Reenie said, truthfully, "But, there is something that will surprise both of you... mainly, Kristy."  
"What?" both of her friends asked in exasperation.  
"Rodney's alive."

Hearing this revelation, both of her friends looked at her, complete shock written on their faces. "H... how can that be?" Kristy asked, "I mean, we found his car and everything."

Reenie nodded. "I know. But you never found his body, right? Well, there is a reason for that, but that can wait until the two of you see him. Come on. I'll take you to him."

With that, Reenie grabbed one arm of each of her friends and took her two stunned friends to Rodney's room.

Josiah was still sitting in Hotaru's room when he heard a soft knock on the door. He smiled, knowing who was behind the door. Before he could even say anything, the door opened and Hotaru entered the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Hey," she said.

Josiah smiled and nodded. "Hey," he said.  
"You didn't come and say good-bye to them."  
"I know. I couldn't watch them leave. Besides, I'd already told them good-bye earlier."

Hotaru smiled, knowing that Josiah wasn't telling her everything. "You sent them a message, didn't you?" she asked him, knowing that he had.

Josiah nodded. "Just wishing them a good trip."

Hotaru smiled and walked towards her bed, where Josiah sat. "Are you sure that you made the right decision?" she asked, seeing the sorrow in his eyes at the thought of leaving his friends.

Josiah nodded as Hotaru sat down across from him on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure. I can live without them." Then he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. A few minutes passed, their lips still locked together. Josiah was the first to break the kiss. Then, with his hand cupping Hotaru's chin and looking directly into her eyes, he whispered to her, "You're the one I can't live without, Hotaru." He let go of her chin and slowly, the two of them leaned in for a second kiss. Their lips met and locked together. When they finally parted several minutes later, they were both breathing heavily.  
"I think," Hotaru said, trying to catch her breath, "that we should probably go and see how the Scouts are doing."

Tracing the line of her lips with his finger, Josiah nodded. "Let's go," he said. With that, the two of them stood up and hand-in-hand headed towards the CT Scouts' rooms.

"Why do you think Queen Serena wanted to bring them here?" Neptune asked Uranus.

The two of them had arrived at the palace more than fifteen minutes ago. Immediately they'd gone back to take their places guarding Rodney Kirsta's room. Sailor Uranus shrugged in reply. "Don't know."  
"Isn't it obvious?" a voice suddenly asked.

Surprised, both of them turned to see Sailor Pluto standing only a few feet away.

"Where'd you come from?" Uranus asked.  
"That doesn't matter," Pluto replied, waving it off. "What matters is getting the preparations ready for Queen Serena's coronation."  
"Why?" Neptune asked, "When is it going to happen?"  
"Tonight," Pluto informed them.  
"Tonight!" they both exclaimed.

Pluto nodded. "Yes," she said, "Tonight. The others must go back to the past before that, unfortunately, but if all goes well, then I do not think that that will matter."  
"But why tonight, Pluto?" Neptune asked.  
"We must get Crystal Tokyo back in order," Pluto said. "Everything is running smoothly for now, but it will not be long before something happens. We need to have a queen to make sure that nothing of the sort happens. Besides, others outside of Earth will soon learn that Queen Serena has defeated Nemesis and will be coming to congratulate her. I have a feeling that they would respect her more if she had been through the proper coronation ceremony. Which is why, of course, they are invited to the coronation ceremony tonight."  
"Are you sure that she's ready?" Uranus asked.

Pluto nodded. "I wouldn't be doing this if she weren't."

Uranus nodded, knowing that what Pluto was telling her was true.  
"But why do you need our help?" Neptune asked, "Our job's to guard Rodney."

Pluto shook her head. "Believe me when I say that he can be trusted. We only needed to guard him for the first while after he came out of it to see if what Reenie had done had actually worked. It has. He'll not be reverting to his old ways. Besides, Melissa Austin and Kristy Kirsta are coming this way soon and I have a feeling that they will wonder what has happened if they see the two of you guarding Rodney's door."  
"You mean they don't know?" Neptune asked, incredulous.

Pluto nodded. "All they know is that Rodney's alive. At least, that's what I think Queen Serena's told them. I think she's going to wait to fill them in. Knowing Queen Serena, she's going to want them to see him first before she tells them what he has done."  
"You're sure that Rodney needs no one to guard his room?" Uranus asked, with one arched eyebrow.

Pluto nodded, getting impatient with the two suspicious Scouts. "Yes," she said, her feelings showing in her voice, "Now, we must go." Before waiting for a reply from either Scout, Pluto lifted her time staff and drew a circle surrounding the three Scouts. A light flashed and when the light had disappeared seconds later, there was no one standing outside of Rodney's bedroom.

"What was that flash of light?" Melissa asked Reenie. The three of them had already entered the hospital wing of the palace and Reenie was leading them towards Rodney's room.

Reenie shrugged in reply to her friend's question, knowing very well what the flash of light was but not wanting her friends to know.

You couldn't have came a bit earlier, Pluto? Reenie wondered. She knew that her old friend had come to the hospital and had taken Sailor Uranus and Neptune away from guarding Rodney's door. She was grateful for that. She wouldn't have wanted to explain to her friends why he was under guard. "It was nothing important. It was probably just Pluto. She does that when she needs to go places quickly. Come on. Rodney's room is just down the hall."

Less than five minutes later, Kristy, Reenie, and Melissa were standing in front of Rodney's door. "Wasn't this where the flash of light came from?" Kristy asked.  
"I'm sure it was just down the hall," Reenie lied. Then, looking at her two friends, "Now you guys have to wait a few seconds. I don't think that Rodney knows that the two of you are here, so I'm going to go and tell him ahead of time, okay?"  
"Why can't we just surprise him?" Melissa asked.  
"Because Rodney may go into shock if we surprise him," Reenie told them. "He's still surprised that he's in Crystal Tokyo. He only remembers Crystal Tokyo from the past."

Hearing this, Melissa and Kristy frowned. "What are you talking about?" Kristy asked, "How can he possibly be surprised that he's here?"

Reenie sighed. "Nemesis did something to him. I'll tell you more after you see him, okay? Just let me have a few minutes to talk to him first, okay?"

Kristy nodded. "Okay," she said. "We'll wait."

Reenie turned to look at Melissa, asking her with her eyes if she would do the same.

Melissa sighed and nodded.

Reenie smiled her thanks, then opened the door and entered Rodney's room.

Rodney was still in sitting in his hospital room, thinking about everything that had happened and how he could possibly prove himself to Reenie, when he suddenly heard the door open. Surprised, he turned to see who was entering his room.  
"Hey, Rodney," Reenie said, smiling as she entered his room, making sure to close the door behind her.  
"Hi, Reenie," he said, looking down at his hands.

Reenie sighed and walked over to his bedside. "You're not still upset, are you?" Reenie asked, sitting down beside him, and taking his left hand in her right hand.

Rodney sighed and lifted his head to look at the girl he loved. "I can't help it, Reenie. I know what I did."

Reenie was about to open her mouth to argue with him, when Rodney shook his head. "Reenie, as much as I hate to say it, it was me. I was under Nemesis's control, but it was still my fault."

Reenie sighed. "Rodney, we have to get past this. Especially if you're going to accept what I'm going to ask you."

Rodney looked at her, confusion showing in his eyes.

Reenie smiled and patted his hand. "Don't worry," she said, smiling, "It's nothing bad. But, um, you know how I'm going to be crowned queen right?"

Rodney nodded; he knew.

"Well," she began, looking down at her hand holding his. "After I'm crowned, it will be my job to rule over Crystal Tokyo and the rest of Earth. But I really don't want to be doing it by myself." By now, Reenie was blushing. She hadn't known that this would be so hard.  
"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Rodney asked, slightly surprised.

Reenie smiled and placed a strand of her long, pink hair behind her ear. "I think I am," she said. "I am asking if you would agree to rule Crystal Tokyo and the rest of Earth with me by my side."   
"I don't think I'm the right person you should be asking this, Reenie," he told her, his voice soft.

Reenie looked at him, not understanding what he was saying to her.

"Reenie, you know what I did. How can you possibly ask me to rule by your side, considering what I did?"

Reenie sighed. "Rodney, I know but again, you must understand what I'm telling you. That was not you . . . not your true self, anyways. Trust me when I tell you that you ARE the right person who I should be asking this. You're the one whom I care about, Rodney. You're the only person who I want to rule by my side."  
"Not many people are going to be pleased by this decision. Your friends, their parents. . . and I'm sure that they're not the only ones who won't like this decision."

"Does that mean that your answer's yes?"

Rodney grinned. "If you're sure about what you're asking."  
"I'm sure."  
"Then, yes."

Reenie fought to not squeal with delight and wrapped her arms around him. "This is great," she told him with a grin. "Kristy and Melissa will be thrilled."  
"What?" Rodney said, not sure he'd heard correctly. "Kristy and Melissa? What are they doing here?"

Reenie smiled and let go of him. "Well," she began, "You know how you're in the future and everything, right?"

Rodney nodded.

"And do you remember the last thing that happened to you in the past?"

Again, Rodney nodded. "My car was flying off a cliff when some guy from Nemesis came and took me away."  
"Well," Reenie began, "You might be missing a bit. All I can tell you is that you're about a thousand years in the future. Because of a time freeze spell that Nemesis cast on the world, nobody aged. The world changed and a thousand years after the spell was cast, this crystal that my mother had, and that was passed down to me after her death, had gathered enough power to unfreeze the world. Anyways, when the world thawed out everyone knew who the Sailor Scouts were they were my parents and their friends, by the way. Things happened and my mom was crowned queen of the world. That's kind of how I ended up in this position. Anyways, back to Kristy and Melissa. They don't look like the last time they saw you. They're older, but trust me, they're Melissa and Kristy. They're also waiting outside for me to tell them that it's okay for them to come see you. Do you think that you're ready? Do you think you'll be able to handle seeing them?"   
Rodney nodded, obviously a little shocked about Kristy and Melissa being a thousand years in the future. "Yeah," he said. "Let them in."

Reenie nodded, got up off the bed, walked towards the door, and opened it just a crack. "You guys can come in," she told her two friends who were waiting outside.  
"Finally," Melissa said as she entered the room.  
"Rodney!" Kristy exclaimed, passing Melissa and running to her brother's side.  
"Kristy!" he cried, as Kristy reached him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Is it really you?" Kristy cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rodney nodded, and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah," he said, not quite sure why Kristy was acting the way she was.  
"I can't believe it," she said, still hugging him. "We thought you were dead!"

Oh, Rodney thought, suddenly understanding why Kristy was crying, Now I get it. "But I'm not, Kristy," he told her, trying to stop her tears, "I'm alive."

Kristy let go of Rodney and sniffed, nodding her head. "I know."  
"It's just weird seeing you," Melissa told Rodney, standing by Reenie, a few feet away from the brother and sister, "I mean, we thought you were dead for so long and now to find that you're alive. . . " Melissa left her sentenced unfinished, not quite sure how to finish it.  
"Where have you been for so long?" Kristy asked her brother, curiosity in her eyes. "Why didn't you come back?"  
"Uh, Kristy," Reenie began, beginning to walk towards Rodney and Kristy, "We Rodney and I have a few things to tell you before he explains that."

Not understanding what Reenie was talking about, Kristy turned to look at her friend with a confused expression on her face.

Rodney looked at Reenie, a questioning look in his eyes.

Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, Reenie nodded.  
"Kristy," Rodney began, "You don't know who was the leader of Nemesis when they attacked two and a half years ago, do you?"

Kristy frowned and shook her head. "No. I don't think does."  
"Actually, that's not true," Reenie said from where she stood on the other side of Rodney's bed. "I know."

Then looking at Rodney, she smiled softly and he said, "And so do I."   
"You do!" Melissa and Kristy asked in unison, both looking at Rodney, the surprise that they felt showing in their eyes.

Rodney nodded, ashamed. "Yes," he told them, "I do."  
"Well, who was it?" Melissa asked, her reporter's instinct on alert. "Where is he?"

Reenie sighed. "He's right here," she said, placing her hand on Rodney's shoulder.  
"What?" Kristy asked, not quite sure what Reenie was saying.  
"You mean, Rodney's the person who was in charge of Nemesis?" Melissa asked, incredulous.

Rodney nodded.  
"Technically," Reenie began, coming to Rodney's defense. "It wasn't him. I mean, Nemesis had brainwashed him into thinking that he was Prince Diamond's heir and that he had to avenge Diamond's death. So when he was doing all of those horrible things, it wasn't actually him, it was Nemesis."  
"But how's he still alive?" Kristy asked. "I mean, I saw the car after they pulled it from the ocean. No one would have been able to survive that."  
"But I didn't get hurt in the crash, Kristy. Some guy from Nemesis I think it was some guy named Wiseman, but I don't really remember that came. Before I could crash into the ocean, pulled me out of the car and transported me to the future somehow. I'm still not sure how that works. Anyways, he took me to the Nemesis headquarters and brainwashed me into thinking that Diamond was my real father. When Diamond died I was brought to believe that, as his son, it was my duty to avenge his death."   
"So, you're the person who put us through all that crap with the bombs and shit?" Melissa asked. She was having a hard time believing that Rodney who was usually so sweet and mild-mannered could have done something like that.

Rodney nodded in answer to her question.  
"But you're not brainwashed now, right?" Kristy asked her brother, standing up from where she had been sitting on the bed.

Rodney nodded. "I'm no longer brainwashed. Thanks to Reenie, that is. She almost killed herself in trying to help me."  
"What!" both Melissa and Kristy exclaimed in disbelief.  
"He's exaggerating," Reenie said quickly, trying to calm her friends down. "I just helped to de-brainwash him."

Rodney shook his head. "I'm not exaggerating," Rodney argued. "She used a crystal to help save my life. Somehow, she pulled the evil from me and it went inside of her. Because the crystal was connected to her through the family lines, the evil that had gone inside of her was slowly killing her. That's why the Healers were called here."  
"They were called because I needed some help," Reenie admitted. Then changing the subject, she said, "Anyways, now that you know everything about what happened, we have some happier news to tell you."  
"What?" Kristy asked, wondering what they could possibly be hiding from them now.  
"The two of you know that I am going to be crowned queen soon, right?" Reenie asked her two friends.

Melissa and Kristy both nodded.

"Well," Reenie began, "Rodney's agreed to rule with me by my side."

Hearing this, their eyes widened in surprise. "What!" they exclaimed.

Reenie smiled, trying to hide her laughter. "Maybe we should've kept that until you guys had a little more time before we told you that, but I figured have you heard we told about Rodney being in charge of Nemesis, that you guys might've wanted to hear some good news."   
"So, my brother's going to be king?" Kristy asked, trying to make sure that she was understanding what they were telling her.  
"Wow," Rodney said, "I never even thought about that." Then looking at Reenie, he said, "She's right, isn't she?"

Reenie smiled and nodded. "Yep. You'll be king and I'll be queen."

Rodney shook his head in disbelief. "It just sounds weird, you know?" Rodney said.

Reenie smiled and patted his shoulder. "You'll get used to it," she said. "But meanwhile, I have to go and talk to Pluto about a few things. Do you guys mind if I leave for a few minutes? I'll be back later."

She gave a quick kiss to Rodney, then waved good-bye, and left Rodney's room, making sure to shut the door behind her.


	25. Chapter 25 Coronation Preparation

Chapter 25

Raye was walking towards the hallway that led to her future daughter's room, when she saw that Lita, Amy, and Mina were already there waiting for her. "So," Raye asked, as she neared her friends, "Did they believe you?"  
"She did," Lita replied.   
"How about you two?" Raye asked, looking at Mina and Amy. Mina nodded in reply.  
"I know that I convinced my future self," Amy told her friends. "But my future self didn't need any real convincing. She appeared to know that it wasn't her fault that Serena was killed in the battle, but she still felt a little guilty."  
"How about you, Raye?" Lita asked, "Did you manage to convince your future self?"

Raye shrugged. "Honestly," she began, "I don't know. When I left her, she was getting ready to meditate in front of the fire in the temple. I think that she wasn't sure about what I was telling her and was hoping for an answer to come to her in a vision."  
"So, you're not sure if she's convinced or not?" Mina asked.

Raye nodded. "That's right," she sighed. "I mean, I think I did a good job, but I know myself and I know that it's going to take a little time for what I told her to sink in."  
"So," Lita said, "Do you think our job here is done, then?"   
"Pluto told me that our only job was to convince our future selves that they weren't guilty for Serena's death. I guess we just have to wait for Pluto to come and tell us that it's time for us to head back home."  
"Don't you have a concert in a few days?" Amy asked Raye.

Raye nodded. "Yeah. I have a concert in Nagoya, then I have to head off to Canada for a six week tour. I hope we're home in time. I don't know how I'm going to be able to explain it to my agent if I'm not."  
"You don't have to worry about that, Raye," a familiar voice said suddenly. "You won't be late for your concert dates."   
"Does that mean that we were successful, Pluto?" Lita asked, seeing the Scout appear a few feet behind Amy and Mina.

Pluto smiled and nodded. "I know for sure that the four of you've succeeded. It's just that her future self will take a bit longer to come to the truth. Therefore, that means that you four can go back to the past if you want."  
"Can we hang around and say good-bye before we go?" Lita asked.

Pluto smiled and nodded. "Sure," she said, "But if you guys don't say good-bye by tonight, then I'll have to take you back to the past, anyways. There's a certain time limit that you guys are allowed in the future."

Lita nodded.

Pluto smiled. "I must be going. Reenie's coronation is tonight and I must help in the preparations." With those final words, Pluto drew a circle in the air, then there was a flash of light. When the light disappeared, there was no sign that Pluto had ever been standing there.

Kirstein was half-asleep when she heard a knock on her door. Surprised, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the door, wondering who was behind it.  
"Kirstein?" a voice that Kirstein hadn't heard in years asked.  
"Hotaru?" Kirstein asked.

The door opened and in walked Hotaru along with one of the Healers who Kirstein had seen earlier. "Hey," Hotaru said, walking towards Kirstein's bedside. The Healer followed her.  
"Who's he?" Kirstein asked, motioning to Josiah was standing beside Hotaru.

Hotaru looked to Josiah and smiled. It was then that Kirstein noticed that the two of them were holding hands. She looked at Hotaru, a questioning look in her eye.  
"I am Josiah Coglua," he introduced himself. "I was a Healer who helped her majesty, Queen Serena."

Kirstein frowned. "What do you mean 'was'?" she asked.  
"Josiah still has the power of a Healer," Hotaru said. "But he gave up the title of a member of the Healers so that he could stay on Earth."  
"You're not okay, are you, Kirstein?" Josiah asked, wincing.

Kirstein looked at him, not quite sure what he meant. "Excuse me?" she asked, not liking that anyone could see through the exterior she'd created.  
"In helping the Healers, you lost a lot of energy," Josiah said. "More than any of the others. So much in fact, that it actually injured you physically, didn't in?"

Kirstein looked at him, surprise showing in her eyes. How did he know all this?  
"The Healers can sense when someone is hurting," Hotaru explained. "As I said before, Josiah while he may no longer be an actual member of the Healers still has the power of a Healer."  
"I can lessen the pain so that it's almost nothing," Josiah informed Kirstein.

Kirstein looked to Hotaru, not sure if he was telling her the truth.

Hotaru smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to do that," Kirstein told him, feeling a little embarrassed at the extra attention she was being given.  
"You helped us when we needed it," Josiah told her, sensing the pain the Scout was in. "Let me help you now."  
"But that was my job," Kirstein informed Josiah. "As a Sailor Scout, it's my duty to do everything to protect Queen Serena."  
""Then you'll understand that because I have the power to heal, then my job is to do everything I can to heal those who are in pain."

Kirstein nodded not really having the strength to argue anymore.

Josiah stepped up to Kirstein's bedside and let go of Hotaru's hand. He took Kirstein's hand in his and placing his other hand over hers, he closed his eyes.

Hotaru, wanting to let Josiah know that she was there and that she supported him, placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

Kirstein watched in surprise as a glow began to surround Josiah, and slowly, the glow began to surround the hand that Josiah held. Her eyes widened in surprise as the glow began to go up her arm and completely surround her body. She lifted her eyes to look at Hotaru, and Hotaru, seeing the look in Kirstein's eyes, only smiled calmly and nodded, trying to comfort Kirstein. It was obvious that the glow that had begun to surround the Scout had begun to worry her but feeling comforted by Hotaru's answer to the question in her eyes, Kirstein sighed and relaxed a little. She was surprised to feel that she had already begun to feel less pain then when Josiah had first started. In fact, she felt almost no pain at all. Kirstein was about to open her mouth to say something to Josiah, when Josiah suddenly let go of her hand and opened his eyes.

Immediately, the glow that had surrounded Kirstein and Josiah disappeared. "How do you feel?" Josiah asked, smiling down at the Sailor Scout.

Kirstein grinned back at him and Hotaru. "Actually," she said, the surprise she felt in her voice. "I feel a lot better. I didn't know that a Healer could work by themself."

Josiah shrugged. "I don't think many people do, but contrary to that of popular belief, we Healers can heal on our own. If we weren't able to then others from different planets who have the gift to heal couldn't come to Iounda and learn from our techniques. It would just be too complex for them to learn from the Healers, if we only knew how to heal as a group."

Kirstein nodded to show Josiah that she understood what he was saying. "Well, we should let you get some rest," Hotaru said to Kirstein, understanding that she was probably tired. She also knew that healing people left Josiah feeling tired and that he probably wanted to rest some.  
"Thanks," Kirstein said, now sitting up straight in her bed. She couldn't believe how much better she was feeling after Josiah had used his powers to help her. By then, Hotaru and Josiah had reached the door.

Hotaru was about to open the door for them to leave when Kirstein asked, "I'll see you guys later?"

Hotaru smiled and nodded. Turning to face her friend, she said, "Yeah. We'll see you later." With those final words, Hotaru opened the door and she and Josiah Coglua left Kirstein's room, leaving her alone in silence.

Reenie was in her room, lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She had been trying to get in contact with Sailor Pluto but every time that she tried to contact the Guardian of Space and Time with her communicator, she got no response.

Reenie sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering Where are you, Pluto? Why can't I reach you?

She was still wondering this, when there was a knock on her door ten minutes later. Surprised by this unexpected knock, Reenie sat up and turned to look at the door, a confused expression on her face. "Yes?" Reenie asked.  
"Queen Serena," the voice that she had been trying to get in contact with for the last ten minuets began, "Is it okay if I come in?"  
"Of course, Pluto," Reenie said, wondering why she hadn't been able to contact her in the last ten minutes.

Sailor Pluto opened the door and entered the new queen's room. She made sure to close the door behind her.

"Where have you been?" were the first words out of Reenie's mouth when Pluto had closed the door behind herself. "I've been trying to contact you for the past ten minutes!"

Pluto smiled; she could tell that Reenie was nervous about something. She could also tell that whatever was causing this nervousness in her was making her extremely giddy and happy. "What's the matter?"

Reenie sighed happily and looking at her friend, replied, "Nothing's the matter. Why do you ask?"

Pluto shrugged and didn't bother to respond. Changing the subject, she asked, "Reenie, you do remember that you're going to have to have a coronation ceremony before you can officially become queen, right?"

Reenie nodded in reply.

"Well," Pluto began, not wanting to ruin Reenie's happiness, "Serena and the others must head back to the past tonight, and knowing that you would want them to be at your coronation I have already begun arrangements to have the official coronation tonight."

the look of happiness left Reenie's face and was replaced by a look that was a mixture of questioning and fear. "You're joking right?" Reenie asked, hoping that Pluto would nod but also knowing the Sailor Scout well enough to know that she never joked about things as serious as these.

Sailor Pluto shook her head, no.

Reenie sighed, and Pluto felt pity for the young queen; the look on her face made her almost look like she was going to cry. "What's the matter?" the Guardian of Space and Time asked, rushing to her friend's side.

"I asked Rodney if he would rule by my side."  
"And. . . ?"  
"He said yes."  
"But that's a good thing." Then after a minute or so of silence had passed between them, with a raised eyebrow, Pluto asked, "Isn't it?"

Reenie nodded. "Yeah, it is."  
"But you still seem sad about something," Pluto said, concerned for her friend.  
"I'm not sure if he'll still want to," Reenie said, confessing her feelings. "I mean, if it was in a few weeks, sure. He'd probably be okay with it. But I just asked him a few minutes ago. That means that he only has a few hours to deal with the fact that he's going to be king."  
"But why does he have to be in the coronation ceremony with you?" Pluto asked, not quite seeing the problem that was so obvious to Reenie.  
"This might all be happening too fast for him. I mean, I know Rodney. He'll want to be get this over with when I do. But with only a few hours to prepare . . . " Reenie left her sentence unfinished, not sure if she could get out what she was trying to say.

Pluto sighed and placed her hand over Reenie's. "Rodney won't change his mind about becoming king and ruling by your side, Reenie," Sailor Pluto said, confidently.  
"But how do you know?" Reenie asked, the unsureness she felt showing in her voice.  
Pluto smiled and jokingly replied, "I'm the Guardian of Space and Time, remember? I know everything."

Reenie smiled a little, but seeing that her humor hadn't really answered Reenie's question, Pluto replied truthfully, "I know because I believe. I believe in your love for him and his for you. I saw the love that you felt for him, Reenie. I saw it in your eyes when you were trying to save him, and I can still see it, even when you're worried that he might reject you because everything's happening so fast. But let me tell you something: if Rodney Kirsta loves you even just a tiny bit the way you love him, trust me when I say that nothing will matter. He won't care if he's crowned king tonight, next year, in ten years, or ever. All he wants is to be by your side. That's what you want too, isn't it? To be by his side?"

Reenie smiled and nodded. In truth, that was all she had ever wanted since the day she'd fallen in love with Rodney Ricardo Kirsta: to just be by his side, through everything and anything, no matter what happened.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two of them before Pluto spoke. "So," the Guardian of Sapce and Time began, "What do you want to do about Rodney?"  
"I want to give him the choice," Reenie said, after a minute or so of thinking. "I want him to decide what his future will be."

Pluto looked at her new queen. For the first time in many years, she was confused.

Reenie smiled, knowing by Pluto's silence that her old friend had no idea what she was saying. "I want Rodney to choose whether or not he wants to be crowned king by my side tonight. I know that every time there's a coronation, it's usually with both the queen and king, but I also know that our circumstances aren't very usual. I think this time we'll allow an exception. Besides, Rodney wasn't born into royalty like I was. It'll take him some time to adjust. His deciding whether or not he wants to be crowned king when I'm crowned queen will let him choose just how much time he needs to adjust to his new role."

Pluto smiled and nodded. "That's a good idea," she agreed. Then, "When exactly are you going to tell Rodney?"

Reenie smiled and looking at her old friend, replied, "That's the only part I still have to figure out."  
"Well, if you want my opinion," Pluto began, standing up from the bed, "I think you should tell him soon."  
"Really?" Reenie asked, lifting her head so that she was looking at the face of Pluto.

Sailor Pluto smiled and nodded. "Yes," she replied, smiling, "After all, you only have five hours to get ready."

Hearing this, Reenie's eyes widened in surprise. "Five hours!" she exclaimed, obviously not liking the time limit that she had been given.

Pluto smiled and nodded. "In case you didn't realize it, Reenie," Pluto began, "In five hours, it's ten o'clock. The day is more then half over."

Reenie sighed and shook her head. "I didn't realize that, Pluto," she admitted. Then, she stood up from the bed and said, "Let's go. I should go and tell Rodney, then I'll have to go talk to Irene about a dress, huh?"

Pluto smiled, then together the two of them headed towards the hospital section of the palace.

Raye sat in the temple, just in front of the fire. She had been sitting there ever since her past self had left her alone in the temple, waiting for a vision to come to her to prove that what her past self had told her was the truth. She was still sitting there ten minutes later, when her back suddenly stiffened and she sat up straighter.

With her eyes closed, Raye felt her friend, Neo-Queen Serenity's presence suddenly appear in the room. Knowing that Serenity's ghost wasn't really appearing in the room, but that Serenity's spirit was appearing to her, Raye kept her eyes closed.  
"Raye!" Neo-Queen Serenity's spirit said to get her friend's attention. "Raye! Please listen to me. Your past self was right. I know that you may be feeling guilty about my death, but I ask you not to. Please. It wasn't your fault. Nor was it any of the others. Believe me when I say that it was mine and I knew what I was getting into. I knew what my destiny was, just like my mother knew what hers had been. I knew that I wouldn't be seeing Reenie again; at least not when I was alive. But listen; while your job of protecting me now may be over, I have one thing left to ask of you and the others. Please protect Reenie, Kara, and Kenneth, along with your daughters. They will need your help and guidance, along with your protection, in battles to come. I must go now for my time here is up. Please, Raye, remember: it was not Lita's fault. It was not Amy's, nor was it Mina's. But most of all, it was _not your _fault. I knew what I was doing, so please do not feel guilty about it. Good-bye, my friend. I will see you some other day."

With that, the image of Serenity's spirit faded away and Raye sighed and opened her eyes. Looking around the temple, she smiled and stood. She had been given a job to do by her friend, and she was going to do it. Silently and filled with the peace of knowing that her friend was at peace, Raye left the temple and headed towards the hallway that led to the princesses' private bedrooms.

Reenie stood in front of Rodney's door, trying to figure out how she was going to tell Rodney that her coronation was tonight. Pluto had left her before she had even reached the hospital wing, saying that she still had things to do before Reenie's coronation party. Taking one last breath, Reenie placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door that led to Rodney's room.

Hearing the click of the door opening, Rodney, Melissa, and Kristy turned to see who was entering the room. They were surprised to see Reenie.  
"Hey," Rodney said, smiling broadly when he saw the girl he loved.

Reenie smiled back at him. "Hey, Rod," she said. Then, looking at the floor, she asked, "Um, do you remember how I said that I was going to be crowned queen?"

Rodney nodded, and looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "Yeah," he replied. "Why? What's the matter?"  
"It's tonight," Reenie sighed, lifting her face up so that she was looking at him. Rodney's, Kristy's and Melissa's eyes widened in surprise as Reenie told them this.  
"What?" Kristy asked, obviously surprised by this unexpected announcement.

Reenie smiled at her friend's reaction and nodded. "The coronation," she explained. "In less than five hours from now, at ten o'clock, Pluto wants the celebration to start. Normally, the king would be crowned by my side." Then, walking towards Rodney's bedside and sitting down, she continued, "But I talked with her earlier and we both agreed that our circumstances aren't normal. So, I've decided to give you the choice whether or not you want to be crowned tonight by my side. Either way, I have to be crowned."

Taking her hand in his, Rodney spoke to her in his softest voice. "Reenie, I told you that I was going to be crowned by your side. That means that when you're crowned, I'll be crowned. Remember, if you'll let me, I want to be my your side: no matter what."

Reenie grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Great!" she exclaimed. "Then, I'll send Jacoby in right away."  
"Who?" Rodney asked, his tone of voice and the expression on his face showing that he had no clue who Jacoby was.

Reenie smiled. "I forgot that you don't know that much about things that go on here in the palace," she said, feeling sheepish. "Jacoby: your personal dresser and fashion consultant. He'll get to choose what tuxedo you want to wear tonight, or we do have some other fashions, but he'll show you that."

Rodney sighed and looked at her. "I guess that's one thing that I'll have to get used to," he said, surprised that he was going to have his own fashion consultant.

Reenie smiled and turned to look at Kristy and Melissa. "Come on, guys," she said. "Let's leave Rodney alone. Besides, you guys have to come with me to get your dresses."  
"What?" Melissa and Kristy asked in surprise, not expecting that.

Reenie smiled and looked at her friends, a little sparkle in her eye. "Did you two really think that I would let two of my friends not come to my coronation?" she asked, "Come on, let's go. We'll see you in a few hours, Rod."

With that, the three of them left Rodney in his private hospital room.


	26. Chapter 26 Ready To Face Whatever Will ...

Chapter 26

Four Hours and Fifty Minutes Later . . .

Kenneth turned to look at Rodney and smiled, nervously. This coronation ceremony was not only for Reenie and Rodney, but it was also for Kenneth. He was to be crowned King Kenneth, King of the Sun that evening.

The two of them were standing beside each other, awaiting Reenie's and the other Scouts' arrivals. "Are you nervous?" he asked Rodney. For that evening, he had chosen to wear an outfit that was similar to the one that his father always wore for special ceremonies. Unlike his father's, which was a yellow suit with a sword at the side, Kenneth was wearing a dark blue suit with a sword at the side.

Rodney nodded in reply to Kenneth's question. "Yeah," he replied, truthfully. Rodney was wearing a suit that was almost identical to Kenneth's, but his was a dark, rich green. He also wore a sword at his side.  
"Just relax," Kenneth said. "And don't worry about what anyone thinks. Trust me, it's not worth getting nervous over this."  
"But you're used to this," Rodney said to Kenneth. "I mean, you were raised in this lifestyle. You've been expecting this moment to come your entire life. I only learned about this a few hours ago."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Rodney," Kenneth whispered. "It doesn't matter whether you're raised in this lifestyle or not. You still don't get used to it. Believe me when I tell you that you still get nervous when you're about to be crowned or have to do anything like this."

Rodney opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when Jordan spoke.  
"Guys," he began, "Look."

Both Rodney and Kenneth turned their heads to look down the other hall where they could see the Sailor Scouts walking towards them. They knew that Reenie and Kara were behind the Scouts. The older Sailors were in the front,the younger Sailors following them. Beside both generations of the Sailor Scouts, were Serena, Darien, Terence, Jordan, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy.

Seeing Rodney, Reenie quickly jogged past everyone else, towards him. "Hey," she said, going up to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.   
"Hey," he said, looknig at her.

Reenie wore a dark, crystal blue gown that clung tightly to her upper body, but flowed out in a skirt. "So," Reenie began nervously, looking at everyone surrounding her, "I guess it's time?"  
Pluto smiled. "Not just yet," she said, "The older Scouts will go down first and get everything ready. Until then, we will wait upstairs. Only when the trumpets blare will we descend." Pluto turned to look at the older Scouts and nodded. "Okay guys," she said, "It's your turn. We'll see you in a few."

The older Lita nodded then wearing her emerald green dress, she nodded to one of the guards by the doors and the guards opened them. Turning to look at the others, Lita smiled and took the first step forward towards the open doors that led to the staircase. Amy's future self, wearing a navy blue gown, followed Lita as she walked down the stairs. Mina, wearing a gown that looked as though it could have been made from pure gold, followed Amy. Knowing what she was supposed to do, Raye was about to follow Mina when she suddenly felt Reenie grab her arm.

"Uranus, Neptune," Reenie began, looking at the older Scouts, "Do the two of you mind going ahead? I need to talk to Raye for a second."

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune nodded. Sailor Uranus took a step forward and wearing a dress that was a rich yellow, began to walk down the stairs. Neptune waited until Uranus was several feet down the staircase before she, who was wearing a turquoise dress, followed her.   
Meanwhile, Reenie took Raye off to the side.

Raye still avoided looking Reenie in the eye.  
"Raye," Reenie began, "Look, I know that you feel guilty about my mother's death."  
"But I don't," Raye said, still not looking Reenie the face, "At least, not anymore."

Reenie smiled. "That's good," she said, "But, then, why won't you look me in the eye?"

Raye sighed. "Reenie," she began, lifting her head up slightly so that she was eye-to-eye with Reenie but still avoiding eye contact, "The reason why I don't feel guilty about your mother's death is because she came to me in a vision. But just because I don't feel guilty about Serenity's death doesn't mean that I don't feel that it's not my fault somehow that you no longer have a mother; do you understand?"

Reenie sighed, and lightly took hold of Raye's chin, forcing her to look her in the eye. "Raye," Reenie began, "You were one of my mother's most trusted confidants and I know what you thought of her. I'm glad that you no longer feel guilty about her death, but I'm asking you to please, not feel guilty because I no longer have a mother. Just like it wasn't your fault that she died, it's not your fault that I no longer have a mother. Do you understand that?"

Raye sighed and nodded, but just because she understood what Reenie was telling her didn't really change how she felt.

Reenie let go of Raye's chin.  
"Your Majesty," Raye began, now looking Reenie in the eye on her own. "I know what you're saying to me. And I will try. Now, as we can see, it is my turn to descend the staircase."

Reenie looked to the staircase and saw that Neptune was just taking her fifth step down and sighed.  
"I'll see you later," she said and went back to her place beside Rodney.

Raye smiled, then, wearing a dress that was dark red, she descended the large staircase.

Almost immediately, Sailor Pluto motioned to the guards to shut the doors. Then turning to look at the younger Scouts and the others, she said, "Okay. You guys have ten minutes to say good-bye before I have to send everyone back to the past."  
The past selves of the older Scouts nodded and quickly took their daughters off to the side. Jordan and Terence took Jordan and Kenneth off to the side. 

"Lillian," Lita began knowing that this was probably going to be the last time that she saw her daughter until Serena became queen of Crystal Tokyo and trying to hold back tears, "I just want you to know that I'm extremely proud of you. I know that you'll be a success. Just remember, don't be afraid to cry and don't be afraid to admit it when you are, okay?"

Trying to hold back tears of her own, Lillian nodded. She knew that she still had her mom here, but for some reason that she didn't know, her mother's past self was more open with her than her mom was. "Okay, Lita," Lillian said, and wrapped her arms around Lita.

Lita smiled sadly and hugged her future daughter back.

"Meg," Amy began, looking at her future daughter, "Take care, okay? No matter what you do in your life, remember one thing: I'll always be there for you if you need me. I know that my future self is here, but I also know that you and I are closer than you are with her. So, if you ever need someone to open up to, and you don't feel like confiding in my future self or your friends, just come and contact me, 'kay? You don't have to worry about my future self knowing about it. A thousand years of being frozen in time tends to wipe out some memories."  
"Sure, Ames," Megan said, trying not to cry because she knew that her make-up would get smudged. Without another word, mother and future daughter embraced.

"Ken," Terence began, taking a few steps back and looking at his future son, "I want you to know that I'm proud of you. More then I think you know."  
"I know, dad," Kenneth said, trying to hold back his tears. This was the only time he was ever going to see his father again. After all, like Jordan and his cousins, he no longer had any parents.  
"Take care, son," Terence said, wrapping his arms around Kenneth. "Remember, you can always come and talk to me.

You can come see when you want. I'll be thinking of you."  
"I'll see ya," Kenneth said, letting a single tear fall down his cheek.

Terence nodded, but didn't let go of his future son. He didn't want to go back to the past and leave his son alone in the future.

Jordan sighed and looked at his son. He had no idea what words of advice he could possibly give his son that he hadn't already told him.  
"Have a good trip, dad."

"Son," he began, "I don't really know what to say. That's because I know that there's no words of advice that I can give you that you don't already know or haven't heard. The only thing I can say is that I love you and I'm proud of you. Also, I know that when it comes down to it, you'll do the right thing."  
"Thanks," Jordan's son said. Then, not bothering to say anything else, the two of them hugged and Jordan bit back a tear.

Then, knowing what he hadn't told his son already, he whispered, "You can come see me anytime."

Jordan's son nodded and bit back his own tears, not wanting to let go of the father that he no longer had.

"Chantal," Mina began, for once not knowing what to say, "Good luck, okay honey? And please, don't do anything too stupid."  
"Don't worry, Mina," she said, grinning; she knew that her mom's future self wasn't really sure what to say. "I won't. I thought you would've known that you'd taught me that already."

Mina smiled, then hugged her daughter for the final time.

Chantal smiled and hugged her mom's future self back.

"Well," Raye began, looking at her future daughter.  
"Well," Kirstein began, looking at her mom's past self.  
"Kirstein, I know that I don't have to tell you that you did the right thing when you helped the Healers help Reenie. I know that you know that. I also know that I don't have to tell you what your job as a Sailor Scout is because I know that you already know that. What you did for Reenie proves that you know that."  
Kirstein nodded, and Raye continued. "I also know why you did what you did for Reenie. While I want to tell you that I am very proud of you, I also want you to know that I'll be very worried about you. Not because I don't think that you'll do the wrong thing, but because I know that you'll do the right thing and that means that I know that you'll risk your life for Reenie time and time again, without a second thought."

Kirstein smiled and looked at her feet, not sure what she should say in reply to that.

"I would wish you good-luck, Kirstein," Raye said, smiling. "But I know that you don't need any." With those final words, Raye wrapped her arms around her future daughter.  
"Thanks, mom," Kirstein replied, hugging her future mom back.

Hearing those words, Raye smiled and no longer tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Serena and Darien looked to their two daughters; both of them couldn't believe how much their two daughters had changed in the years that they had stayed with them in the past.

"Reenie, Kara," Serena began, her voice breaking, "I wish the two of you guys the best of luck." Then, looking to Reenie, she said, "Reenie, I know that you'll do an excellent job as queen. The judgment that you gave to Neflyte and the others in the past have already proven your sense of good judgement." Then, facing her other daughter, she told her, "Kara, I know that you still have a long way to go before you become an adult, and I also know that you no longer have a mother or father to guide you, but I'm telling you that you should listen to Reenie when it comes to dealing with those things. Trust me when I tell you that she knows what's best for you. And for the both of you, don't even think twice if the two of you ever want to come to the past to visit me or Darien. We'll be there for the two of you, no matter what."  
"Serena's right," Darien said, not quite sure what else he could say that Serena already hadn't. "The two of you can come visit us any time. We're also very proud of what the two of you have accomplished already, and can't wait to see what the two of you will be doing in the future. And just to let you know, we'll be checking up on the two of you."  
"Thanks," Reenie said, feeling proud of what her mother and father had said.

Kara stayed silent, not quite sure what she should say to the two of people who had raised her for the last four years.  
"Good-luck, you two," Serena said, then hugged Reenie while Darien bent down and hugged Kara. They stayed like that for several minutes, then they switched; Serena bent down and hugged Kara, while Darien stood and hugged Reenie.  
"Now," Darien began, letting go of his older future daughter, "I have a few words that I have to tell Rodney."  
"Dad," Reenie began in a warning tone.

Darien smiled and looking at his daughter, he said, "Don't worry. I won't say anything too embarrassing." Then he headed over to talk to Rodney, who was standing silently by himself near the doors.

"Excuse me, Rodney," a voice that was unfamiliar said.

Surprised by this unexpected voice, Rodney turned and looked right up at Darien.   
"Oh," he said, obviously surprised and knowing that this was Reenie's father's past self, "Hell. . . hello, sir."

Darien smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "I just wanted to tell you that I expect you to be good to Reenie, understand?"

Rodney nodded. "Yes, sir."  
"Good," he said. Then, "Because you know that I won't think twice about coming back here and kicking your butt if I find out you're mistreating her, right?"

Seeing the fear in Rodney's eyes, Darien smiled and had to hide his laughter. "I'm just joking."

Rodney sighed in relief, then Darien quickly said, "But I am serious about you treating her right, you know? I don't really think that I have to worry about that. I know if you're not treating her right the Scouts will set you straight. Besides, you look like a good man. I want you to know that I wish you the best of luck."  
"Thank you, sir," Rodney said, still a little frightened of him.

Darien nodded. "And before we head back to the past, I want you to know that Serena and I hold nothing against you for what happened when you were under Nemesis' control. I also want you to stop feeling guilty about it."

Rodney was about to open his mouth to contradict what Darien was saying, but Darien stopped him. "You don't have to say anything about it. Trust me when I say that I know what you're feeling. While I may not have been under Nemesis's control, I was under Queen Beryl's. It's the same thing, and you have to stop beating yourself up over it. Reenie has, so you should, too."

Rodney nodded and Darien smiled. "Good," Reenie's future father said. "Then, I guess that's all I have to say."

With that, Darien extended his hand forward to shake Rodney's hand. It was obvious by the look on his face that this was not a gesture that Rodney had been expecting.

It took him a minute or two, but Rodney quickly took Darien's hand and shook it.

"Okay guys," Sailor Pluto said to the people who were saying good-bye. "Your ten minutes are up. I'm sorry if you guys want more time but I have to get you guys back to the past."

Serena nodded and giving her future daughters one last hug, she stepped away from them and away from the doors that led to the staircase. Giving Rodney one last look, Darien walked to Serena and wrapped his arm around her waist. The others gave their future daughters/sons one last hug and then walked over to Serena and Darien.  
"Are we ready?" Serena asked, turning to look at her friends and brother. They nodded and Serena turned to face Sailor Pluto. "We're ready," she replied for the group.  
"Good," Sailor Pluto said, smiling. Then turning to look at Reenie and the other Scouts, she said, "Okay, you guys have to take a few steps back before I do this."

Reenie nodded, and took a few steps back, closer towards the doors. The others followed her lead.

Then smiling, Pluto took her staff and quickly drew a circle in the air. Seconds later, a portal appeared where she had drawn the circle. "Who wants to go first?" Pluto asked, turning to face Serena and her friends. Serena turned to face her friends; she wanted to prolong her trip home as long as she could.

Jordan sighed and stepped towards the portal. "I'll go," he volunteered. Then with one final look at his future son, Jordan stepped into the portal that led into the past.

Terence, Amy, and Mina followed him; and Raye and Lita follwed them. Finally, Serena and Darien were the only two left. She sighed and looked at Reenie and Kara; she didn't really want to leave them by themselves.  
"Bye, guys," she said, "Don't forget what I told you."

Then with those final words, she and Darien stepped into the portal and into the past.

On the other side of the doors the trumpets blared loudly and Reenie looked at Pluto. The Guardian of Space and Time nodded to confirm what Reenie suspected: it was time for them to go. Quickly, the Scouts got into place.  
When they were in their respective places, Pluto nodded to the guards and they opened the doors. Jordan took a deep breath and wearing his black suit, descended the staircase.

Lillian waited until Jordan was the traditional five steps ahead before she got herself ready. Then taking a deep breath, Lillian smiled and wearing a dress that was the same shade as her mother's yet the same style as Reenie's, stepped out on the staircase.

Megan sighed nervously, and when she saw that Lillian was five steps down the staircase she stepped forwards.

Chantal followed Megan, and when Chantal had gone down the five steps, Kirstein smiled and stepped down. Kirstein was just taking her fifth step when Kenneth turned to look at Pluto, a questioning look in his eyes; was it his turn next?

Seeing the questioning look in Kenneth's eyes, Pluto smiled and nodded in reply. Kenneth sighed and followed Kirstein down the large staircase.

Kara was next in her dress of gold, then it was Reenie and Rodney's turn.  
"Ready?" Reenie asked Rodney, holding his hand.

Rodney smiled nervously at Reenie and Reenie had to hold back a laugh. "You'll do fine," she whispered in his ear, then, "Come on. It's our turn."

Turning his head so that he was looking at the staircase Rodney bit his lip nervously as he saw that Reenie was right; Kara had already taken the traditional five steps ahead of them and it was their turn now.

Hand-in-hand, Queen Serena and soon-to-be King Rodney followed King Kenneth down the large staircase.

Pluto stood in the background watching as the younger Scouts reached the bottom of the staircase. In a half hour, Reenie and Rodney would be crowned the Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo and Kenneth would be crowned King of the Sun. Smiling, Pluto motioned to the guards to shut the doors that opened to the staircase shut. They had taken their steps that would lead them into whatever destiny had planned for them; there was no turning back now.

Quietly, Pluto took another staircase down to the ballroom. Watching the younger generation of Scouts as they mingled with their guests, Pluto grinned. She knew that they could face whatever came their way.

THE END


End file.
